


Terra's Travels

by DraceDomino



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Backseat sex, Break Up, Exhibitionism, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Romance, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, hitchiker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a wanderer is filled with tough times, and a surprising amount of lesbian sex. In this Teen Titans story set in an alternate universe without heroes and villains, Terra's still a traveler, and she finds herself getting up to all sorts of fun trouble. Every chapter of Terra's Travels will have our hero running into another woman of the DC universe, and as you might expect things inevitably turn very naughty very quickly. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter One: Roadside Honey Stand  
-By Drace Domino

 

I’d always been a bit of a wanderer. No home really ever seemed to stick around, and the most I could hope for was a safe place to keep the rain out of my hair for a few weeks. Whether it was a flophouse specializing in taking in young homeless girls or just a stolen tent in the middle of the woods, for years I managed to make things work through my wits and my skills alone. Was it hard? Sure, but I always figured life was hard no matter what you were doing. I might not have had that perfect house with the white picket fence and the basketball court out front, but I also didn’t have to worry about parents constantly hounding me as I grew up. I didn’t have to worry about schools, and did most of my learning in a more practical fashion, off of the people I met on my travels. And while I might not have always had a warm bed at night, I could pretty much guarantee you I’ve seen been closer to the sunrise than you ever have. And I think that kind of thing counts. You can’t just look at the troubles, you gotta look on the fun you had in between. And in that regard? I’ve had a lot.

My name’s Terra. And this is a story about the time I met Bee.

 

It was raining, because of course it fucking was. You never really realize just how much it rains until you’re in a position where you have to walk everywhere that you go. You know those troubles I mentioned earlier? It was one of those times, and I was just desperate to find the fun that would come between it and the next bump in the road. That evening I was walking along a stretch of mostly abandoned highway just beside a small forest, keeping myself just underneath the canopy of the trees in the hope that they’d keep some of the water off of me. Mixed results, and mostly I was dragging my worn and ragged brown leather boots through the mud along the side of the road. They were the only part of my usual outfit that was really doing their job that evening, so I have to give them credit for that. I was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts which, as you can expect, did nothing to keep my exposed legs from the cold. Wet denim. Enough to freeze your panties to your lap when the wind hit you just right. My shirts weren’t doing much better; back then I had a tendency to wear a grey T-shirt just overtop a long-sleeved white one, and as I trudged through the rain and the mud they were both clinging to every admittedly slim curve that I had. The problem with being skinny and mostly flat was that the cold didn’t fuck around; there was next to padding to keep me warm as I moved along. I had pulled my hair back into a ponytail that night, long and blonde and soaked all the way through, whipping back and forth with every step I took.

In short, I looked pathetic and more than just a little desperate, and that was the only reason I could think of why nobody had stopped to pick me up just yet. Every time a car came along the road I’d stretch out my arm and lift my thumb, hoping for a lift to the next city’s bus station, or at the very least, a truckstop where I could hide from the cold and maybe steal a few doughnuts when the waitress wasn’t looking. But every time a car came by they simply kept rolling on, leaving me just as wet, disappointed, and downright sad as when the headlights first appeared behind me. Not that I blame them. Tiny blonde girl walking along the side of the road at ten at night, pushing through a blanket of pouring rain? Nothing suspicious about that at all.

But thankfully, Bee was a girl that liked a bit of danger. At least I assume she did, considering the fact that she stopped to pick me up that night. I barely believed it when a steel blue car pulled up alongside the road, especially considering by that point I had given up on holding out my hand and begging for a ride. As the power window of the passenger side opened I bent down to peer inside, and what I spotted was an attractive and friendly face, set against dark flesh. As she spoke I could barely hear her over the rain, but I remember leaning in close to the open window because she had her heater on, and it was the most break I had been given from the cold all damn night.

“What’re you doing out here, girl?” The friendly young woman called me in, gesturing eagerly with a hand. “Get your skinny butt in here before you freeze to death!”

Being a drifter like me, you had to learn how to read people. And sometimes, no matter how bad things were, there were cars that you never wanted to get into. There was a healthy demand for the ability to read people when you lived on the move, and over the years I had refined my own skills in that area to a necessary fine point. And as I bent down in the rain, breathing in the heat from her dashboard and gazing at a pair of dark and charming eyes, I instantly knew.

This girl...she was one of the good ones.

“Yeah, okay.” Was the only response I gave her at first, and I probably sounded ungrateful at the time. It was a minute later that I had thrown my backpack in the trunk of her car and was slipping into the front seat, bringing my soaked and shivering body right there beside her. As my butt sunk in against the seat I could feel my jeans squeezed of rainwater, and I couldn’t wait to close the door and go literally anywhere that this girl wanted to take me.

And as it turned out, I’d be taking her a few places, too.

 

“So your name’s Karen?” I asked a moment later, pulling some soaked blond hair away from my face to tuck it behind an ear. I offered the girl a half-smile, though I didn’t know if she saw it or not, considering we were already driving. I paused for a second to take in the sight of her, and added as a quick afterthought. “That’s a pretty name.”

It wasn’t. But it was a pretty girl, which was what I actually meant. Karen was cute and fashionable, with her curly black hair positioned into two buns on opposite sides of her head. She had dark brown skin that looked wonderfully smooth to the touch, and despite the rain she was dressed pretty casually. A loose fitting yellow and black striped shirt was held into place with spaghetti straps crossing her toned shoulders, and her lap was covered only by a short denim skirt that just barely covered her knees. Leading from the skirt she had a pair of athletic white socks leading into sneakers, giving her whole outfit a flirty, yet slightly tomboyish look. As if she could finally feel my eyes on her, Karen glanced over and afforded me a short smile before letting her eyes go back to the road.

“Most everyone just calls me Bee.” She smiled, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. The rain was still coming down hard and fast, yet within the confines of Bee’s car I couldn’t care less. She had the heater blasting and the windshield wipers swiping back and forth in full force, and the only rainwater there was the stuff I brought in clinging to my clothes. I was still soaked and incredibly cold, and I found myself shivering in front of the heaters as Bee continued to talk. “What’s a girl as cute as you doing alone on the side of the road like that? It’s dangerous, girl, not to mention fr-”

“Freezing, I know.” I responded with a soft laugh, trembling again. Each motion I made was accompanied by the sound of sloshing in the seat; I had already drenched the upholstery of her car. Thankfully, it’d dry out just fine, but it’d make for a damn cold ride even when my clothes managed to dry. I trembled a little, and bit on my bottom lip as I glanced over at my new friend. “Thanks for picking me up, Bee. I was starting to think I’d have to find a cave to go hide in for the rest of the night.” It wouldn’t of been the first time.

“Don’t mention it, Terra.” Bee responded with a smile, and moved a hand out to turn the heater up just a little more. Even that tiny notch did wonders, and I was holding my hands out to warm them back up as she glanced over at me with her brow arched. “Listen, there’s some towels in the back seat. Why don’t you sit on them, do whatever you need to warm up, yeah? If you got a change of clothes, feel free. Promise I won’t look.”

I didn’t have a change of clothes, but the idea of slipping out of my soaked shorts and shirt were certainly tempting ones. I looked into the backseat and found the towels my new friend mentioned, and as I drug them up to the front I gave her a glance, my voice probably sounding a little nervous. Hell, I was nervous. What I was about to suggest was probably the last thing someone wanted to hear from a little hitchhiker they had mercy on.

“Don’t have any other clothes.” I admitted, a little embarrassed. “But would it be okay if I took some of this off anyway? I’m...really freaking cold.”

Bee blinked at that, and looked over at me with her dark features twisting into a little smirk. She playfully moved out a hand to push idly at my shoulder, her fingers lingering on the edge of my shirt as if to test and see if I was really as soaked as I had said.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” She finally smiled, nodding. “But if we get pulled over you get to explain why I have a naked, skinny white girl riding with me.”

“Deal.” I laughed a bit at that, grinning at my new friend. Once I had permission I started to get to work, my hands moving down to unbutton my shorts so I could start to slide them off. My butt lifted off of the wet seat as I wriggled out of my pants, looping them up and over my boots as I did so. Before I sat back down I moved one of the dry towels in between my rear and the soaked car seat, hoping to at least keep the ass of my panties a little bit dry. I wore pretty simple and plain underwear back then; solid black for my sports bra and panties with none of the frills. Surprisingly, they had somehow managed to stay dry even though my shorts were soaked through. Well...mostly dry, but I don’t think that had anything to do with the rain so much as stripping my pants off in front of an adorable young lady.

Bee, for her part, was trying to be polite and not steal glances. I’m sure she probably caught one or two in the reflection of the windshield or even while I wasn’t looking, and if she did I can’t really say I could blame her. I would’ve done the exact same thing in her situation, and I probably wouldn’t of been very polite about it. After a minute or so I was sitting there in just my bra and panties, heating myself up by leaning in close against the car’s dash.

“Here, Terra. Put that hair up.” Bee had slipped a hand into a cup holder on her car, pulling up a ponytail band for me to wear. With a smile I accepted it gratefully, pulling all my long blonde hair up and trying to lock it in at the back of my head. With warm air brushing over my skin and my chilled, wet hair pulled up into a state of control, I was feeling better already.

“You’re the best, Bee.” I smiled, and gave her a little nudge. When Bee looked over to respond she must’ve forgotten the state I was sitting in, because she looked pretty shocked to take in the full sight. I’ve always had a skinny body and fairly small breasts, but I’d like to think I looked better and better the more clothes that I removed. She seemed to think so too, judging by the blush on her cheeks.

“Uh...don’t mention it, Terra.” She forced a smile, but I could tell there was a blush there on her beautiful, dark cheeks. When she turned back to the road and fidgeted a little in her seat, I couldn’t help but grin. I had a few options there in the car. I could sit back, maybe even close my eyes and focus on how warm it was, and get a little sleep. I could try chatting Bee up, find out more about my new friend before she dropped me off. Or, I could do the only decent thing I could think of given the circumstances, and properly thank her for the kindness she was doing for me.

“H-Hey, what’re you doin-nnnmmm…!” Bee’s voice trailed off as I lowered myself from the waist, bending forward to bring my face and my hands down into her lap. She moved her hand up to let me in before bringing it back to the steering wheel, and even though she was still super surprised about the turn of events, I could tell she was more shocked that taken aback. While I snuck a hand down into Bee’s lap and started lifting the hem of her denim skirt, I glanced up at her with my best charming smile. And I’ve got a hell of a charming smile.

“Keep driving, Bee.” I encouraged her, the hem of her skirt pulled up now, revealing more and more inches of dark, smooth flesh. Her thighs were exposed just underneath my eyeline, and I could start to see the hint of adorable black and yellow striped panties. No wonder they called her Bee. “Don’t you worry about a thing.”

Karen was nice enough to stop by the road and help me out, and to warm me up in her car. Only seemed right that I returned the favor and warmed her up in turn. Karen was trembling but I didn’t hear her complain any, and I looked down into her lap to find just what treasures I could discover. She was wet through those pretty panties of hers; a little damp streak at the front, and I could only assume it was because I had been stripping in front of her just a few moments ago. With a smile creeping over my face I lowered one of my hands, and I started to pet her through the fabric, whispering while I did so.

“Pick up lots of hitchhikers, Bee?” I asked with a grin. “They ever say thank you like this?”

Bee didn’t answer me, probably because it took all she had to keep herself sane while she still drove the car. The rain was coming down hard and visibility was low, and to make matters worse every time she saw the shine of headlights in the distance she had to cope with a sexy little minx fondling her entrance. I could feel through the panties that she was pretty untamed down below; definitely not shaven and perhaps not even trimmed. The same curly black hair atop her head was waiting for me below, and I grinned at the thought of running my nose through both by the time the evening was done. Finally, I hooked a finger against Bee’s panties and started to pull them aside, and while I did it I pursed my lips, blowing a gentle gust of hair through anything that was uncovered.

I watched as curls of her lower hair danced underneath my breath, and listened to how Bee practically whimpered because of it. My smile couldn’t be any bigger by the time I finally lowered my head, bracing the edge of her panties against my thumb and moving to make myself useful. The position made it a little tricky to taste the front of her entrance, so I made due by letting my lips drift past her hair so I could kiss at her hood. A few light pecks to get her excited, and before long she was rolling her hips in the seat, eager for more and more of ol’ Terra. I gave her just what she wanted as my fingers moved to press against her hole, and after a bit of teasing over that warm little opening I finally let my tongue go on ahead, tracking down her clit.

She tasted good. I hadn’t eaten pussy in too long as far as I was concerned, and the heat down there in Bee’s lap was exactly what I was looking for. There was a real thrill to doing in while she drove, too. Every time she swerved or turned, every time I heard the tires squeal on the rainwater, I got a little bit more wet. Bee was getting more and more excited too, and with two of my thin fingers squeezed inside of her she kept tightening and releasing on them, milking them slowly as she rode out her happiness. I lifted my head, peeling my mouth away from her tasty little clit just long enough to study her face. Pretty, dark cheeks, gloriously curly hair, and a confidence that only started to falter when a stranger started to go down on her. I liked this one. I liked her a lot.

“D-Don’t look, just keep going.” Bee whispered, and I felt one of her hands leave the steering wheel to grab ahold of the back of my hair. She pulled tight enough to make me groan in delight before turning my head back to her slit, where I was more than happy to do as I had been ordered. My fingers continued to run around inside of her, pulling apart and snapping back together, stretching her tight little entrance as I did so. My tongue was rolling back and forth over her hood and collecting every last bit of tasty Bee honey, and I swallowed each bit of her flavor with a smile. After she moved me back into position Bee gripped the steering wheel with both hands again, and it was a good thing she did. I was already distracting the poor girl enough on a wet and dark road.

We kept going like that for a little bit longer, and I didn’t need the car heater to keep me warm anymore. I had Bee’s lap and her tasty slit to give me all the heat I needed, and I hungrily kept licking and fingering my new friend. My eyes closed and for a while I even lost track of just what we were doing; that was until I heard my new friend give a sudden curse as her foot slammed on the brake.

“Shit!” Bee hissed, and one of her arms left the wheel to wrap around me as we started to spin. I didn’t know what was happening so I just pressed my fingers deep inside of her, and it wasn’t too surprising that I felt her squeezing them right back in response. My body twisted and shook as the car went twirling, and while I never really thought to ask just what we almost hit, I was content in the fact that by the time we had stopped we were both unhurt. A few seconds later and the car was sitting along the side of the road and Bee was pulling me up, her strong and sweet hands exploring my face as she started to practically babble with worry. “Are you okay?! Shit, Terra, I’m sorry, it came out of nowhere, I-”

“Relax, Bee, I’m all right.” I gave her a smile in response, and in truth I was even better than all right. Bee’s honey was still covering my lips, and now I could feel her hands exploring over my cheeks and my bare shoulders. She had a wonderful grip, especially when she was so adorably concerned. I just grinned at her, and leaned in without a moment of hesitation, pressing my slickened lips against hers. Whether Bee was craving to kiss me or she just got turned on by the brief second of danger I wasn’t entirely sure, but whatever it was she met me full on with all the fiery lust I had been tending to for the past few moments. From the second our lips hit she was kissing me hard; her tongue pushed deep in my mouth and battering around from side to side, eagerly tasting her own pussy from my mouth. She moved her hands to my arms and held me tight, pulling me in close as the car continued to hum. I let my own hands move over her to explore, teasing along her big curly buns of hair or caressing down her neck, and even once letting my honey-covered fingers slid down over her cheek. Marking her with a bit of her taste for me to lick up later.

“Let’s go to the backseat.” I hissed against her mouth, and rolled my hips to suggest what I had in mind. Bee just nodded, her cheeks dark from a blush as she moved a hand to put the car in park. It was too damn cold and too damn rainy to turn it off right there along the side of the road, and pretty soon that heater was going to help us make a hell of a lot of sweat. With a grin I peeled away from her, pushing off of the passenger side seat and dropping my way into the back. It was a long and comfortable bench backseat, and my butt bounced onto it while I waited for her to join me. Before long I saw her tugging at that denim skirt and her shirt, stripping down just like I had done. There wasn’t any room for clothes in the backseat; as it was things were already going to be damn tight.

“Hurry up, Bee!” I whispered, and dipped a hand down the front of my panties. I let my fingers cradle against my pussy, realizing just how wet I had become. While I toyed with myself I continued watching her strip, licking my lips. I was eager for another taste of her, and even more so I couldn’t wait to get my legs wrapped around those beautiful dark-skinned shoulders. “I’m cold back here!”

“Hold your horses, you skinny white bitch!” Bee blurted out in a playful tone, and glanced over her shoulder with a grin. Before long her bra and panties soon joined the pile of discarded clothing in the car, and her beautiful, toned body started to creep back to join me. We were giggling together before she even fell back into the seat, as eager as two new friends about to fuck for the first time could be. As soon as I had that naked brown body in the back I was on top of her, my hands moving to grab Bee’s wrists as I wrestled her down straight to the seat. We were kissing almost instantly, once more sharing the flavor of each other’s mouths while I let my body stretch out on top of hers. I could feel those toned legs wrap around my waist and her hips push forward, grinding against me in a lewd admission of how much she wanted me. My own flat chest went up right against Bee’s more ample one, and even though I was still wearing my sports bra and panties, I could feel just how excited she was through the fabric.

She broke her wrists free of my grasp after a moment, and I was glad she did. Those strong hands of hers made quick work of what was left of my clothes, peeling my sports bra off and throwing it into the front seat. When she moved to grab my panties she gave my ass a very deserving slap before peeling them off, and the two of us giggled in excitement while she groped and fondled her way down my lower half. Before long we were both quite naked and happy in Bee’s backseat, and I finally moved in to lick that little taste of honey I had left on her cheek. Still sweet. Still warm.

“Thanks for the ride.” I whispered against Bee’s cheek, rubbing my nose back and forth across her skin. She only gave a little laugh, and moved to squeeze my ass again. After a bit more squirming I finally came to an idea, and I moved a hand up to tap her nose before I spoke. “Just lay there. Let’s make you buzz.”

It was a corny line, but fuck you, I was excited.

My thin body turned quickly on top of her, and before long I was in the perfect position to sixty-nine my new friend. I let my legs lower to straddle that wonderful face of hers, and no sooner did I mount her did I hear her take in a long, deep scent. She must’ve really liked what this skinny white bitch smelled like when she was hot and bothered, because it was only a few seconds later that I felt her licking like there was no tomorrow. Her hands locked around my thighs and she started to eat my pussy with an energy and an enthusiasm that I wish all my old lovers had, slurping and slashing with her tongue, absolutely throwing herself into it. Sometimes, girls were just a little too timid down there. Not Bee. She wanted to taste every inch of my pussy, and from the second I mounted her face she did everything she could to live that dream. With those curly buns of black hair resting underneath my rear I couldn’t help but brace myself, leaning on the seat as I was completely taken off guard for the moment.

“J...Jeez, Bee, that’s...hoooooo boy...I…” Hell if I knew what to say. Who would’ve known the stylish and cute young lady would be such a sloppy eater? I didn’t lower myself to her folds so much as fell into them, not really able to keep myself up under my own power with bee so eagerly working. While Bee continued to slurp and lick in one of the best bits of service in my life, I did all I could to drop my mouth down and open up wide, ready to return the flavor.

The heater already had the windows fogged, but we didn’t help the situation in the moments that followed. Each one of us were eating and licking with everything we had, drinking up each other’s taste and completely fuckin’ losing ourselves in it. Bee would slap my ass from time to time, and in response I’d turn my head and bite the inside of her thigh, making her squeal while her dark flesh was pinned between my teeth. More than once we found ourselves amidst a giggling fit while the excitement continued to dance between us, and damned if we didn’t give each other more than our share of peaks just during that first run at each other’s pussy’s. Bee’s first came when I was slurping along on her hood and pulled two of my fingers out of her, noticing just how wet and glazed they were. Never one to pass up the chance to push the boundaries, I couldn’t help but to lower my fingers and squeeze them both right up against the tight, dark entrance of her ass. Bee gasped into my pussy but kept licking, and since I didn’t hear any particular complaints I let both of those fingers push inside.

No sooner did I feel that tight entrance stretch around them did Bee start cumming, and boy did she really let it fly. Squirting girls are always so fun, aren’t they? That little burst of juice wasn’t much respite from the heat that was building in the car, but it was refreshing nonetheless. I let Bee’s squirt dance up into my hair after letting it blast across my face, and with my hair still-wet I couldn’t help but laugh wildly.

“God, Bee, you’re so fuckin’ hot!” She really was. My little black backseat slut. Just like Bee, I came quite a bit that night. The first time was squarely on top of her little mouth, with her tongue moving up and down my slit and those strong hands of hers squeezing the sides of my ass. I took a deep breath of the thick smell of sex that we had filled the car with, threw my head back, and moaned like a whore as it completely overtook me. All of the walking in the freezing rain was worth it for that one orgasm, to feel my body tighten up and release across Bee’s hungry mouth, to feel myself shudder and to listen to the beating rain on the roof as I continued to twitch. She kept licking throughout most of it but she started to slow it down when I started coming down; easing me out of it since she could tell how sensitive I was. A slow smile spread over my face, and I lowered my hips just enough to press my little, wet pussy against her face. I rolled back and forth in my post-orgasmic bliss, smearing my juice all over her face and making sure she was covered in my scent. It was a hell of a climax, but it wasn’t quite enough to satisfy me entirely that evening.

Once I had collected myself I sat up in the seat, moving to sit opposite of Bee. With a grin on my lips I moved my hands down to grab her by the shoulders, pulling her up hard so I could give her an appropriately wet and messy kiss. Our tongues battered against each other as they already had before, only this time the flavor was far more intense with both of us having just recently tasted from the other’s wet slit. I trembled as I felt her hands moving around on me, holding my waist and teasing my breasts, pulling me closer and closer as we got increasingly more intimate. Every now and again there’d be the flicker of light as a car passed by us on the road, but the windows were far too fogged up and the rain too heavy to see anything. Too bad. I wouldn’t of minded showing off the beautiful bitch I was taking that night.

Eventually I managed to get my legs forward, hooking them around Bee as we started to slide together. She gasped as she first felt our pussies touch, and she looked down in surprise like she hadn’t expected it. With our warm entrance never closer, I shot her a wicked little smile as I moved my hands around her waist.

“One more ride.” I whispered against her lips, and gave her another pussy-flavored kiss. Bee just melted against me, moving her legs around me in turn and holding on for dear life. Though we started at about the middle of the bench backseat by the end of it Bee’s back had been pushed to the car door, and I was grinding on her like a madwoman from the other side. Even though I had been walking in the rain for hours I still had plenty of energy to trib this beauty, and every time I moved my hips and felt her pussy drag on mine, it gave me more and more fuel for the fire. Our mouths crashed together and I kissed her deep and hard as I pinned her, my hands moving to hold her wrists and slam her arms to the car door, letting her flesh get chilled by the cold window as I continued to heat up literally every other part of her. I could feel our sweat rubbing against each other’s body just as we made the car smell even thicker of our scent, and amidst our kiss I drew it in deep and shuddered down to my very core.

God, I love the smell of sex. Especially someplace where it’s dense. Hot. Sweaty. I had all of those things there in the car, with the two of us baking with the heater on, and our bodies sticky and entwined and wet. When we eventually hit the road again that night I refused to let Bee open the window; we were both boiling but I made her just turn the air conditioner on. That way, we didn’t lose that smell until long into the next morning.

But for now, in that instant, I was all about savoring it. I leaned in and licked lewdly up Bee’s throat, swallowing the taste of her flesh and her sweat and her excitement in one quick swipe. She was moaning and sounding pretty helpless just then, and as the lights of passing cars continued to flicker I kept thrusting my hips into her, smashing our sexes together and spreading our nectar to each other.

“Feel that, Bee? Like getting fucked by a stranger?” I couldn’t help but tease her, grinning wider and wider. The car kept shaking and quaking while I fucked her harder and harder, our peaks drawing more near with every slam of my hips. “You just pick up cute sluts hoping one of ‘em will fuck you?!”

She didn’t answer. Can’t blame her, it was probably a hard thing to admit. Oh, and her voice was way, way too busy moaning while I fucked her into a climax. I got another of her squirting releases as a reward, only this time my own pussy was point black there to catch the heat. I shuddered as I felt the spray push right against me, and it was enough to trigger my own thundering orgasm. I tended not to squirt, but when I cum my muscles usually go super tight, and I cling to whoever I’m fucking with all my might. That night my fingernails left their mark on Bee, just like her squirt left its mark on the backseat of her car.

Eventually it was over, and we were both exhausted and happy, and very sweaty as we laid in the back. Bee leaned up early to switch the heater to the air conditioning, and when the chill started to fill the room she collapsed back into my arms. The two of us laid there naked and happy, sharing the occasional kiss. I took a few more long drinks of her lips before the time came for us to finally hit the road again. And while it was a little sad to know I’d be saying goodbye to her soon, if my travels had taught me anything it was that there was always more fun right around the corner.

More beautiful women, more excitement, and more adventure to be had. I couldn’t wait to see who’d give me a ride next.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Horny Highway Hotel Whores With Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without enough money to pay for her own hotel room, Terra's lucky enough to be invited to share one with a pretty young goth named Raven. As it turns out Raven's been having some trouble with her boyfriend lately, and Terra's there to help her construct the most creative break-up letter ever!

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter Two: Horny Highway Hotel Whores With Pizza  
-By Drace Domino

You ever show off for someone? Sure you have, we’ve all done it at some point, and there’s a lot of great reasons to do it. Whether you want to really make an impression on them or you just want to show that you’re better than the girl standing beside you, there’s always a good reason to see if you can dance harder, be sexier, tell a better joke. But you ever show off with the purpose of shutting someone down? Of putting them in their place? It’s a pretty fun thing, truth be told. If you do it right, you can have a lot of fun for yourself at the same time that you’re putting a jerk in their place. It’s even sweeter when you know they’re sitting around thinking of where they went wrong, and wondering why they didn’t appreciate what they had.

My name’s Terra. This is a story about the time I helped Raven break up with her boyfriend.

 

“C’mon, please?” I was offering my sweetest eyes, my hands folded together as I leaned across the counter. Problem was, my gray shirt over my long sleeved white wasn’t exactly there to show off any of my assets, and my breasts weren’t really “flirt into a cheap hotel room” quality anyway. Because of that, I went with my eyes. Always been told I had good ones, and that with the right look I could charm just about anybody. Unfortunately, that evening the man behind the counter just wasn’t going for it. “I only have twenty bucks, but...but I really need a place to stay.”

“Try the shelter, then.” The man behind the counter didn’t even look up from his magazine, so naturally he didn’t get a chance to catch the old Terra sweet-gaze. In reality he was probably used to dealing with people like me; drifters that wandered in from the nearby highway that were desperate for a place to stay for the night. Just as well, I didn’t actually have twenty dollars. Just fifteen. But I was hoping that if he’d give it to me for twenty, fifteen wouldn’t of been much of a stretch.

“The shelter’s no good.” I sighed, and tried to play the part of the pitiful young woman once more. I kicked my sneaker idly to the carpet, and tucked my hands behind my back, trying to look completely and totally innocent. As far as this current city knew, I totally was. “And I’m new here. I don’t even know where I can find one.”

“Tourist maps are free.” Again, he refused to look up from his magazine, and I gave a small grunt of frustration. It was enough to force him to clear his throat, sounding like he had a bit more authority than he actually did. Everyone liked to feel tough and important sometimes. “Take one and hit the road, or I’ll call the cops and you can spend the night with them.”

“Nnn...you’re mean.” I scowled, rapping my fingers on the counter between us. If I were a taller girl I would’ve reached across the counter and swatted the paper out of his hands, but since I wasn’t in that moment I had pulled my hand into one of my pockets. I had a perfect thing for stubborn jerks like that who wouldn’t work with my charms; a smooth and polished rock that was just wonderful for beaning dicks in the head with. As luck would have it; however, I managed to evade the hassle of a night in a jail cell by the sound of a voice slipping behind me. It was monotone; so much so that at first I thought someone had snuck in and turned the TV on. Monotone, yet not totally devoid of compassion.

“You can stay with me, if it means that much to you.” I turned around and my eyes went wide, looking at the next lovely creature to cross my path. I’d never seen skin like hers. So pale, so wonderfully pale that it looked almost grey, and it was accented by hair that was soft purple in color. She was wearing what I instantly knew were breakup clothes. Sweatpants. Bare feet. An oversized shirt that didn’t actually fit her, likely because it belonged to an ex. This girl had recently ended something important to her, and the bags under her eyes and the voice laced with the tiny hint of sorrow were all the further proof I needed. I took all of that in with just one brief second, before I finally flashed her a charming smile and gestured to the bucket of ice she held. She must’ve overheard the discussion while she was taking the time to refill it.

“Well, I...that’s a sweet offer, but I don’t often take favors from cute girls holding ice.” It was a horrible pickup line. And blatantly false. I would absolutely take any favor from any cute girl, no matter what the hell she was holding. Though to my surprise, as I was cringing from my admittedly bad line, the girl before me cracked a smile. She even chuckled a little, and it was an odd, wonderfully unique tone. I’d never heard anyone laugh like that up to that point, or ever again, really.

“...you’re funny.” She gave me a small smile, her lips tugging at the corners as she tilted her head. Her voice was still very near a solid monotone, but there was a kindness there that not even her unique mannerisms could undermine. “Most everyone says I’m really cold. Like...between me and the ice...I’d be the...cold one.” She was trying her best to make a joke, that much was obvious. And I couldn’t break her sweet little goth heart.

“Ha! That’s hilarious, cutie!” I even slapped my belly in response to it, maybe a bit of an overkill but she seemed to respond to it. With a smile I stepped up to her, and I offered her my left hand since her right was still holding the ice bucket. “My name’s Terra. And I would absolutely love to spend the night in your room.”

No shit I would. Even sad and in lazy pants, she was hot. Goth hot.

“Raven.” My new friend greeted me with another half-smile on her pale features, and she gestured for me to follow her. Before long I was tailing behind her as I glanced back towards the man working the register. I flipped him off, but nobody but the security cameras saw. He was really damn interested in that magazine.

 

“He sounds like a real jerk, Ravey.” I offered my opinion around a mouthful of pizza, as me and my new friend sat on the single bed in her room. Now, to really give you an idea for the kind of place this was...it was a damn cheap hotel. So cheap that I wasn’t even asking for anything ludicrously over the top with my offer to pay $20 for the room. It was tiny and cramped, the bed was only slightly better than sleeping on the floor, and the remote was chained to the endstand. As was the clock. And even the Bible had a chain coming from the binding. We’re talking a real dive. But only a half hour into meeting my new friend, it didn’t really seem all that bad.

Raven, despite her pale skin and those dark and mysterious eyes, was just about the most considerate girl I had met since my run-in with Bee a few weeks ago. She took me in with what constituted as a smile for her, and even ordered us a pizza to share. And it was there on the edge of the bed, as I picked the mushrooms off and flicked them into the corner of the box, that I put myself to work at addressing my new friend’s relationship troubles.

“He’s...He’s not the worst.” Raven sighed a little, sitting cross-legged a foot or so away from me. She pulled some of her purple hair back to tuck behind one of her ears, and she murmured quietly as she fidgeted. She was shy. Sweet. Cute little goth tart probably hadn’t been listened to in far too long. “But I just couldn’t handle Garfield flirting with every other woman he saw. It was like a bad cartoon, where he’d get those hearts in his eyes if she was even close to cute. It made me feel...not...pret-”

“Shush.” I moved my hand out just then and there, and pressed one of my bare fingers squarely down the center of her pale lips. I...accidentally got a little bit of pizza grease on her mouth, but whatever, we were eating the damn thing anyway. And I had a point to make. “Don’t you think like that, Ravey. He’s a woman chasing jerk that didn’t deserve you. And honestly? You’re gorgeous. I mean...look at you. You’re wearing sweatpants with little cartoon devils on them, and you’re still turning me on. I bet if you hopped in that shower, took a minute to refresh yourself, well...doubt I’d be able to keep myself away from you.”

I had always been very upfront about flirting. Because why not? Why hide it? Sure, Raven could’ve found it a little creepy that I just openly admitted I found her the hottest thing in the tri-county area, but what was the worst that could happen? She’d throw me out? Shit, I was there an hour ago and it wasn’t that bad. And though my words were mostly spoken from a position of wanting to make her feel better, there was a hell of a lot of truth in them. It was hard to describe the appeal of this girl. She was smart and reserved, and her voice was just...so throaty, and so hot. I still get wet thinking about it. So I was pretty open in that minute, and even though I’m almost one hundred percent sure I had hit on her with a mouth full of pizza, somehow it found its mark.

“Y...You think so?” She asked, her brow raising as she gazed at me. She gave me a look with those dark eyes of hers, and I couldn’t hold back a shiver. Spooky but sexy devil-gaze of hers. “Well...maybe I should...go...clean up then.”

I arched a brow in curiosity, as if I wasn’t sure I heard her right. And I really wasn’t sure. For a moment my body froze up, and I kept wondering if she knew exactly what she was saying. But the look in her eyes, the sound of her voice, and the small smile on her lips...well, she knew. Girl totally knew. She was going to get back at her jackass boyfriend by nailing some hot blonde that she met at a sleazy hotel. Didn’t get much better than that for anyone involved.

Well...it could probably get better for the boyfriend, but...fuck him.

“Go on.” I whispered, a mischievous smile spreading on my face. My mind was already spinning with possibilities, and I was trembling with excitement. I wanted to drag my tongue across every last inch of that pale skin, and I wanted to hear that mysterious, throaty voice calling out my name until our neighbors knocked down the door. And if they were half as hot as Raven, I’d fuck them too! I giggled a little, and my fingers drew tight fists against the blanket, whispering with a look of delight in my eyes. “Go shower! I’ll be right here!”

“Okay!” Raven beamed, the biggest I had seen her smile and the most excited I had heard her talk. She pulled herself up to her feet and stood up quickly, practically scrambling to the bathroom. And once the door had closed, her cute little rear shut behind the nearby door, I took a look around. At the leftover pizza, at the sleazy hotel, and at the cell phone Raven had let sit on the endstand. I couldn’t help but grin, my eyes falling on that nice little piece of equipment.

Unlike everything else, it certainly wasn’t chained down...and I had a very, very important job for it.

 

By the time the shower had started and ended, I had gotten everything into position. The room had rose a few degrees and I could feel a little mist coating the air, the natural response from someone showering mere feet away with only a flimsy door in between us. I was coiled and ready to act as I listened to Raven drying off, humming idly to herself as she got ready. And when the door finally started to open up I jumped into action, my voice calling out in the room, breaking up the silence and greeting my new friend.

“Pizza delivery!” I called out, standing near the exit to the hotel room. I had adjusted my clothes a little bit to look the part, wearing my T-shirt without the long sleeved white one underneath it, and wrapping that one around my waste to dangle like a struggling college kid. I was holding up the pizza box we had just eaten out of, now closed and sealed, and I held it up as I spoke up again. “Ma’am, the pizza girl is here! She wants you to be satisfied with your order!”

Okay...so I’m a bad actor. Just how it is. But what I’m good at is making girls wet, and once Raven realized just what the hell I was doing...oh yeah. She was wet. So was I for that matter, because she stepped out of the shower only wearing a towel wrapped around her body, but one thing at a time here.

“The...piz...za?” She arched a brow, looking very curious at first. She was holding the towel tight around her otherwise naked and still-wet body, her pale skin somehow shimmering from the mild layer of water etched over her flesh. She gazed at me in utter confusion until I managed to gesture to the side, jerking my head towards the TV. There, sitting atop it and facing the room sat Raven’s cell phone. A large red light was alit at the very bottom of the screen, clearly informing my new friend that she was recording. And to help drive home the point, I slipped right back into character with a smile.

“Ma’am, I understand you are working hard on a present for your boyfriend!” More bad acting. Cringeworthy bad acting. “But I have brought you...this pie. This pie in the hopes you will find satisfaction from it.”

A little video to send to Garfield. If he wanted to watch other girls so bad, he could watch one of them fuck Raven better than he ever could. And it sent shivers down my spine when I heard Raven finally speak, her lips parting as she stepped forward towards the center of the room.

“I find a good pizza down...right sexy.” Whew...she was an even worse actress than me. Good to know. “Would you, pizza girl? Say this pizza is a good and sexy kind?”

“It’s hot. And steamy.” I spoke up, doing my best to paraphrase what was going on inside of me. Whether or not it actually applied to pizza. “And wet. It is really wet, maybe...it will slip off of your fingers!”

“Then I will just finger it again, that naughty pizza!” Raven responded back, and I don’t mind telling you that we sounded like a couple of idiots. It was practically impossible not to. And that night, after we got done we watched the video we just recorded a few times, laughing our asses off the whole time. But before you got to have a delightful evening laughing over your poorly-made fuck tape, you had to actually make a poorly-made fuck tape. So to move things forward I finally drew up towards Raven, and I threw the pizza idly to the foot of the bed.

“You might have ordered pizza, ma’am, but are you sure you’re not hungry for...pizza gi-”

“Pizza gir-” We stepped on each other’s lines, and tried to hold back the laughter between us before I finally took over once more.

“Pizza girl - that’s right!” I pointed a thumb to myself, and let my eyes trail up and down over the other woman’s body. In that towel, with that voice, and that face...it really didn’t matter how ridiculous she sounded. I wanted her. I wanted her more than Garfield did, that much was sure. And so I had a moment of weakness, a moment where I broke character only briefly, and said the only thing that sounded even remotely believable that evening. “...I’m going to make you forget all of your troubles tonight.”

Raven was a girl that had a lot of troubles, I could tell. And while we didn’t know each other long enough for me to help her out with all of them, I was going to resolve the boyfriend one. And I was going to do it on camera, for his eyes only. Silly or not, over the top dialogue or not, this pizza girl was going to deliver.

Damn, wish I thought of that when we were filming it.

 

“You ordered the pizza, but looks like me that’s getting the pie!” Trust me, the image being recorded on Raven’s phone was much better than my delivery. I had disrobed my beautiful new goth friend and had her sit down at the edge of the bed, spreading those pale legs of hers so I could get a good look at that little slit of hers. She wasn’t shaved but she was neatly trimmed; a tiny patch of purple hair matching that on her head sat there, convincing me that the unusual color wasn’t a dye job, but somehow her own natural hue. Either way, I delighted in tickling my nose back and forth through the tiny patch as I teased at the front of her pale lips, letting my tongue slip back and forth, only barely petting it across her pussy. She had a sweet scent to her, likely thanks to whatever body wash she had just used in the shower, but there was still that gentle aroma of a young woman in the throes of excited bliss. Couldn’t replicate that with body wash. As I teased back and forth in front of Raven’s pussy I moved my hands up, smoothing them along the insides of her thighs as I gazed up and spoke aloud. “Are you sure you want to sleep with a horny pizza girl, ma’am? Don’t you have a boy you’re friends with? A boyfriend, even?”

“I DO BUT HE IS BAD.” Raven’s voice suddenly hit a higher tone, and she blurted out her impromptu lines completely inelegantly. It was so awkward and so obvious we both started snickering, our eyes gazing at each other’s until the giggling died down. When she reclaimed her senses she let a hand move into my blonde hair, and as she gave me sweet, sweet pets she moved a leg up, bracing her knee over one of my shoulders. I didn’t mind. The more of her legs wrapped around my head, the better. “You won’t refuse to eat me out, will you, pizza girl?”

“Never, beautiful housewife, I will-wait, what?!” I broke character for a moment, looking up at Raven with a stunned expression on my face. “He refused to eat you out?!” Raven looked timid in that moment, as if she had just shyly revealed a very private thing.

“...he said it made his jaw hurt.” She admitted, looking both sad and embarrassed in the same stroke, as if it was her fault.

“Wow. What an asshole.” I blurted out, still positioned on my knees at the foot of the bed. I was still fully clothed as I knelt there, and my shirt shifted around my body as I suddenly twisted back, looking straight at the camera. I knew it was bad taste to address the audience, but I couldn’t help it as I rose my hand up, flipping off the boy I would never meet. “What an asshole. Fuck you, buddy. Fuck. You.”

If I had any reservations about breaking up this already doomed relationship they quickly went to the wayside with that revelation, and I turned back to Raven’s pussy with a hunger I hadn’t felt in some time. This wasn’t just about fucking a pretty goth in a sleazy hotel anymore. It was about giving this beauty, this kind and shy sweetheart, a night she could really relish. I wanted to make her scream and whimper in joy, and I wanted to make her cum as much as she deserved. I looked up at her once more, and after a long, hungry lick during which I pressed my tongue flat at the base of her slit, dragging it up until I lapped her hood, I finally spoke up again with a proud tone in my voice.

“Taste good.” I blurted out in my finest acting tone. And in truth, it wasn’t really acting...she did taste good. “Like a woman that hasn’t been fucked good for a real, real long time.”

Putting aside the script problems of “hasn’t been fucked good,” my line was delivered with perfect precision, if I do say so myself. At least the audience enjoyed it, and by audience I mean the young woman I then buried my face in the lap of. Raven’s lips parted and she started moaning from the very beginning, from the very instant my nose buried into that patch of purple fur and my lips worked to smear across the delightful, warm flesh of her hood. Her fingers tightened in my hair and she pulled against my shoulder with her knee, trying to get me even closer as she slowly fed her sweet, sweet slit to me. And damn, was she delicious. Delicious and sensitive.

To this day Raven is still probably one of the most sensitive women down there that I ever met. I had only barely started to lick her before her flat-voiced moaning turned into a higher pitch, and she tightened herself against me as her body shook in a tiny orgasm. It wasn’t earth shattering but it was very clearly only the first of many, and it came complete with a thin glaze of delicious nectar that tasted even sweeter than the usual sip from her tap. I purred, my rear wiggling back and forth, making sure to put on a show for the young man that’d be watching, realizing just what he had missed. He’d probably sit there watching, thinking to myself that he could’ve joined. He could’ve been there.

He’d be wrong, of course. There was no way in hell I was sharing this goth cutie. She was just too perfect.

Raven’s whimpering was slow and steady, and every now and again it was struck with a sudden cry, her body tightening and her hips pushing forward as she mashed her pussy to the edge of my nose. She only got thicker and tastier with each one of her tiny orgasms, and it didn’t take long before she fell back from her waist, landing flat against the bed. Her pert breasts were heaving and her pale flesh was lined with a thin layer of excited sweat; the result of her body’s strain at having so many tiny orgasms all at once. I just grinned in delight, and gazed down at the glistening, pale folds situated before me. I hadn’t even fingered her yet. I’d already exhausted her with quivering delight with merely my mouth...that was how undersexed and frustrated, how starved for attention this beauty was.

Well...her long famine was at an end, because ol’ Terra was going to spend the night fucking her so hard that her memory would be hazy of any day before then. I stood up from the bed and moved my hands to my belt, snapping it free and throwing it aside before stepping out of my shorts. All the while I looked at Raven’s naked body, laying there smiling and content, gazing up at me with a tiny tint to her cheeks and her lovely, bare body glistening. She wanted me desperately, and boy did I ever want her, too. I gazed back at the camera to make sure it was still recording, and then finally I returned with a bit more cheesy acting.

“No breadsticks with this pizza, ma’am!” I announced loudly, and drew a foot up to step up upon the bed. It was enough to show her my own slit, wet and so very, very eager for her. “But lucky for you, there’s a special on our twisted, honey-glazed crust!” I have...no idea what the hell I was talking about. It was a terrible metaphor for what I did to her after I said it. In truth, only the honey-glazed part was right.

Either way, the camera would’ve seen me moving up naked onto the bed, drifting over towards Raven and sneaking down just long enough to give her a kiss. A sweet, lingering kiss where our tongues danced and our lips parted in smiles, and we shared the flavor of her multiple orgasms. She deserved to kiss someone that went down on her. And once I was finished with her lips on mine I decided to finally kick things into overdrive, this time by moving to slide a thigh up and mount her face, pressing my own horny hole against her pretty, goth face.

I mounted Raven so that I was facing the rest of her body, and that much was for a very specific reason. While the camera kept recording I leaned down from the waist, almost as if I was about to sixty-nine her. And while that was...technically true, I had a little twist to make things more exciting. Instead of just burying my face in between those pale thighs I moved my arms tight around Raven’s waist, hugging her lower half as hard as I could before I started to pull myself back up. Raven, for her part, realized just what I was doing and swung her legs up in turn, so that before too long we closer resembled the number that our position was named for. Raven’s legs were dangling in the air and trapping my cheeks in between her warm thighs, and my own pussy was smothering back and forth over those wonderfully soft folds. And for my part, I couldn’t of been happier.

Garfield...less so, I suspect.

“If your boyfriend was here, tell him what you’d say!” I finally ordered, dropping character for the last time as I squeezed my hips down, pressing my pussy to her mouth. I gave her a little lick; just a tiny tease as if I was silently promising I’d stop if she didn’t listen. “What would you tell that selfish, woman-chasing prick?!”

“I’d tell him I don’t need him anymore!” Raven yelled, and I was so very proud of her. Partly because she had just announced her freedom with that monotone voice of hers, and partly because every word she said drug her mouth back and forth over my tight, wet pussy. I trembled, and my arms tightened around her waist as I worked to hold her up. She wasn’t done; not by a long shot, and every time she screamed her voice was muffled by the presence of my sex squeezed half across her mouth. “He can do his own laundry! He can see if any of the girls he chases will watch his stupid shows with him! I’m done, Garfield! Done with you!”

And...to be fair, she was probably done with boys at that point, too. Oh well. Tee hee.

And with pride shining in my face, I buried that glowing expression straight against Raven’s slit, licking and slurping and nibbling with every ounce of my affection for this pretty young goth. She reciprocated eagerly, and before long we forgot all about the camera and focused instead on something far, far more important: each other. The bed creaked back and forth as we rolled our hips and lapped eagerly at each other, tasting and savoring and giving each other shocking little orgasms. I had picked up Raven’s habit for the evening; she was simply so timid and sweet in how she serviced me that I couldn’t help but break my climaxes down to more timid shivers that ran up my spine. Even with my pussy pressed flush against her face, she still gave me delicate and sweet attentions. That sort of dedicated pussy eater was rare...too rare to be wasted on an asshole like her boyfriend.

Eventually my hands started to explore, when I was confident that Raven could keep her lower half up without my arms around her back. And while her legs dangled, her ankles crossed to help give her stability, I allowed my hands to move to the tight, pert shape of her rear. Oh, I squeezed that adorable little thing but good...my fingers digging into that pale, pert ass and squeezing it appreciatively, even hungrily. She made a noise of contentment as I completely victimized her rear to my groping, and in the heat of the moment I could even feel her give me a deep, licking moan as my hands first slapped against them. I chuckled softly with my lips coated in Raven’s nectar, and as I turned my head to nibble back and forth across her thighs, I finally spoke up with another gentle request.

“Wanna show him one last thing, Ravey?” I asked, my brow arched. I lifted my hips just off of her face, enough so that I could catch a glimpse of her eyes. Raven just blushed eagerly and nodded, accepting the request without even thinking about what I had in mind. She didn’t care. She just wanted to be fucked and cared for by someone that treated her like a real woman, she just wanted the sort of affection anyone could have. She wanted to show Garfield, her former boyfriend, that she had more worth than he gave her credit for.

Or...maybe she just wanted someone to play with her ass. Because I was hinting at it pretty hard, and she was really fucking into it.

Right there under the gaze of the camera I slapped both of my hands against the side of Raven’s rear, pulling her cheeks apart to expose the pale little pucker underneath. One of my hands pulled forward long enough to slide my middle finger into her pussy, and I rolled it back and forth within her walls, collecting enough of her juice and my spit to get it nice and wet. With a grin I pulled my finger back afterwards, and I teased it slowly around the center of her rear, very softly pushing back and forth. I could hear her whimper in excitement, ready to have her ass played with. Just before I pushed that slick middle finger inside of her; however, I fired it once more towards the camera with a cocky grin.

He deserved what he was getting. It was with that thought in my mind that I finally pushed my middle finger inside of Raven’s tight little ass, and buried my mouth against her pussy yet again. The noises she made...whew. I’ll remember them for years. All of her sounds were muffled by my pussy squeezing against her lips and her nose, but even still she was a little songbird if there ever was one. For a girl that seemed so dedicated to being a monotone goth, she was pretty passionate as she cried out while my finger pushed into her ass, and she squeezed her thighs hard on either side of my head, desperate to keep me there. And I soon learned that she wasn’t the selfish type like her boyfriend was; no sooner did I touch her little rump did she return the favor by craning her head up and slipping out her tongue, working my back door in turn.

That much I didn’t expect, but it was a welcomed touch. I trembled and almost fell from my mounted position when it first happened, my knees going weak and my breath catching in my throat. She had slipped two fingers into my pussy to slowly start working back and forth, and her wonderfully warm and wet tongue was moving back and for---you know what? Why don’t I just tell you what I said when she did it. It didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Oh, god, you’re licking my fucking ass so good!” I cried out, screaming it into her pussy while I licked. With my middle finger pushing a little deeper into her ass, I bopped up and down on her face, screaming again with an even louder voice. “Your tongue is so warm! So warm and wet on my ass! And you’re fingering me sooooo deep!”

I wasn’t saying those things for her benefit, and she knew it. She’s a grown damn woman, she knew full well what she was doing to me. But for young Garfield, who had to resort to watching the video, he couldn’t necessarily see just what his girlfriend was doing to this mysterious stranger. He couldn’t witness her tongue working back and forth over my ass, and he couldn’t see her fingers going so deep into my hole. All he could see was a super-cute blonde riding his goth gal’s face, and her pale flesh as her ass was held up in the air, fingered much to her delight. With the words out to inform Garfield just what he had thrown away, I buried my face into Raven’s pussy once more, purring as I sucked and licked. This girl was a selfless little darling, and I just wanted her to keep having those shivering little climaxes of hers.

And she kept at it. Quake after quake of tiny releases hit us both that night, and it might surprise you to find out there wasn’t a big, thundering resolution to the whole event. We suckled each other and changed positions when her back got tired, and then we kept playing with each other for more tiny peaks. There was no horrible rough and sweat-covered fucking, no exhausted conclusion where we passed out against each other. But we went on for a long time...always changing up our position, always working at each other slowly and sweetly, and always in front of the camera. Eventually we noticed that the camera hadn’t just stopped recording but that the phone itself had run out of power, and Raven pulled herself away from our tangled legs so she could plug it in to recharge. And after another hour or two of fondling, kissing, stroking, and cumming she unplugged it once more, and we watched the video we made while I held her in bed.

She was warm. Sweet. I’m not huge on the whole cuddling thing, truth be told, but I didn’t mind it that night. I let Raven lay on top of me and held her close while we watched the video, laughing at our bad dialogue and getting excited again and again as we watched our session. We...might have even fingered each other to another pair of climaxes while we watched, but in all honesty at that point it was a bit of a haze, and I was getting pretty tired. I didn’t fall asleep until Raven did, and by then it was well past four in the morning. And with that little goth girl in my arms, I tilted her head back and kissed her gently on the forehead.

She deserved better than Garfield, and I was sure she’d find it. I was glad to be there for her, to help her get over him, to show her that her body could have a hell of a lot of fun with the right partner. Maybe I’d check in on her again someday, but as I laid back in the bed and closed my eyes, I couldn’t help but wonder just where I’d go next.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	3. Doing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, and spot of trouble Terra's found herself in. This time our hero wound up in a tiny jail cell in a small town. Unfortunately the only officer on duty, Renee Montoya, isn't entirely thrilled she has to babysit. Thankfully Renee's romantic partner Kate shows up to lighten the mood, and make the night pass much, much sweeter.

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter Three: Doing Time  
-By Drace Domino

Ever been in really big trouble? Like the sort where you’re not sure exactly what’s going to happen to you? It doesn’t have to be a moment of extreme danger to be important, or to leave one heck of an impact on you. But I’ve found over the years that sometimes, you can get out of those tough moments because someone likes you. Even if they just met you, if they take enough of a shining you’d be surprised at just how much of a hand they’re willing to lend you. Granted, sometimes it comes with a little cost associated with it, but...well, usually it’s a payment that’s pretty fun to give.

My name’s Terra. This is a story about how I got out of jail free.

 

Granted, I still don’t know just how long I was going to be there, or if anything really bad was going to happen to me. I had been caught trying to steal a handful of cash out of a convenience store register, and there were enough people there to stop me from slipping out before the cops got there. I’m a tough girl but I didn’t really want to make things worse than they already were; after all, when I had just been stopped with my hand around a stolen wad of five dollar bills, I could still ride the fact that I was a homeless girl that was desperate and hungry. Little hard to play that up after you dole out a few black eyes. So when I had been caught and blocked from running off I simply hung my head and played along, hoping that the officer that finally came to pick me up would show some mercy on me.

I hadn’t really expected her to be such a hardass. From the second she shoved me into the back of her cop car I was worried; I hadn’t seen her smile yet and she looked like the type that played everything by the book. It was dark that night and I had already been hungry and tired so I didn’t pay much attention to her at the time, mostly we rode in silence after she had given me the quick rundown of my rights. I still remember that ride in the back of her car pretty well, even if I didn’t pay her much attention during the trip. The night was cold and I remembered being happy just being in a car with a working heater, and thinking to myself that I’d at least be getting a meal once we got to the station. If they still served dinner after eleven, at least.

My new best friend the officer had pulled me out of the car roughly, saying nothing as she walked me alone to a tiny station on the outskirts of town. This was a pretty small place with a population barely hitting the hundreds, and as a result it only had one single cop on active duty at the time. Just my luck that the woman of the hour was the charming, rough-handling bitch that shoved me into a cell before harshly slamming the door behind me. Once we were in the light of the tiny station I could finally start processing things; looking around curiously as I fully started to take in my situation. There was plenty I could say for myself, that I didn’t mean to take the money or that I was just desperate, but that particularly miserable night I could only offer one thing to the woman that was moving to sit at a desk not far away from my cell.

“...I’m hungry.” I whimpered, trying to sound only slightly more pathetic than I actually felt. “Could I have something to eat, Officer…?”

“Montoya.” The voice returned to me as she sat at her desk, moving to prop her feet up on the edge of it. She was an attractive if stern-looking Latina woman; dark brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of her head, and her athletic body was fit tightly into a police uniform. Dress slacks marked with handcuffs and a nightstick led into sensible black shoes, and I had to admit that she filled out the button-up blue shirt with a tie pretty well. She was a solid looking woman; perhaps not the curvy beauty that might have caught a lot of eyes, but by the same token neither was I. While I was skinny and pretty flat, Officer Montoya was...well-defined. Probably had some nice muscles under her uniform. At that moment I wasn’t too concerned about what was underneath; however, because she just shot me a glance with a small frown etched on her face. “You’ll get fed in the morning. I don’t have anything here, as you can see.”

“Oh. ...okay, Officer Montoya.” I murmured, my hands clinging to the bars of my cell. It really was a podunk little station, in fact it reminded me of the sort you’d see in Westerns. A single room with a cell and a desk, where the law had to deal with a chattering drunk a mere few feet away. I hadn’t really yet decided if I was going to be as obnoxious as all that, still clinging to the hope that I might be able to squeeze a little bit of comfort out of an otherwise miserable night. “You look upset. Are you okay?” I figured it didn’t hurt to show a bit of kindness, hoping that it might at some point roll back into my lap.

“Kid, I’m not exactly happy with you right now.” Officer Montoya glared over at me, folding her arms slowly across her chest. “If it wasn’t for you I could put my radio on call, and go home to spend the evening with my wife. But since regulations state that an officer has to be on duty any time there’s someone in the holding cell…” She shrugged, and shot me an irritated glance. “...you really ruined my evening, kid.”

“I’m sorry, officer.” I responded meekly, trying my best to look cute and tiny. The more innocent and vulnerable the better, as far as I was concerned. “I didn’t mean to ruin your night, I was just hungry, and cold, and I needed a place to sta-”

“Well, you got a place to stay now, kid.” Officer Montoya shot me another harsh glance, sighing as she slipped a hand into one of her pockets. She pulled out her cell phone and studied me for a long moment, grumbling as she drew a deep sigh from the center of her core. “...just shut up for a while, I have to make a call.”

I did as told, and I was glad that I did. Officer Montoya almost immediately softened when the person on the other end of her call picked up, and I instantly noticed the bend of her brow and the small tug at the corners of her lips. She was happy as she spoke, even if it was laced with a bit of sadness and a bit of irritation.

“Hey, baby…” She mused into the phone, and I could practically picture her coiling a finger in the phone cord if it had one. She sounded like a teenaged girl talking to a crush from the very beginning. It was...really cute, actually. “I’ve got to work tonight. No...just some dumb kid got herself into trouble. I’m going to have to stay here until Harvey takes over in the morning. I’m sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

I was already feeling pretty bad about things, making an already crappy night even worse. When Officer Montoya spoke up again, that little dig of guilt in my belly was made even worse.

“...happy birthday, Kate.” Officer Montoya whispered into the phone, low enough that she probably thought I didn’t hear. “There’s a present for you in the closest. I’ll...well, I’ll wear it for you tomorrow night.”

There wasn’t a whole lot of ways my day could’ve gotten any worse, but realizing I had depraved this attractive young thing of a night of dressing sexy and sleeping with her wife? I was feeling pretty lousy. I just let my hands hang on the bars, listening still even if the cop didn’t know I was.

“You don’t have to do that.” Officer Montoya continued into the phone. “Hmm? Well...no, I didn’t have a chance to, but wouldn’t be the first night I went without din--” She paused, and then gave a short, sweet laugh. “...you’re right, you’re right. Thank you baby, I love you.”

Officer Montoya lifted her head for a moment, and caught sight of me from the corner of her eye. She gazed at that slender little blonde that had been working super hard at making herself look vulnerable, and when she turned back to her phone her voice was almost soothing and soft. Well, I certainly felt better at hearing it, at least.

“Hey Kate? Get a little extra.” She spoke, casually. “Yeah. Got a hungry prisoner, but I don’t see much point in starving her all night.”

My belly ached at the mere thought of food. Though...it could’ve been the guilt. Officer Montoya was a nice gal, and her wife sounded the same. When Montoya hung up the phone I offered a timid thanks, but she just waved a hand to suggest that I keep my trap shut for the moment. I wisely decided to give her some space, and moved to lay back on the uncomfortable cot of my jail cell.

I really, really hoped it was the only night I’d be spending there, even if the warden was kind and pretty damn cute.

 

When the mysterious Kate arrived it was enough to draw both mine and Montoya’s attention, each one of us looking up as the door to the station swung open. From the very first moment I saw her I recognized her; maybe not by name, but it was hard to miss that face. Beautiful strong features framed by bright red hair, looking absolutely elegant in that sort of “I could still kick your ass” way. Even wearing a bulky fur-lined coat she was shapely and delightful on the eyes, and even though it was windy as hell outside her hair was practically perfect. I had seen this woman before. On newspapers. On TV. Hell, I think I had even seen her in a magazine when I was shacked up sleeping at an abandoned gas station once. She was some sort of heiress from the big city; a big money woman that spent most of her time doing charity work. Be damned if I remembered much about her, but I never forgot a woman with hair that red and a body that nice.

Good for you, Officer Montoya. Working class girl did damn well for herself.

“Hello, Officer Gorgeous.” Kate practically floated into the room, bringing with her grace and warmth and, most important to me, the smell of Chinese food. In one hand she held an enormous bag packed with it, and like a fish in a tank I swam up to the front of my cell, gripping the bars and blatantly staring.

Hey, she was hot, but I was really fucking hungry.

I could see from Montoya’s reaction that Kate meant the world to her, as she damn well should have. When the two drew near they embraced with a warmth that you just don’t see anymore, and the officer was keen on showing her wife just how much she missed her with a deep, prolonged kiss. I watched, wide-eyed as the two joined each other, Kate’s red lips squeezed tight against Montoya’s, her elegant frame squeezed against the stronger officer. I swallowed tightly, barely even noticing when Kate finally looked over at me and gave a short and sudden laugh.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.” She was blushing, likely a bit embarrassed by her sudden and wild display of affection for her wife. Despite that she approached me quickly, pulling out a carton of Chinese food complete with a pair of chopsticks. “Here you go, Renee told me she had a hungry guest and I’m guessing that’s you.”

“Yeah.” I nodded, finally collecting myself long enough to flash the pretty redhead a smile. “Thanks, ma’am, I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kate smiled, and one of her elegant hands moved up, her thin fingers reaching towards my face. There was probably some rule about guests randomly touching prisoners, but neither one of us seemed to care as she let her hand drift along the side of my cheek. It was almost motherly but not entirely innocent, and as she caressed me I could feel quite a bit from her. Kate was...a lot of things. Strong, compassionate, and...damn, was she sensual. I almost dropped my carton of food as I felt her tease down my cheek, and end the touch by lightly tapping against the center of my lips. Still framed by bright red hair she let the finger linger on my mouth, effectively shushing me with a coy smile. “Just remember, young lady...you didn’t see anything tonight.”

“W...Whu…?” Okay, I wasn’t the most poignant just then, but I was hungry and horny and tired and just...all sorts of things that didn’t really go well together. I just watched, dumbfounded as Kate suddenly turned on a heel to face Montoya. The cop was looking equally confused at her wife’s sudden words to me, but Kate seemed rather eager to clue both of us in on the secret. Her voice was charming and sweet as she spoke up, her hands moving to the edge of that fur-lined coat of hers.

“Renee, I know you have to work…” She began, beaming. “...but since it is my birthday, I thought we could still celebrate.”

With that, the expensive fur-lined coat dropped down around Kate’s ankles, revealing quite a sight underneath. I stared, wide-eyed with noodles hanging from my mouth as this heiress beauty stood in between myself and Renee wearing one of the fanciest pieces of lingerie I had ever seen. Dark black lace stretched up her legs to the mid-point of her thighs, and a mash of leather and silk gripped an ass that was scandalously tight and appealing. Her back was mostly exposed from the straps crisscrossing over her back, and just when I thought I wouldn’t get a chance to see her front she did a little twirl. It was mostly for Renee’s benefit I’m sure, but that didn’t change the fact that as she spun I got to see her exposed breasts underneath only the thinnest layer of see-through lace, each one large and pert and just...whew. Damn tempting. As she twirled in the black garment her bright red hair danced around her features, and in that brief instant when she was facing the cell I could’ve sworn I saw her wink at me.

I pursed my lips and sucked up my noodles, swallowing quickly as I continued to stare.

“Well, Renee, do you like it?” Kate finally spoke, and I nodded my head even though the question wasn’t directed to me. Renee, looking torn between being a dedicated officer and a horny wife, bit her bottom lip as she staggered for a response.

“I...I...God, Kate, I love it, but…” She trembled a bit, shifting back and forth in her seat. “What about her?”

“Oh, let her watch.” Kate chirped up with a smile, bracing a hand on her waist.

“Yeah let her watch please.” I echoed her quickly and softly in a single breath, my voice rapid and desperate. “Let her watch she wants to watch a lot please let her watch.”

Renee looked unsure for a moment, but how could she say no to Kate? How could anyone say no to Kate? I just met the woman that moment, and I would’ve done anything for her for another one of those sexy winks.

It wasn’t surprising when Renee gave a small smile, and moved her hands up to start undoing her tie.

I sat on the edge of the cot, bringing more noodles up to my mouth. A bad night was turning great, and all it took was a sexy redhead in lingerie. Funny how life worked like that.

 

I sat there for about fifteen minutes, eating away at my Chinese food and watching the two women through the bars of my cell. They had started with a fiercely passionate kiss just like any proper married couple would; Kate pushing hard against her officer while stripping away what she could of Renee’s clothes. I was right, she was damn built underneath that dress shirt and tie, and I could clearly see the slope of her muscles on her arms and just how firm her abs looked. No sooner did Renee’s shirt come free did she left up Kate onto the desk, and while they kept kissing hungrily at each other she went right for her wife’s sweetest spots. It was maybe a little quick on the foreplay, but I couldn’t blame her. If I was in Renee’s shoes I wouldn’t of been able to control myself, either. Kate was simply gorgeous and wrapped in that expensive lingerie it was really hard to resist her, especially when she lifted her lace-covered legs and wrapped them around Renee’s waist, hooking her ankles just behind her back. Every now and again I caught one of them glancing over at me through the bars, each one of them responding to me in their own way. Kate would usually be the more erotic and teasing of the two; either winking or licking her lips while Renee massaged her breasts or petted her pussy through her lingerie. When Renee caught me watching, her gaze was...darker. Not mad or jealous, but...there was hunger in the cop’s eyes, I could tell.

It didn’t take long for Kate’s legs to wrap around Renee’s shoulders rather than her waist, and Montoya dropped down to her knees right before her desk. With her wife’s legs closed around her Renee started to perform her wifely duties; kneeling there shirtless while still wearing her officer pants. A pair of handcuffs and a nightstick still hung from her belt, swinging back and forth as she moved, licking and kissing at her wife’s slit. The noise in the room was indescribable, erotic and tense with the two of them moaning in and out of varying levels of delight. Renee’s brown ponytail had been pulled free before too long, yanked free by Kate’s curious hands while she rode against her lover’s face. Judging by the noises she was making it seemed like Renee really knew how to eat a pussy, and it didn’t surprise me. She was the strong and silent type, it looked like, and those sort of well-muscled and stoic girls had a fondness for making sweet women squeal.

I was a sweet woman, I wanted to squeal too.

Even if Renee wasn’t going down on me just then, it didn’t mean I couldn’t still enjoy myself. I set the rest of my Chinese food aside, and my hands lowered to unzip the front of my jean shorts. Surely I couldn’t get into trouble for playing with myself while watching the scene, considering what the officer was doing right in front of me. While I watched the two married ladies enjoy each other I dipped one hand down the front of my opened jeans, underneath my panties until I felt just how wet I was. With my body trembling and my through tight I finally hooked two fingers inside of me, whimpering as I started to work them back and forth. Between the lingerie-clad Kate and the tough girl Renee, I didn’t know which one I was more jealous of...but my hunger for actual food had been replaced with something far more delicious, and far, far stronger of a craving.

“Renee, look.” Kate whispered, and helped her lover to do so by lifting one of her legs and pulling at Renee’s hair, guiding her wife’s eyes over to me. From underneath the shadow of Kate’s thigh Renee’s eyes fell on me, watching as I shamelessly fingered myself underneath my panties. I looked right back at her, blushing like a bitch in heat and totally uncaring that they were pausing to watch me. After all, they had already given me a show. While they studied me Kate finally spoke up again, her voice just as masterfully teasing as I had come to expect from that elegant woman. “You’re enjoying watching us, young lady?” She finally called to me, and offered another quick wink. “Not a bad punishment for stealing, getting to see Renee work her magic, is it?”

“No, ma’am.” I responded with a trembling voice, my fingers pumping in and out a little faster. I had pulled my thumb forward to tease at my clit while I did so, and I kept letting my eyes scan over the two women again and again. There was just...so much flesh to appreciate, so much sexy for my eyes to take in. Kate kept making seductive glances at me but Renee clearly had her wife’s nectar on her mouth, and it was hard to pick which one to appreciate with my gaze. I was practically desperate, rocking back and forth on the cot, fingering myself quicker and quicker as they watched me.

“Cum for us, kid.” Renee finally spoke up, pulling her head back as she started to stand. She took Kate by the hand and soon pulled her wife forward, leading her over straight towards the cell door. I watched in aroused fascination as she pushed her wife forward, squeezing every inch of Kate’s remarkable body against the cold, hard steel. And as I watched Renee pushed hard against her from behind, flattening out her body and pressing Kate in even harder. As I witnessed her lace-covered breasts squeezed to the bars Renee even pulled a single hand forward, dipping it down and pulling aside the lingerie covering her wife’s pussy. She slid fingers inside, just like I was doing down the front of my own damp panties.

“Oh...Oh God, you two…” I could barely breath, and when I did it was completely laced with the smell of how horny the three of us were. I crept forward on the cot until I was just before them, separated by prison bars but still close enough to feel their warmth. I couldn’t stop masturbating; fingering myself quicker and quicker as I watched Renee play with her wife. From the sight of Kate’s breasts squeezed to the bars to her pussy spread by two eager dark-skinned fingers, it was almost overwhelming how much there was to appreciate. I was close, so damned close, and when Kate snuck a hand through the bars it was all I needed to explode.

It was another touch, and not a particularly intimate or forceful one, but damn was it ever enough to make me cum. Her delicate hand turned inward and she once more caressed my cheek, the back of her fingers pulling down against it in a motion that was as sweet as it was seductive. It wasn’t harsh and it wasn’t even overtly sexual given the situation, but...damn. I don’t think I’d ever been touched quite so erotically at that point. That little brush of her fingers suddenly had me screaming, one of my hands bracing against the bars while I started to thrash. I squirted; heavy and hot against the inside of my panties, my fingers bucking within me as the tiny police station was filled with the sound of me screaming. And the two of them just watched as I thrashed, fucking my fingers and crying out for their pleasure.

I didn’t look up again until I felt Kate’s hands once more, this time both of them as she reached through the bars. She was pulling at the wrist leading down into my panties, and though I was sensitive and raw for the moment I allowed her to pull my fingers free. They were coated; my cum was thick on my front two fingers as she pulled my hand up further and further, and my eyes went wide as I saw where they were headed.

“...fuck...fuck...I can’t handle...can’t deal…” I was whimpering as I felt my two front fingers slide past Kate’s ruby red lips, moving onto her tongue. The way she teased it back and forth, cleaning my fingers and slurping against my skin...just pure fucking heaven. She was so skilled with her tongue that a slow pass underneath my fingers was enough to make me tremble again, my temperature rising and my arousal building even more. Renee just watched, still toying with her lover’s pussy but much slower now, opting instead to tease her while she cleaned my fingers for me. When they finally left Kate’s mouth my fingers had a tiny ring of lipstick around the base of them, and they were completely free of my teenaged nectar.

“...yummy.” Kate offered with a smile, one red brow lifted as she let her gaze focus on me. When she spoke again I practically fell off the cot, my knees instantly going weak at the ramifications of what she was proposing. “Renee, dear? Think we can open the door and borrow your young friend’s cot?”

“...so long as we take precautions.” Renee finally spoke up, smirking as she stepped forward. Her hands lowered, one of them moving to the door of the cell, and the other resting on the handcuffs hanging from her waist. “She’s still in trouble, after all.”

 

No more than five minutes later I was completely naked, my clothes stripped down by Renee behind the closed door of the cell. It was pretty clear to me early on that whatever “precautions” she was taking with me weren’t truly born from her authority as a police officer so much as her hungry desire to strip a sweet blonde teenager and handcuff her for her wife’s pleasure. Fair enough, I couldn’t blame her for that, and I made it damned easy for Renee while she worked. Pretty soon I was naked and kneeling on the cot, my hands pulled behind my back as Renee snapped the handcuffs in place.

Ever wear real handcuffs? They’re way tougher than the kind you get at a sex shop. They’re cold. Hard. Heavy. Uncomfortable. And...fuck, they’re way sexier. Kate had already started moving into the cell while Renee backpedalled to go to her wife’s purse, and the two were working together to quickly use up their new toy for the evening. I didn’t get to see much after Renee stepped out of the cell because Kate had already dropped onto the end of the cot, sitting comfortably with her legs spread and one hand moving up into my own long blonde hair. She gave me one last teasing wink as she pulled her lingerie panties aside with one free finger, and said absolutely nothing as she pulled my face down, making me lick her pussy.

I was...eager to oblige. I couldn’t quite place Kate’s age but I assumed she was somewhere in her mid thirties; older than me, maybe even double my age, and that meant she knew exactly what she wanted and exactly how to get it. My eyes closed as I buried my nose in a tiny tuft of red hair, my mouth pursing around her hood and slurping hungrily with every trick I had learned. I was happy to do it, my breast pushing into the uncomfortable cot while my knees were still braced on it, lifting my rear firmly into the air. I could feel Kate’s hands fawning over me, holding my hair and caressing my shoulders, and as she fed me her wonderfully tasty pussy, she kept me in place until her wife returned.

I didn’t see Renee take her spot behind me, but I certainly felt her as the officer’s strong grip held my waist and she swung something up against my slit. It was a toy; a damned thick one, likely usually meant for her wife’s experienced hole. I was always a thin girl and that meant I was pretty tight, maybe even too tight for that thick thing she was planning to shove inside of me. Not that it mattered; I was a prisoner that wasn’t about to complain, especially when doing so would mean pulling my mouth away from this heiress beauty’s entrance.

And so I stayed in my place, hands cuffed behind my back as Renee finally started to fuck me, forcing me to squeal in delight into her own wife’s pussy. The two of them found a quick rhythm with their teenaged pet for the evening, and as I felt my hole stretch damn tight around Renee’s toy, Kate made sure to keep me occupied with pets, caresses, and the slow grinding forward of her hips. My wrists tugged at the cuffs and my knees shifted from side to side, but I wasn’t going anywhere. I didn’t want to. That moment, I would’ve been happy to stay in prison for a damn long time, if the warden and her wife would always be there to help me endure it.

The cot was creaking underneath us with each and every one of Renee’s thrusts, and every time she hilted that big toy inside of me I couldn’t help but squeak into Kate’s slit, my tiny body only barely able to handle it. On the times that I squeaked a little too loud I felt Renee’s hand come down on my rear in a slap; not enough to really hurt but enough to remind me that she was the officer on duty. I was firmly sandwiched between the two women, bound and ready to serve and be serviced, and for every teasing touch of my hair by the elegant Kate, her tough wife gave me three hard thrusts as a contrast.

And I was fucking loving it. I had already cum once underneath their gaze but from the second Renee started fucking me with that toy I was ready to go again, and I did before even a few seconds had passed. I didn’t squirt that time but it was clear I had cum, partly thanks to the tightness in my thighs and partly thanks to the fact that I had broken into delirious, aroused giggles while my tongue battered back and forth over Kate’s folds. And as they trapped a giggling and climaxing teenager in between them, I could hear the two talk about me almost as if I wasn’t there. Or at the very least, as if I was far, far too busy to care about what they said. They were right on that front, but it didn’t mean I wasn’t paying attention.

“She’s fun, Renee.” Kate mused, grinding her hips up against my eagerly licking tongue. “What did she do to deserve such a harsh punishment?”

“Petty theft.” Renee barked back, and gave me another slap on the ass, as if to drive home the point. She then tightened her hands against my waist and started fucking me even harder; delivering a few hungry thrusts that left me gasping and squealing into her wife’s wet slit. After giving me the sudden flurry she let me fall right back into place, my nose lost in that tuft of red hair that Renee herself knew so well. “No big deal. Maybe I’ll talk to the place in the morning, see if I can get them to drop the charges.”

“I think that would be a nice gesture.” Kate beamed, and closed her thighs in against my head. She made herself a little more comfortable, tucking her legs around my shoulders and making sure that I couldn’t escape. With one of her hands locking into my hair I soon felt her lace-covered calves caress down my naked back, her ankles finally moving to brace against my handcuffed wrists. I was fully entwined now, trapped utterly between the two, but damn was it a sweet spot to be trapped in. “Did you hear her, young lady? My wife’s going to go to bat for you, so you’d best show your appreciation.”

I just gave a delirious, murmured “yes ma’am” into her slit, but I doubt that they could hear it through the moans.

 

The evening went on like that, and those handcuffs stayed on me the whole night. After the three of us hand cum in that position Renee had decided to take a break; sitting beside Kate on the cot while she had me lower myself to my knees. There, with my knees against the cold concrete of the prison cell, I serviced each one of them in turn while they watched and kissed. It was clearly a fine birthday moment for Kate; studying her wife while a pretty blonde sucked her pussy, and then getting to enjoy the same treatment under her gaze. The entire time I switched back and forth between slurping and licking the pair they continued to longingly kiss each other, caressing and fondling one another all the while. It was clear that they were a couple very much in love with one another, and thanks to that affection I felt pretty good about joining in their fun.

Hey, love like that didn’t come around all the time, and I was glad to be used as a party favor for Kate’s birthday.

By the time the evening ended my handcuffs had been pulled free and my cell was once more locked, simply for the sake of being secure in case the morning shift came in early. I was tired by the time morning rolled around, and there was a smell of sex filling the cell that was completely undeniable. When Kate and Renee finally finished getting dressed the two of them moved to the bars keeping me there, and as Renee straightened her tie she shot a smile down at me as I got comfortable on the cot.

“I’ll go talk to the convenience store now.” She smiled, and gave me a wink. “Don’t worry, kid, you’ll be a free girl by the afternoon.”

“I suggest you take the time to rest up.” Kate chirped up with a smile, one elegant hand braced against the bars. “I think it’s safe to say that Renee and I would like to take you out to a big dinner tonight. Something a bit better than Chinese take out.”

“Yes, ma’am.” I smiled, and took a deep, satisfied breath. When Kate spoke up again, I practically shuddered in arousal there on the cot.

“And, of course...before you hit the road again, we’d like to offer you our bed tonight.” Her beautiful red hair perfectly framed her features, her pale flesh a delightful contrast to her dark-skinned lover. “If you wouldn’t be uncomfortable spending another night with a pair of older women.”

“I...think I can manage.” I shot them a grin, nodding a bit. I didn’t usually spend more than one night in one town, but I could definitely make the exception. “I bet you got a real soft bed, ma’am.”

“The very softest.” Kate spoke with a grin. Heiress money likely bought the very best quality. She gave me one more wink before turning and kissing her wife on the cheek, slipping past her with a smile and a beautiful grace. Renee was next to step away from the bars, though her little smirk to me told me just what sort of night I’d be having. A long one, yes, but...a fucking amazing one.

I got comfortable on the cot, finally starting to drift asleep as morning eventually came.

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	4. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra decides to sneak into a party in order to get some cheap food and drink, and maybe even a place to crash for the night. The hostess of the party, a young woman named Jinx, takes notice of her and decides to have a bit of fun with the uninvited party crasher.

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter Four: PDA  
-By Drace Domino

Ever have a night that didn’t seem to end? No matter how many hours passed, no matter how tired your body got, no matter...well, no matter how many times you got fingered, it just seemed like morning would never come? Well I have, and it was one hell of a long night at one of the wildest parties I’ve ever been to. It even had ramifications that followed me through the next two days, but before I go into all of that mess I should probably tell you about the night it all started. A night where I got myself into trouble, like usual, but managed to find my way out with just a little charm and a lot of flesh.

My name’s Terra. This is a story about me crashing a party, only to become the entertainment.

 

And when I say crashed the party, I mean it. I wasn’t invited, and I didn’t even know anybody there. When you’re on the road and you’re not sure when your next meal is coming or where the next warm roof over your head is, sometimes you had to get a little creative to make those ends meet. I’m young and cute if I do say so myself, so usually I never had much trouble sneaking into whatever parties that had an open door. Even if the hosts didn’t immediately recognize me if they ever saw me, who didn’t want another cute blonde in the mix? College parties usually had tons of beer, tons of food, and plenty of nice dark places a gal like me could catch a few hours of sleep. And as a bonus, most of the time everyone was so drunk they’d never notice me sneaking a few drinks and bags of chips into my bag for later.

I was at one such party in a pretty big house in the suburbs; I had heard about it more or less by accident when I was hanging out at the bus station waiting for a ride. Apparently one of the most popular girls at the local community college was having a pretty big party, with her parents out of town and plenty of booze and friends coming in. From what I overheard from her two pals; some hulking brute of a jock and a bald nerd even shorter than me, it was going to be one hell of a party. And since I didn’t have anything else in mind that evening other than listlessly gazing out the window of a moving bus, I decided to tail them and check it out.

They weren’t wrong. I could hear the noise from the party down the block, and before too long I saw it in the distance. A pretty big house had a bunch of random college kids in the lawn playing games and blasting music, and from the flickering lights going on inside it looked like the lady of the hour had a strobe light running. With every step I drew myself deeper and deeper towards the techno-blaring home at the edge of the street, my skin already crawling from the noise and the lights. As a drifter I was comfortable in the silence; it was what I was surrounded by more often than not. Heavy base and intense techno music weren’t usually the melodies going through my head when I walked along lonely country roads. The only thing louder was the grumbling in my stomach; however, and so I took a deep breath and started to march.

I stashed my backpack in the bushes before I made my way to the house, and paused to make sure I looked the part of the cute and trendy college girl. My blonde hair went up into a loose ponytail that I made sure to drape around a shoulder, and I made sure my longsleeved black shirt was showing an appropriate level of midriff. I had a flat, smooth belly that women both young and old had described as “kissable,” and it was something I enjoyed showing off. After all, it drew them away from the whole “small tits” issue. Once I was ready and looking as cute as I could with a grumbling stomach I made my way inside, moving past a line of drunk frat boys and sneaking into the house.

And from the very first step, I knew I was in over my head.

“C’mon, Gizmo, you promised that this would hold out the whole night!” A strong, feminine voice called from the far end of the room, and my gaze was naturally drawn towards it. There was a slender woman with pale skin and bright pink hair standing there, stomping her foot and glaring at the tiny bald kid I had seen earlier. She was cute. The pale punk girl, not the bald kid. Her clothes were striped and chaotic and she looked like the centerfold of an anarchistic nudey magazine; her entire style seemed to scream unpredictable yet sexy. That moment; however, she was mostly just screaming in general. “Everyone was expecting the full rave experience!”

“Rassafrassin, don’t friggin’ yell at me, Jinx!” The bald boy snapped back, waving a wrench at the young woman. “Strobe lights ain’t supposed to run six hours straight! They probably burned out!”

The two continued to argue there at the end of the room, but by then most people weren’t watching. The music was still blasting and I imagine most people on the dance floor, like myself, were pretty happy that the strobe lights had died. It was dark and atmospheric enough to have a good time, and that was enough for your casual horny teenager looking for a drink and a lick of their genitals of choice.

That evening I was more interested in the former. I made my way quickly through the crowd, ignoring the casual touch of a ballsy redhead that let her fingers move over my midriff, and finally found my way to where everything had been laid out in the kitchen. And...damn, what a layout. Soda, beer, chips, candy, baked goods. Fucking baked goods. Do you have any idea how rare it is for a college rave to have muffins? Pretty rare. Apparently that Jinx girl had a mother who liked to bake in excess, and wasn’t particularly careful about what her daughter used those goodies for.

I threw myself into it with glee. Nobody else was in the kitchen since they were all preoccupied with the rave, but hell, I could dance and get fingered anytime. What I couldn’t do any time that I wanted was gorge myself on snacks and drink enough soda to be wired through morning. I was biting messily into a cinnamon muffin while my free hand poured a long beer cup full of cola, my shoulders hunched and my body posture fairly...well...desperate. As desperate as the people at the party that would be going home unfucked, only for me, that rabid desire was for a full belly.

I absolutely, one-hundred percent believe now that Jinx had been watching me the whole time. In what I learned about her over the next few hours she turned out to be a bit of a sadistic bitch; as teasing as she was sexy, with a penchant for watching things she wasn’t supposed to see. So while I pigged out on no less than three muffins and downed half a 2-liter of soda, I’m sure she had been lurking in the corner or in the doorway the entire time, watching me with a smirk pressed across her lips. A smirk I’d soon see a lot more of. It was when I had bit into my fourth muffin that I finally heard her voice; clear and concise and utterly confident. Ever hear someone talk, and you know from the first word they’re planning on fucking you up? Yeah, that was her.

“Make yourself at home.” Her words were snide and not nearly as inviting sounding as you might think. I spun around instantly and I saw her standing there; the door to the living room now closed and the two of us alone in the kitchen. She was leaning against the door with her arms folded across her chest, her pink pigtails sticking out and up from the sides of her head. That wicked little smile was practically dancing on her lips, and as she saw me standing there utterly dumbfounded she continued to speak again. “I mean, you were invited. Weren’t you?”

It took me a solid five seconds to pull the muffin out of my mouth. Another five to swallow what I had already bit off. Then seven to swallow. And finally, ten to think of a response. In retrospect, yeah, I can see why it was pretty suspicious.

“G...iz...mo invited me.” It was the only name I had heard at the party other than hers, but I knew from the second I said it that it wasn’t going to be a good answer. From what little I had seen of her tiny bald friend, he didn’t seem the type that was sociable enough to invite anyone anywhere. I swallowed nervously before giving Jinx a big, wide grin, and I held a hand out clutching a triangle-shaped chip in between my finger and thumb. “Cheesy nacho?”

Jinx just scowled, and moved a hand out to flick the chip out of my fingers. I watched as it flew through the air in a surprisingly perfect arc, only to land point-down in the bowl of ranch nearby. Not deep enough to be ruined, just setting there as if it was a perfect, precise dip. Impressive bit of luck for a simple flick of her finger.

“I oughta kick you out, blondie.” Jinx scoffed, lifting her nose as she studied me. “And maybe I will, unless you do something for me.”

This...had been a road I’d been down before. And hell, it wasn’t a road I minded. During my little adventure I had gotten myself out of jams using my body more than just a few times, all of them with other women and all of them fun and enjoyable. Whether I was fucking a sexy lady cop and her rich girlfriend or helping a pretty goth get back at her boyfriend or doing kinky occult sex with a magici-wait, I haven’t told you about that one yet. Well, whatever, the point was I got around. Been lucky enough to have a lot of hot and sweaty fun with some truly remarkable women, and though Jinx was looking at me like she wanted to spank my ass raw, I had to admit a part of me was kind of into that. She was cute, stylish, and...well...she caught me, after all. And everyone secretly wants to be caught when they’re being naughty...at least just a little.

“Right, okay.” I nodded and smiled, stepping forward as I looked to the hostess. I looked around the room for a set of stairs, wondering if we’d have to slink through the party to get there. Part of me was a little embarrassed about having to do a walk of shame to the hostess’ bedroom so I could earn my keep. “So your room upstairs, or…?”

“Oh no, not upstairs, blondie.” Jinx spoke up with a smirk, and gestured behind her to the party room. “We’re gonna have some fun during the party. You wanna crash a Jinx party, well...bitches get fingered in public at a Jinx party.”

“Wait, what?!” I couldn’t believe my ears, and I stepped back with a look of surprise. “You out of your mind, lady? I’m not gonna just let you...in front of everyone! Shit, I already saw a redhead out there that looked like she was gonna eat me!” Jinx just laughed a little at that, and stepped forward to keep pursuit.

“Maybe if you’re lucky she will later.” She teased me, and rose a hand up to brush a finger just underneath my chin. Her fingers were soft and skilled, starting at the base of my throat and teasing a straight line up until she tapped against my jawline. I swallowed nervously, because even though I didn’t want to do it in public, I had to admit...I kinda wanted this bitch’s smell on me. “And speaking of luck, you don’t have to worry. I’ve done this lots of times and never got caught. Pretty much everyone knows I’m the luckiest girl around.”

I blinked, paused, and then spoke with a thoughtful voice.

“Maybe you’re the luckiest girl around because you force girls into having sex with y-”

“That’s not why I’m lucky!” Jinx stomped a foot, looking almost pouty in the moment. She folded her arms back across her chest and glared at me, tapping a foot as she waited for my answer. “So whatcha say, blondie? Gonna take a chance? I’ll let you have all the food and drink you want when we’re finished.”

I mulled it over for a moment, though honestly it didn’t take that long. I was never much of an exhibitionist despite all the weird situations I found myself in, but Jinx’ offer had a lot going for it. I looked over to the plate of muffins and beer and chips, and it looked really fucking good. The only thing that looked better, at least right then and there, was Jinx herself. Sure, I wanted the food, but I think right about then I wanted her more.

...don’t get me wrong. I still wanted the food. I wanted both.

...fucking seriously I needed that food.

“Okay, Jinx, lead the way.” I finally offered with a smile, and held my hand out for my new lover for the evening. Jinx gave a content little laugh as she pulled her hand into my own, wrapped her fingers through mine, and turned on a heel. She pushed the door open to reveal the still strobe-less dark of the party beyond, dragging me off to do god knows what to me in front of dozens of people.

Saying I was more excited than I thought I’d be would be an understatement.

 

Things started out innocently enough, with Jinx leading me to a table where a few of her friends were doing shots. We sat down together as she introduced me around the table, each person saying their name and me almost instantly forgetting it. I could tell from the very beginning that Jinx knew what she was doing when it came to this sort of mischief; as soon as we sat down she had slinked one hand underneath the table to press in against my lap. No hesitation and no build-up, just fingers where they shouldn’t be in such a public setting. I tried hard not to visibly squirm for fear of giving away the secret she was hiding, but it was damn hard as those pale digits of hers worked right against the fabric of my shorts. I had already gotten a little wet from the excitement of knowing what was to come and Jinx was only making that situation worse as a line of shots went around the table, each one of her friends downing one before the glass finally came my way. With a trembling grip I held onto the bottle and poured a shot for myself and for Jinx, all the while trying my best to hide what was going on under the table.

Jinx was...good at it. Subtle. From across the table most people likely couldn’t tell she had her elbow positioned to lean her fingers towards my pussy, and she had the smirk to pass her stance off as completely innocent. She even thanked me as she grabbed the base of her shot glass, drawing it down in a swift gulp while mine still remained. With a deep breath I held onto the glass and allowed my legs to spread just a little, gazing down at the brown liquid floating at the top of the rim.

“...here goes nothing.” I murmured, though it was far more directed towards Jinx’ madness than the drink itself. As I pulled the swallow back Jinx exploited that moment to press her fingers in hard; her middle two wiggling against my pussy so firmly that if the shorts didn’t stop her she would’ve slid them straight up inside of me. By the time I lowered the shot glass my cheeks were bright red, and my thighs had spread apart to give her even more leeway to me. I didn’t look over at Jinx because I was so terrified of letting everyone know what was going on, but I imagine I still looked like a lunatic with my stammering voice and my lack of concentration. Every time the drinks passed our way Jinx teased me a little bit more, and after the third round I was feeling more than just a little bit tipsy. It was then that the same hand Jinx had been teasing me with left my lap and locked around one of my wrists, tugging at me as she gave me a friendly smile.

“C’mon, cutie, let’s dance!” She gave me a wide grin, and I had no other choice but to stumble to my feet. My pussy was wet and my head was spinning, and I was absolutely sure Jinx was going to enhance both of those situations before the night was over. Just a few steps later and we had moved into the mostly-cleared out living room with the rest of the people dancing the night away, and though Gizmo hadn’t gotten the strobe light working yet the music was still blasting. Jinx pulled me nearly into the center of the room, and with a quick tug pressed our bellies together while her hands wrapped around my waist.

“P...Pretty out in the open, don’t you think?!” I whispered against her, blushing brightly as we moved. She had instantly starting swinging her hips from side to side and grinding her body against my own, an intense sensation that sent me shivering as I still reeled in my building arousal. “Thought you didn’t wanna get caught?”

“I told you, I’m lucky.” Jinx purred, her hands moving to rest against my midriff. I shivered underneath the touch of her bare fingers on my stomach as we rolled back and forth together, and I couldn’t help but squirm as I felt one of her thumbs tease at the edge of my shorts. “We won’t get caught if we’re smart. Besides...we’re just dancing, after all.”

I simply nodded my head since the alcohol was still making me feel a bit hazy, though it didn’t take me very long at all to realize that we were most certainly not just dancing. At least, that wasn’t the only thing we were doing. As the people swarmed around us and the music continued to play, Jinx took my waist and started guiding my motions, exploiting the fact that I was just a bit tipsy and relying on her for some control. Before I knew it my hips were driving down a little harder and faster on each bop than I otherwise would’ve done, and moreover, I noticed that my arousal was growing. She had seamlessly moved us into a position so that I was openly grinding on her upper thigh, rubbing back and forth with all my weight, desperately squeezing my pussy against her leg. The fabric of my shorts was tugging and clinging against my body and I kept pulling and pushing at one of her long striped stockings, but most amazing of all to me was the fact that nobody seemed to notice. Dozens of people all around, and not a single person had eyes on us to realize I was effectively dry humping the hostess.

“That’s a girl. Keep going.” Jinx purred, her hands moving to wrap around my shoulders as she leaned in to start teasing me further. Her breasts swayed back and forth to drift dangerously close to mine and she pursed her lips as her head loomed in; blowing a faint and teasing wisp of air from the corner of my ear down to the edge of my neck. I had half expected her to kiss me right then and there on the dance floor but she seemed to have self control enough to hold herself back; likely even lucky lucky Jinx couldn’t get away with something so forward and obvious.

Not that she needed to kiss me to get me any more excited than I already was. I was grinding against her thigh faster and faster as the music continued, and each time a song ended I found myself praying that it was a fast tempo one. Every now and again one of the other couples dancing would bump into us; nudging my shoulders or backing into my rear, only to add an enhanced thrill to the moment. With Jinx’s breath teasing my throat, her fingers sweeping through my wisps of blonde hair, and the warmth of the thigh she offered up for my grinding pleasure, it was all much too intense to hold in.

Out of all the crazy things I had done by then, I had never had sex so openly before. If anyone would’ve been paying the slightest bit of attention they would’ve seen me orgasm in that moment; my fingers tightened around Jinx’s shoulders and my head threw back with a gasp that was certainly unmistakeable. I was anything but subtle when it struck me; my sneakers were arched as I stood on my toes and my lap practically shuddered down Jinx’s thigh, quivering along until I bumped against her knee. The entire time I was surrounded by music and noise and eyes that weren’t paying close enough attention to see what I was doing, and a very odd part of me relished in the visceral delight of it all. By the time I stood up again on wobbly knees, Jinx only gave me a lewd smirk and grabbed me once more by the wrist.

“Dance time’s over. Time to show the hostess how much you like the party.” Her words were solid and demanding as I was drug through the crowd, pushing past the dancers and moving into the lounge. There, away from the music several of Jinx’s friends were enjoying the drinks and some casual conversation, all of them sitting around various couches and recliners as they casually chatted. The very second that we slipped into the room Jinx suddenly pushed me down to my knees, before anyone had a chance to see me. Then, with one hand gesturing for me to follow, she moved over to the back of one of the couches.

“Hey gang, enjoying the party?” Jinx threw on her sweetest voice as she moved to the longest couch, approaching it from behind and bending half over the side of it. The action drew her rear lifting up a bit and her legs spread in a wide stance, clearly showing me just what I was supposed to do. None of her friends, half-drunk and half-obscured from my line of fire, had caught sight of me just yet. I swallowed nervously, but by that point I was too far gone to think about the nervousness and the shyness. While Jinx began making small talk, I simply crept forward on my hands and knees and did my best to stay underneath the line of the couch’s back.

“Great party, Jinx! You’re the best!” One of the girls called out, just as I made my way to rest behind her. I dug my knees in against the carpet and moved my hands slowly up to the underside of Jinx’s skirt; lifting it up just enough to give myself some access. There, I found a pair of bright pink panties that were already damp down the slit, and one of my fingers hooked against the side of them to begin slowly pulling them aside. Goosebumps were running up and down my arms and I was really damn nervous, but even though she was as public as could be Jinx was nothing less than wildly confident.

“Yeah, I know, babe, I know.” Jinx giggled a bit, shimmying her hips back and forth as I finally caught sight of her slit. Shaven and exposed and glistening with nectar, it was waiting there for a kiss I was eager to give. With my knees still pressed to the carpet I suddenly leaned forward, my mouth pursing against her folds and starting to suckle. Though it was a bit of an unusual position Jinx had her rear lifted up enough to give me the best access she could, and while I sucked the lower half of her lips my hand drew forward, fingers working to tease at her clit. My free hand moved to caress up and down the hostess’ thigh, my fingers working alongside those pretty pink and black striped stockings and feeling how surprisingly warm she was.

“Hey Jinx, who was that blonde cutie you were dancing with out there?” One of the other girls asked, curiously. I couldn’t see her face; or much else aside from Jinx’s hole, but she sounded young and fairly cute herself. “She single? Or is she already in your room naked and waitin’ for you?”

“Just a cute piece of ass that wandered in.” Jinx purred, still perfectly hiding the fact that I was going down on her. She looked back and forth to her sea of friends as she took a wider stance, hiding the fact the cute blonde in question was drooling against her cunt in that very moment. “I’ll probably fuck her tonight. Who knows? I alway seem to get lucky.”

The others laughed and chuckled amongst themselves, a few of them unable to hold in a few more lewd comments.

“When you’re done with her, send her my way.” One of the girls chimed in with a laugh. “I can handle the taste of your pussy if it means getting to kiss that sweet little thing.”

“Seriously.” Another girl chimed in, still unseen to me. “The things I’d do to her...mmm. Tiny, small tits, and tight. Just the way I like them.”

They weren’t...that small, were they? ...nevermind, I know they are.

Either way, Jinx seemed to be enjoying it. The more I licked and teased at her pussy the wider her stance became, and the more she goaded her friends into discussing the cute blonde she was planning to tap. Before too long I realized that Jinx was about to cum, and desperately I wanted to do something to tease her. I could’ve stuck a finger in her rear, or bit at the bottom edge of her folds, or even just started to tickle against the insides of her thighs...but I didn’t do any of those things. If I would’ve denied Jinx her orgasm or made her leap in surprise, the only thing it’d accomplish would be getting my ass thrown out and losing out on the food and drink. Besides, Jinx would go down in party history as the trendy punk girl that got some blonde slut to eat her out in public, while I would go down as...well, the nameless blonde slut that hid her face as she ran back to the bus station.

So Jinx came while she talked to her friends, all thanks to my lips and my fingers. Her nectar ran along the insides of her thighs against her stockings and her panties, and I licked and lapped every trace of flavor from her. Even though she was being a bit of a domineering bitch to me that night, I had to admit...I was enjoying it a lot. There was a lot of heat in the air for both of us, and what had started as some sort of elaborate sexual bartering for free drinks and chips was turning quickly into a shared experience of two horny young women having some naughty fun. When Jinx went into the next room and I slinked back to join her side, we even shared a devilish grin between each other as she moved a hand down, taking mine. Our fingers interlocked, and it felt like we shared a moment. One of mutual respect, and of a shared delight of hiding our sexy dealings from all of her closest friends.

Granted, it was short lived, because the next words out of her mouth shot my eyes open wide and sent my entire body into a tense spasm of anticipation.

“Let’s go back to the dance floor.” She smirked, and gestured towards her purse which was sitting on the far counter. “But first, hand me that. Gonna need my strap-on if I’m gonna fuck you properly.”

 

With every step my mind was screaming louder and louder that I must’ve been losing it. I was walking back to the dance floor leading Jinx, specifically keeping close in front of her so nobody noticed the fact that her skirt was tented around the length of her thick strapon toy. It was thick and the same pink color as her hair, and it had already been well-lubricated by half a tube that she had liberally spread across it. I didn’t ask why she felt like she needed quite so much; I was plenty wet already.

...I knew why. You know why. We all know why. She was going to fuck me in the ass.

By the time we made it back to the dance floor the strobe light was finally working again, and the room was once more bathed in that difficult to decipher mix of movement and lights. It was the perfect place to fuck someone in the open, with the strobing lights making it difficult to see anything clearly for any length of time. Jinx always did say she was lucky, and sure enough it seemed like the party was reinforcing that.

We didn’t talk over the blasting music, and as soon as we stepped inside the living room Jinx grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me against the wall. My hands went flat against it as she grabbed my hips and pulled me back, and I was left openly moaning knowing that the sound of the music would drown out my cries. Jinx was ravenous and greedy as she grabbed my shorts and tugged them down; only until they hit the top of my knees. It was all she needed, because once my shorts were down she lined her well-greased fake cock up against the tight pucker of my ass, and leaned in close so she could hiss against my ear.

“Don’t make too much noise!” She warned me, and I could feel the head of it pinching against my entrance. “Don’t know when our luck will run out!”

And from there, Jinx fucked me in the ass while we were surrounded by dozens of people. I kept looking from side to side seeing nothing but swarms of movement and lights; all of it flickering around us and all of their faces impossible to read. Even if someone did see us it was unlikely they’d actually think we were really so bold, likely ready to just assume we were a pair of drunk girls doing a weird dance. After all, Jinx’s skirt was laying across the top of my rear, and we were both more or less fully clothed. And as for the toy itself? Well...it was a tight fit. My toes curled in my sneakers and my fingernails scratched against the wall, but I managed to take it as the hostess fucked me with all of her might. A few slaps she gave me across my rear was nothing that anyone would pick up over the sound of music, though the steady pounding of her lap to my ass certainly felt loud in the moment. My moans were kept firmly in check by me biting down hard on my tongue or my bottom lip, constantly kept on edge and whimpering as my hole was stretched around that toy.

It was swift and hard as Jinx fucked my ass to the dancing scenery of the strobe lights, and I have to admit I didn’t last very long. My knees were weak and my head was swimming from shots, and I was already worked up from servicing her in the other room. I’ve never been much of the sort to cum just from having my ass played with, but that night? Well, extenuating circumstances were sometimes all it took. I was so wet that I didn’t even need to play with my pussy as Jinx fucked away at my ass, falling from one orgasm into another and all of it shared across the flashing room. I know damn well I squirted on some poor bastard’s jacket, but by the same token, buddy, don’t put your fucking jacket on the floor of a party.

And for her part, Jinx enjoyed every second of it. I heard her laugh every time she gave my ass a slap, and she was shuddering from pleasure plenty during my own orgasms. By the very end of it she had hilted the toy deep inside of my ass so she could lean across me and give me a few little kisses; moving her lips around my neck and my ear and whispering to me words that were still bitchy and teasing, but nonetheless reassuring.

“Okay, slut, you can have all the drinks and food you want.” She whispered, and rolled her hips from side to side to ensure my ass felt it bouncing around within me. “I suppose you earned it with this tight little ass of yours. Wonder how many meals it's paid for you.”

More than I cared to go into with her right then and there.

When Jinx pulled the toy out she was quick to drop it to the floor and kick it across the room, and even under the flashing strobe lights I watched as it perfectly bounced off of an coffee table leg to spin perfectly underneath a recliner, hidden from view. As she flattened out her skirt I was in the process of hitching up my shorts, and Jinx smiled wide as she hooked a hand around my waist. Just as I was fastening my belt the hostess leaned in and laid a deep kiss on me, underneath the strobing lights and the thudding music.

I closed my eyes, giving up to the hostess’ kiss since, after all...it was pretty nice. She was a sexy punk bitch that knew just how to boss me around, and I found that I enjoyed that quite a bit. My eyes were closed and I was pressed in tight against her, arms wrapping around her slender body and giving her a deep, affectionate press of our lips. We were hidden by the strobe lights, after all.

Or so I thought.

The sound of hooting and hollering filled the air during the middle of our kiss, and when it broke I saw that the lights had gone up and the strobe effect had been put to a halt. In the corner Gizmo was swearing and banging at it again, but he was the only one not looking at the corner of the room where Jinx and I stood. My cheeks erupted in a bright blush, for even though they had only witnessed an intense kiss it was clear that Jinx had a reputation. I raised my hand meekly at the group, and spoke in a quiet and submissive voice.

“H...Hi.” I took a breath, gazing at the crowd. “I’m...Jinx’s blonde slut for the evening.”

“You sure are, sweetie.” Jinx purred, and in a response that drew a yelp from my throat she grabbed a tight handful of my ass. “Now let’s go up to my room, I’m not lookin’ to put on a show for all these people.”

We made our way up the stairs, my cheeks red the entire time. At least, even though everyone at the party knew Jinx was going to be fucking me senseless all night, they hadn’t seen us playing so openly. They hadn’t seen me grinding her thigh, or sucking her slit by the couch, or most embarrassing of all having my ass claimed against the wall. They didn’t see any of that.

At least...most of them didn’t. But the ones that did are for another story.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	5. Doublefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire, Blackfire, Terra. Lesbian threesome. Sound good? Then you'll love this.

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter Five: Doublefire  
-By Drace Domino

 

I’m an only child, and most of the time I’m pretty thankful for that. After all, wandering around from town to town getting by purely on my wits (and occasionally my pussy) isn’t exactly the sort of thing you want to bring a baby brother or sister along for. Sometimes; though, I can see the appeal. Sometimes when I see two brothers or two sisters working in tandem, it makes me think that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, having someone at my back. Someone that can help you when you’re down, someone that can celebrate with you when you’re up. Someone that will do anything with you, even if it’s just about the craziest thing you could possibly think of.

My name’s Terra. This is a story about me getting banged by two sisters.

...they can’t all be clever and insightful.

 

It was only the very next day after Jinx’ party, and I was nursing a pretty bad hangover for the first part of the day. The night previously I had taken in my share of beer and was up to the late hours fucking Jinx in her bedroom, getting her back for how she had put me on display in her little public thrill ride. We had fun, I have to admit...at least I think we did, my memory’s still just a little bit hazy from all the booze we had that night. I remember her being a fair bit gentler once we were upstairs and behind closed doors, and we took our time properly exploring each other. Under normal circumstances I would’ve jumped at the chance to spend a romantic evening slowly measuring every last inch of her pale, pretty flesh, but I was so worked up by that point that I’m pretty sure I just dove into a naked pile with her. Even though she was softer once we were in her room the two of us were still quite excited and rowdy, and we made plenty of noise that echoed down into the rest of the party for everyone to hear. The blasting music and sounds of revelry managed to hide most of our sound, though I learned the very next day that two women had heard almost everything Jinx and I did.

I had said goodbye that afternoon, and by the time evening came I finally shrugged off my hangover and was headed towards the local bus stop. With just enough cash in my pocket to get me to the next stop, a part of me was looking forward to leaving the town behind. I felt like every person under twenty knew I was at the party last night, and that every last one of them knew what I had done. Like I mentioned earlier public displays weren’t exactly my cup of tea, and the walk of shame feeling carried with me throughout the entire next day. It wasn’t unmerited; either, because no sooner did I see my bus stop in sight at the end of the block did I hear a cocky, arrogant voice come from just a few feet behind me.

“There she is, Sis.” The voice was low and almost sinister, enough to put me on edge from the very first sound. “That’s the little slut Jinx was playing with all night.”

“Oh, she is truly adorable!” The voice that followed was the direct opposite of the other. It was bright and friendly and cheerful to a point of naivety, sounding like the girl’s voice contained every last sweet thing in the world. She continued with her delighted tone, before I even turned around to look at them. “She is the cutest animal of parties I have ever seen!”

When I turned on a heel of one of my boots I took in the sight of them, and I’ll remember what they looked like every day until I die. Practically identical, two thin, attractive girls stood side by side watching me with interest. Their faces were nearly the same but their expressions were starkly different; one of them cold and calculating and the other gloriously cheerful. The sour one’s long hair was a dark black while her cheerful sister’s was a bright red, perfectly outlining the general personality of its owner. Each woman was dressed completely identical in a purple outfit that was clearly meant for clubbing. Thigh-high leather boots, a leather top that left their flat, trim bellies exposed. Twins in matching outfits. Just what I needed.

“...the hell do you want?” I grumbled, and moved a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. My hangover was gone but I was sure a headache wasn’t far behind me, considering just how bright the sun was that afternoon and how I was being affronted with my actions over the past night. Sometimes after a semi-public lesbian fuckfest, you just wanted to take it easy and be left alone for a day or two.

“Hello, friend!” The more cheerful of the two girls spoke up, stepping up and snatching my hand away from my face. She shook it eagerly in both of her hands, and I noticed from the beginning that she was exceptionally strong. Not what I expected from a girl so skinny and cute, that much was for sure. “My name is Starfire and this is my sister Blackfire! We are visitors to your p-”

“We’re from out of town.” Blackfire cut her sister off, her tone more patient and measured. She stepped up beside her adorable sister and dropped a hand on her shoulder, and her dark, calculating eyes gazed right towards me. “Star and I like to spend time with pretty girls like you. Especially if Jinx gave her seal of approval.” Blackfire was blunt and upfront, refusing to be subtle and staring at me with an almost predatory grin. “So I was thinking the three of us could go back to our place and fuck.”

It was...hardly the first thing I had expected to hear her say, but given my usual adventures I don’t really know why I was that surprised. I was still trying to get my head around the offer, being made to me by a pair of gorgeous sisters no less, when Blackfire spoke up again in an attempt to sweeten the deal.

“Our Mom’s not home all night.” She grinned wide, as if that was the concern I had about accepting the offer. “I’m sure you could use another good night’s sleep before riding a bus all day, too. What do you say? Warm bed...even warmer with all three of us in it. Maybe if you’re a good bitch in the sheets we’ll even feed you.”

“We will most certainly feed you, even if your bitchiness in the sheets is unsatisfactory!” The cheerful redhead piped up, and waggled a finger squarely at her sister’s nose. “Blackfire, it is not polite to invite a girl over and base her pancake reward on her performance! Breakfast should be complimentary!” I simply watched in wide-eyed disbelief as Blackfire listened to her sister’s words, and gave a clear roll of her eyes accented with a sharp grin. Finally she looked back at me, shrugging as she gestured towards her sister.

“You heard the girl.” She announced with a smirk. “Free breakfast, even if you can’t eat pussy worth a damn.”

I swallowed nervously at the strange, strange offer, and turned my head back to where my bus stop waited for me. The bus was coming around the corner and headed towards the stop, and it was clear I didn’t have much time to decide. Finally I gazed back at the two sisters, tugging my backpack against my shoulder as I offered the pair a friendly smile of my own.

“...sounds great.” I conceded, giving them a little nod. “Let’s go to your place, then.”

Sometimes, I didn’t have anyone to blame but myself for the strange situations I got into. In all fairness; however, what I experienced that night and the morning after were far, far better than being stuck on a crowded, noisy bus.

And if nothing else, at least I’d get pancakes.

 

The two sisters shared a single bedroom with a bed up against the two far walls, though only one of them was made with the sheets tucked in. I tried to push out of my mind just what that meant considering these two, but it wasn’t exactly easy to dismiss those thoughts when the two were being so nonchalant about it all. From the second I stepped into their bedroom Blackfire slammed the door behind us, turning towards me and pressing me up tight against the door. The two were considerably taller than me and as Blackfire leaned in close her dark hair swept forward, whipping at my cheeks just as her words nipped at my already heating senses.

“Jinx said she made you put on a little show.” She mused with a smirk, and I feld a shiver go down my spine at the memory. “It’s too bad we missed it. Star and I like putting on shows sometime, too.”

Starfire already was putting on a show. As soon as Blackfire had pushed me to the door her sweeter sister suddenly came up behind her, pressing her body tight to the other girl and moving her hands around her in definitively impure ways. I just watched with wide eyes as Starfire moved her hands up and down her sister’s exposed belly and rolled her hips against her rear, the redhead’s face even disappearing as she turned it in towards Blackfire’s neck. Blackfire just grinned as she leaned her head up, showcasing the fact that her sweet sister was in the process of lewdly necking her. Lips against flesh, the glimpse of a tongue, and lines of wet spit as she sloppily serviced her own sister’s throat.

It’s pretty safe to say I had the same dumbfounded expression on my face the entire night, but it was never quite so noticeable as that moment. As Blackfire continued to brace her hands on the door along either side of my head, she effectively trapped me and made me watch as Starfire kissed and serviced her throat, exploring every inch of a girl she already knew so well. I could tell from Blackfire’s expression she didn’t want me to do anything more than watch for the moment; that for her, making her female visitors see the incestuous display was just part of the fun. Starfire seemed to enjoy it, too, and as her hands moved to lift up Blackfire’s skirt I could hear her chipper, joyful voice fill the messy room around us.

“You did not ask to borrow these, sister!” Even when she was indignant she was cute, and I noticed that she was tugging at the panties wrapped over Blackfire’s slit. They were bright and colorful with a pink princess made of gum on the front, something I identified from a cartoon I’d seen through a few shop windows. They were the sort of trendy and cute panties an immature brat would wear just to stand out, but I had to admit they worked as I saw them bulge with the frame of Starfire’s fingers pushing down the front. Right before my eyes Starfire stuffed her hand down her sister’s stolen panties, and Blackfire gave a pleased groan of delight as she felt fingers along her slit.

“Let’s not fight in front of company, Sis.” She rolled her eyes and practically purred, bucking her hips forward at the fingers petting her. “It’s only fun when guests see us get along at our very best.”

“You two...get along better than any other sisters I know.” I murmured, biting down on my bottom lip. That much was true; most sisters I knew constantly squabbled and fought and argued, and if nothing else, Blackfire and Starfire were certainly of a similar mindset. Blackfire just laughed at my words before she started to lean forward, and that quasi-cruel smile of hers was close enough to dance just before my lips. I knew she was going to kiss me, but the only question was what sort of sick, demented shit she’d say before doing so.

“Only thing better than fucking my sister is fucking some slut on top of her.” Blackfire hissed through her teeth, and drew the kiss hard against my mouth.

And yeah, as far as sick shit to whisper pre-kiss, that was pretty solid. She was a hell of a kisser; too, and it was easily enough to make my knees lock and my eyes close as I felt our mouths crash together. Blackfire was bold with how she kissed me, strong and fierce and completely lacking in any sort of tenderness. She didn’t flirt around with the notion that I might not be ready for her tongue; I could taste it against my own the very same second our lips just met. She groaned as we kissed hard and fast and her hands finally moved down to take my wrists, slapping them against the wall over my head. I was left practically prone underneath her, and even though I was firmly convinced these two bitches were completely crazy, I had to admit...it...was actually really fucking exciting.

Two gorgeous sisters that would be fucking me and each other throughout the night? Dear Daily Planet Confessions. Am I right?

I couldn’t actually tell just when Blackfire and Starfire removed their clothing, but by the time the kiss with Blackfire ended there seemed to be a hell of a lot of it discarded. Blackfire pulled away from our kiss standing there in only her thigh high boots and those bubblegum panties with a noticeable wet spot, her firm breasts exposed and her grin as confident as ever. Starfire peeked out from behind her with the largest and most adorable grin I’d ever seen, completely naked entirely. The sweeter of the two didn’t even have boots on as she stepped up to me, giving her teasing sister a hip-check to get her out of the way en route to me.

“We would very much like to make you happy, new friend!” She announced proudly, and snatched up my hands into her own. She started leading me towards the center of the room, and my boots just drug along the carpet as I slowly worked through my haze of delight. Blackfire’s kiss had been forceful enough to leave me just a little bit dizzy through the arousal, and now in front of two naked sisters I knew that was only going to get even more intense. “Blackfire and I have already decided that we will give to you the double team!”

“The double team?” I couldn’t help but ask with a smirk, arching a brow as I regarded her. “Sounds...fun. What do you need me to do, Star?”

“That’s the best part! You just have to stand there!” Starfire beamed, and looked back towards Blackfire with a joyful grin. “Blackfire and I will make you go like a guy’s hair!”

“Come like a geyser.” Blackfire corrected her sister with a roll of her eyes, and slowly moved to walk around me. I could feel her eyes passing up and down my body, and even though I wasn’t dressed particularly revealingly, it was enough to make me feel exposed. I shifted back and forth in place and tugged at the hem of my shorts, biting down on my bottom lip as the two girls surrounded me. Before long Blackfire stood behind me and Starfire stood in front, and the harsher of the two girls finally barked out again with a surprisingly gleeful tone. “I’ve got a thing for cute, blonde ass. So let’s see it.”

She accented her words with a sudden, sharp slap to my rear that left me gasping, and before I could respond both crazy sisters dropped down to their knees. Even if I wanted to resist them I would’ve found it quite impossible in that moment; four strong hands moving towards my shorts and suddenly tugging them down. The tan khaki shorts met my hiking boots and both girls suddenly caught sight of my panties, and as soon as they did Blackfire’s voice erupted in mocking and delighted laughter.

“Oh...fucking rich!” She laughed, hooking a finger against the underside and giving them a little snap. It was enough to make me yelp, my thighs spreading as I tried to think of an explanation. “Looks like I’m not the only panty thief here.”

...she was right. Before I had left Jinx’ place that morning I had helped myself to a pair of her undergarments; a pair of panties showing a wide desert with a friendly-looking spherical robot on the side of the rear. They just kind of spoke to me.

“Am I the only one not a thief of the underwears?!” Starfire looked practically pouty for the moment, as if she was making the decision to go out and steal some very soon in the future. For the moment; however, the redhead just helped her sister in pulling Jinx’s panties to the side of my thigh, exposing both my shaven folds and my rear pucker. My cheeks went bright red as the two sisters instantly went to work, without any more teasing or giving me even the slightest chance to collect my senses.

“Holy…” My voice caught in the back of my throat, unable to continue as I felt both of their mouths move in at exactly the same time. Blackfire squarely pressed her lips against the pucker of my ass and started to tease me with her tongue, and Starfire just swooped right in against my pussy. In an instant both of them were on me and slurping around with content looks on their faces, and my head was instantly sent spinning while they worked. My knees almost immediately buckled but neither Blackfire nor Starfire were willing to let me fall, and I could soon feel their hands on my legs helping to hold me up. Their hands were perfectly positioned to help keep me steady, and I could only imagine that this was something that the two sisters had rehearsed many times before with many, many other girls.

I caught sight of myself in the nearby mirror and a bright blush crossed my face. I was still dressed in my casual T-shirt and technically my panties were still on; merely pulled to the side so the two could slurp away at my bottom two holes. With nothing else to do with my hands I started to fidget with my shirt, realizing that it wasn’t going to be staying on me for much longer throughout the evening. I tore free of it and threw it to the corner of the room with my backpack, and a moment later I was wiggling out of the sports bra I was wearing over my admittedly small breasts. Soon I stood there wearing my panties to the side and my shorts around the heels of my boots, completely exposed in the bedroom these two crazy sisters shared. I was glad they had made a point to tell me that their mother wasn’t coming home until morning, though there was still a part of me that wondered if she did where exactly things would go from there.

If Starfire and Blackfire were anything to judge by, it was almost impossible to guess just how crazy things could get in their household.

“Sister, she is most delicious!” Starfire blurted out, her lips rubbing up and down against my hood as she spoke. Already I was trying to stretch my legs out a little more to allow the two girls better access to my holes, and I could feel the threads of spit hanging from my lower half. Every now and again a spot of moisture would collect against the inside of my thighs, having swung there from one of the wet marks left by their hungry tongues. As the warm, wet embrace on both of my holes continued, Starfire’s voice was as cute and sweet as ever. “Are you having fun rimming the job?”

“Mmm. Lots.” Blackfire was much more terse than her sister; her voice slow and sinister and practically devious in tone. She pulled her tongue across my ass in a solid, smooth stroke before leaning in to offer a bite against the side of one of my cheeks; just hard enough to sting and leave a small imprint against my skin for a moment. After the bite she squared a firm slap to the other side, and laughed as I suddenly bounced with a squeak erupting from my throat. “Looks like she’s enjoying it, too. That sound about right, blondie?”

“It...It’s good.” I couldn’t deny it; Starfire and Blackfire knew how to service a pussy and an ass. It was hard to tell how either of them would compare to some of the other women I had met during my travels, but as a team? They were an absolute delight. “Good, but...but you two...goddamnit, you’re both so crazy.”

“Crazy for the sex!” Starfire gleefully responded, and immediately nuzzled her face against my slit again. I tensed and shook as my knees continued to buckle, and the tongues working at my pussy and ass were quickly driving me towards a climax. Frozen in place and stripped down to my shorts around my ankles, there wasn’t anything I could possibly do to stop it. The two sisters were intensely strong and purely focused on savoring my holes, and even if I wanted to break away I was almost positive I couldn’t. As a result, I simply stood there in the middle of their bedroom, suddenly crying out as a crashing orgasm hit me.

“Fuck! F...Fuck, you two, so good!” My voice echoed in their tiny room as I suddenly let it all wash over me, putting up no resistance as a powerful orgasm shook through my entire body. From the tips of my toes up to my head I could feel a wave of pleasure dance across me, enjoying every lick against my clit and every teasing touch against the pucker of my ass. I had goosebumps as they brought me to my peak, and when I started to come down from it neither Blackfire nor Starfire seemed even the least bit concerned. I was breathing heavy as my hands went to my knees, holding them as my back bent forward and I desperately worked at catching my breath. Through the curtain of blonde hair hanging beside my cheek I could see our reflection once more in the mirror, and my cheeks darkened at just what was going on now.

Squarely underneath me, pulled underneath my still-wet and glistening hood, Blackfire had grabbed her sister’s head by the hair and yanked her forward. Starfire was perched underneath my lower half, her head tilted up so she could deeply, passionately, and wildly kiss her own sister. My eyes went wide as I watched, my breathing still ragged and my skin still marked with goosebumps, and I stared blatantly at one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. Even seeing Starfire finger her sister or kiss along her neck didn’t quite compare to the sheer intimacy of the moment, of watching the two kiss each other firmly on the mouth. Their tongues were moving desperately against each other’s and when they finally broke apart a ribbon of spit connected their lips; one that maintained until Starfire slinked back underneath my thighs and it suddenly snapped, dancing and wrapping around one of my calves.

“Her pussy tastes good off your mouth, Sis.” Blackfire purred, and she gazed up once more at me. I turned my head back over my shoulder to look at her, and as the raven-haired woman spoke I once again felt a heat rise in my cheeks and a tremble of excitement purr through my body. “Pick a bed, slut. That’s where we’re really going to get busy.

I just nodded and whimpered, and stepped delicately out of my shorts.

 

I didn’t sit on the unmade bed so much as I was pushed onto it, all thanks to Blackfire’s unusual strength. As soon as I had halfheartedly gestured to one of the beds the raven haired girl was upon me, taking ahold of my bare shoulders in her firm grip and shoving me right down onto it. She didn’t even give me a chance to kick out of my hiking boots, and by the time my bare ass crashed against the sheets I was still wearing them and the cute little robot panties I had stolen from Jinx. Once I was there Blackfire and Starfire stood shoulder to shoulder with a predatory gaze on both of their faces, and I swallowed nervously realizing the trouble I was in. These two girls were both fucking insane, and they were going to run me into the mattress all night long.

“Sister!” Starfire’s jovial voice hid just how wicked and lewd she was; and those bright innocent eyes were the perfect mask for the sort of mad lust that she was capable of. “Should we give her the meal of two courses?” I had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but it looked like Blackfire did. She nodded with a smirk to her sister, and stepped up so she could plant one of her thigh high boots up against the frame of the bed.

“You heard the girl.” She gestured towards her sister, and quirked a sinister brow to me. “Lay flat on your back. We’re going to give you a little special treat we only do for girls we particularly like.” I wasn’t sure whether I should be delighted to be in that special group or scared, or simply both. Either way I didn’t resist as I was ordered to lay flat, pulling my head atop a nice, comfortable pillow and staring up at the ceiling above me. I waited there patiently in my panties and boots as both Starfire and Blackfire mounted the bed, and I was left wondering just what was coming my way.

A two course meal? My mind instantly went to the thought that they’d be slipping on a pair of strap ons and going to town on my holes yet again, but I didn’t see either of them go for any. I was still left wondering up until the answer became astonishingly clear to me, and my cheeks darkened both from sheer excitement and from embarrassment at not figuring it out sooner.

The two sisters held each other belly-to-belly, squeezing in tight and close and embracing each other far more intimately than two sisters ever should. I could hear them kissing but couldn’t see much as soon as they moved into place; each one rising forward with a single knee so they could slowly straddle my face as a team. Their bodies were pressed so close that their hoods were rubbing against each other, sharing the glistening nectar spread over their bodies, and the two sisters fully moved so they could sit their joined sexes right across my face.

Two course meal. I get it now. Ha.

I didn’t need any instructions. My hands moved up to hold against Starfire’s rear as she was the one sitting near my chest, and I let my fingers squeeze into her nice, tight ass as I started to work. I knew by that point that I was at the mercy of the two crazy sisters well into the night, and had simply decided to throw my hands up and enjoy the wild ride that they had invited me on. Besides, when else would I ever get the chance to fuck a pair of such adorable relatives?

I started by licking up a long line that cross over both of their pussies; starting at just underneath Starfire’s slit and galloping all the way up to the top of Blackfire’s. My tongue swished back and forth as I did so, smearing the taste of the two girls back and forth over their folds and letting me fully savor every bit of them. With both of their bodies pressed in against my face it was already a heated and wet experience, and it only became more so as Blackfire groaned in bliss and leaned back, sitting a little deeper against my head. She was pinching my hair and slaving her wet mound across my nose, making it difficult to take a deep breath, but by then even I had long since stopped caring. I was eager to pepper my mouth across the squeezed-in pussies of the two sisters, drinking and licking and kissing as I heard their whimpers and moans fill their bedroom.

When they weren’t moaning I could hear them kissing; wet and lewd with powerful battering of each other’s tongue. From time to time I could even hear Blackfire tease and torment her sister, and more than once the woman’s hand reached down over my own, helping me in giving Starfire a wickedly tight squeeze to her ass.

“She eating your pussy how you like, Sis?” Blackfire purred, and when I heard her pose the question I dropped my mouth to Starfire’s slit, squeezing my tongue inside and wiggling it about. Starfire whimpered in response and I could feel her body shiver, her little rear tightening in my grip as her voice filled the room.

“She is a glorious devourer of carpet, Sister!” That sweet, innocent voice of hers filled the room again, and it brought a smile to my face even as it was covered in her nectar. For every bit as conniving and vaguely threatening that Blackfire was Starfire was an equal measure of sweet, and the sound of her voice was enough to make me feel a rush of joy knowing that I was making her so happy. The taste of her pussy, sweet and wonderful, didn’t hurt either.

It didn’t take long before all three of us started getting into the moment more and more. I couldn’t really blame Blackfire and Starfire for sitting heavier against my face as their legs started to lift; moving to intertwine and wrap half around each other. Before I knew it the two were effectively squeezing their pussies together and scissoring right above my mouth, and still I was left desperately slurping and licking and begging for a taste of their sweet, sweet holes. By then I had realized that the two sisters were far too enchanted with each other in that moment to spare a finger or a mouth for me, and so I helped myself by letting one hand leave Starfire’s ass to stuff down the front of my cute robot panties.

My fingers sunk in with ease, parting my folds and sending a noise of pure delight from deep in the back of my throat. It no doubt sent trembling shivers through the two women feeding me their pussies, and I could hear Starfire in particular erupt with a joyful giggle of pleasure. From above Blackfire’s voice filled the room as her boots settled in; nestling against the mattress and pressing in against my sides.

“Give me your hands, Star.” She whispered, passion apparent in her voice. “There we go. Like that. Here we go.”

She was talking to her sister but the information was valuable to me as well, letting me know just when things were bound to get much, much more intense. As soon as Blackfire gave the word the two crazy sisters started to rapidly grind against each other, their wet mounds crashing back and forth and slithering past one another, connected by countless threads of glazed arousal and my own warm, wet spit. I was there trapped at ground zero; each breath filled with the scent of their joined pussies and each taste I licked from the flesh above me a perfect blend of the two sisters’ own juices. As I did my best to service and slurp on the rapidly rubbing pussies my own wrist was alive with motion, teasing those fingers in and out of my slit in utter, desperate zeal to feel my own climax brew.

It wasn’t a hard trip for any of us, and it wasn’t long amidst the warm, wet clapping of Starfire and Blackfire’s pussies that a climax was creeping up on our entire group. I was the one that came first; surprising considering how much fun those two lunatics above me were having. Something came over me in the moment that heightened my lust even more than my fingers expected, and soon I was milking hard along two of my inserted digits as my hips rose up from the bed. The taste of Blackfire and Starfire mixed together was simply overwhelming, and as soon as I started to moan and whimper underneath them their own peaks struck hard and fast. Blackfire’s weight fully pressed down against my head as she locked her legs tighter around her sister’s, and when she started to cum she released a sudden, hot spray that caught me fully at point blank. Her climax was violent and wet, nectar blasting against Starfire’s pussy and ricocheting across me, slathering my face and neck and even covering my small breasts. It was enough to send Starfire over the edge as well, and soon I had to deal with a pair of howling sexbeasts overtop of me, scissoring and kissing and screaming like it was the end of the world.

By the very end Blackfire pulled her weight off of my head and slithered forward on the bed, turning her back towards us both as she started rummaging around in the nightstand drawer. My attention was drawn away from her by Starfire; the cute redhead suddenly flopping down beside me and giving a big, wet kiss to the side of my nectar-glazed cheek. The girl’s sunny disposition was still there even after such a powerful orgasm, and she gave me a tight hug that pushed our naked chests together.

“Glorious!” She beamed in delight, and her hands immediately invited themselves to explore. While I was still catching my breath Starfire had stuffed a hand down the front of my panties and cupped my fingers still resting there, and she slithered her hand right under mine so she could start feeling around my folds. She leaned in close, nibbling at my ear and making me squirm, at one point even drawing forth a shy laugh from the back of my throat. “You are a marvellous person at going down! I feel like I released like a raging grobnak!”

“Huh?” I blinked, still squirming under Starfire’s attention, but a bit confused. “...the hell’s a grobna-”

“Alright, blondie, we’re all warmed up now.” Blackfire interrupted our conversation, turning around on the mattress and giving me a hungry look. Strapped along her waist was something that hadn’t been there before; a thick rubber cock sticking straight up from a harness she had slipped into. She suddenly threw a second strapon on the bed and it bounced before Starfire and I, laying there unclaimed for the moment. We both looked up at the dark haired girl, and she gave us a wicked smile as she made her full announcement. “Got a long way to go before bed. Whoever grabs that fucker first gets to wear it. The person that doesn’t…?” She just shrugged and gave a huge grin, and we both knew what it meant.

Suddenly Starfire and I both lunged for the toy, reaching out and clawing at each other, desperate to get our hands on it. For Starfire it was all a bit of fun, an eager bit of foreplay before a long night of shared lovemaking with her sister. For me, it was a matter of survival! These two girls were crazy, and I wasn’t about to let them both run train on me with a pair of big-dicked strapons! I could only imagine how sore I’d be in the morning.

Unfortunately, as Starfire and I wrestled for the toy it became abundantly obvious that I wasn’t in her league. As the thing came mere inches from my grasp Starfire swooped in and snatched it, and I gave a pathetic little whimper as my face fell into the bed.

“Hooray!” Starfire beamed, already slipping the toy on as she looked over my naked body. “It is our new friend who will do the inverted mouth to ass!”

“Ass to mouth, Star, just stay ass to mouth.” Blackfire corrected her sister again, and patted her fondly on the shoulder. She moved to kneel beside her and the two sisters perched there side-by-side, their shoulders touching and their newly equipped cocks ready to claim their prize for the evening. “Ready, blondie?”

I looked up from the bed, my hair making a thin veil before my eyes. I gazed ahead at the two women, taking in their stance and reading their expressions. It was clear just where I’d be all night long; sandwiched between the two sexiest, craziest sisters I had ever met.

“...fine, let’s do it.” I grumbled, and gazed up at the two with a lazy smile spreading over my face. “But remember you promised me pancakes in the morning.”

I just hoped I’d be able to get out of bed. For the second night in a row I was looking at a marathon of getting fucked; first by Jinx and now by these two lunatics.

...and I didn’t even know at that point what was waiting for me in the morning.

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Terra! :) For the sake of clarification, this chapter includes Koriand'r, though a different one from last chapter! Basically, just close your eyes and imagine the comic Kory is the mother of the cartoon one. Sound good? Then enjoy!

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter 6: Breakfast  
-By Drace Domino

Sometimes after a long couple of days, you just need someone that’ll help you feel better. Someone that, for whatever reasons of their own, help you get back on your feet and rest your sore and weary muscles. A shoulder to lean on is a very important thing especially when you’re on the road as much as I am, and I’ve come to learn that it’s never a good idea to turn down a warm hug or a few comforting words. After all, even under the best of circumstances your body can be too strained to go on, and it’s in moments like those that some soothing kindness can go a long, long way.

My name’s Terra. This is a story about an older woman that gave me a shower, breakfast, and the motivation to push on.

 

I had woken up sandwiched in between Blackfire and Starfire, though “woken up” was a strong way to describe the experience. It was much closer to an ambling state of withering consciousness, since for the past few hours I had been far too sore to get much sleep. My eyes had closed only to shoot back open a few minutes later, and every time I thought I’d be able to get a bit of sleep one of the two naked sisters in bed with me would stir enough to jolt me awake. It went on like that for hours, and while it was pretty sexy falling asleep in between an incestous pair of lunatics, the thrill of it wore off by the time dawn came and the first glimmer of light started to slip through the window. My head was pounding, my muscles were sore, my back was tight, and I was starving.

Starfire and Blackfire had been fun; I couldn’t ever deny that much. For hours the three of us had rolled around in the bed doing various things, fingering and licking and grinding on each other until the sheets were wet with our orgasms and the room reeked of “recently fucked” sweat. I came a lot that evening, and I had eaten more pussy than I could remember in recent memory. And considering how much I did it, well...that was a lot. But ultimately the sisters had more endurance than I did, and eventually all of their attention started to take its toll. There was really no reason why they had to double penetrate me with strapons three separate times that evening. Some things were just uncalled for, man.

As much fun as I had with them, I knew there was no way in hell that I could handle a single hour more with the horny bitches. As soon as the morning rose I started to work myself out from in between them, pushing at Starfire’s slender shoulders as I drew myself out of a tangled mess of smooth, sweet flesh. It was careful work; like crawling out of a lion’s den while the beast was slumbering. A single wrong move, a single misstep, and I’d be squealing on the end of one of their strapons again. It was with very careful motions that I slipped out from in between them, padding naked over to my clothes that had been discarded the night before. I was whisper quiet while I scooped them up and didn’t even dare dressing in the room; afraid as ever that I’d wake them only to start it all over again. Silently I pushed out of the room, and with one last glance at the naked sisters curled up together, gave a short, tired smile.

Fun bitches, but they deserved someone that could go as long as they could. In an odd way, they were perfect for each other. It made me glad that they seemed to recognize as much.

When I was naked in the hall I clutched my clothing against myself, prepared to slink forward and get dressed when an errant thought slipped into my mind. I reeked of sex; every inch of me had been covered in sweat and spit and squirt the night previous, and even I could smell it. Not only that, but in a particularly heated moment last night Blackfire had written the word “fuckslut” across my small breasts with a tube of her mother’s own dark lipstick.

I needed a shower. Badly. While nobody on a bus out of town would be able to see that my chest said fuckslut, by the smell they’d probably be able to guess. For a moment I considered slipping into the bathroom just beside the sisters’ door, until one last thought popped into my mind. A risky thought, but a good one nonetheless. The girls said their mother wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon; time enough to slip into her bedroom. If it was a proper master bedroom there’d be a private bathroom, far enough away that the sound wouldn’t wake up the sisters, and secluded enough for me to take my sweet, sweet time.

It was a foolproof plan, and my adorable, naked ass made quick work to the bedroom of Starfire and Blackfire’s mother.

 

As luck would have it, the lavish master bedroom indeed had a shower, and I was rewarded for my brilliant idea by a truly magnificent one at that. Their mother must’ve been well off, for the shower that greeted me in the master bathroom was spacious and wide, complete with a detachable nozzle and a wide tray of various cleaning products. Smooth marble overlay plated the walls and a plastic tile at the floor was marked with pads meant to prevent slipping; tickling sensations that felt familiar and soothing underneath my bare feet. I dropped my clothes unceremoniously in a pile on the floor of the master bathroom, and invited myself into that glorious shower with a low groan that came from the back of my throat. A glass door separated it from the rest of the bathroom, and that door caught the light perfectly from a high-sitting window. It was so early in the morning that I didn’t need to turn on the lights; the ambient sunshine was more than enough to provide a wonderfully soothing atmosphere.

I closed the glass door behind me, my naked body stretched out and eager for this experience. A wonderful, hot shower with a line of expensive products before me? A detachable shower head with three separate speeds? A large, blue, waterproof vibrator sitting on a high she-

“Oh. Hello.” I blinked as I spotted the toy, my cheeks darkening a little. Apparently I wasn’t the only one that appreciated this wonderful shower. Under other circumstances I might have even reached for it, but frankly? Those twin bitches had me completely worn out. When my hand stretched out it was for the shower’s controls, desperately reaching to get a nice, steamy rush of water across my body.

And fuck, did it feel good. I had to bite my tongue to prevent from moaning, still worried about waking up the two sisters sleeping at the other end of the house. The rush of heat that crossed over my flesh almost instantly worked to make my headache fade, and even though my muscles were tight and sore they were given some small relief from the burst. For a long moment I simply stood there, my eyes closed and my hair soaked, letting the water drip from every angle of my thin form. It sweeped down my shoulders and over my hips, down across my chest and dripping from the edge of my nipples. It traced the line of my back and the sculpt of my ass, and the longer I stood there the more my flesh took on a healthy, rosy hue. The shower felt fucking amazing, and I hadn’t even begun to scrub myself clean yet.

To say I was distracted was an understatement. After the night I had, especially after Jinx had put me through the wringer the day before, a long and wonderful shower was just what I needed. I was so caught up in it that I didn’t notice that someone had been watching me; or to be more accurate, my thin silhouette through the glass shower door. I should’ve known, really. That was more or less how things went for me.

I didn’t know about the eyes studying me from outside the shower door, and if I did I probably wouldn’t of let my mind wander to the places that it did. As I stood there weary and weak and utterly helpless under the spray of hot water, certain things entered my mind...things that, if I’m being totally honest, often flowed into the mind of any traveller.

“...why the fuck am I doing this?” I asked myself, oblivious that another set of ears heard my voice. “Why...the fuck...am I doing this to myself? C’mon, Terra...you can...you can always go back home.”

It was true; I could. I didn’t have to live the life of a traveller, of a wanderer, of a vagrant. I didn’t have to steal and bargain and fuck my way from city to city, surviving on my wits and my tits like I did. There was a home I could’ve returned to. An awkward one, sure, but still...a home. Hell, if I wanted, I could’ve easily found a new home with one of the people that I had met on my travels. More than a few times women had offered to let me stay with them until I was up on my feet. Raven...Kate and Renee...Selena...well, Selena would’ve been more like a cage of my own, but that was the kind of thing she was into. The point was, I didn’t have to roam. And there had been times, that morning in particular, that I truly found myself wondering why I did. Why I had to be difficult. Why I couldn’t just say to myself that I had a place where I could rest my head for more than just an evening.

“...fuck, I’m exhausted.” I whispered to myself, and finally let my head hang as the shower continued to rain down upon it. My shoulders rose and fell as I gave a deep and heavy sigh, my skin tender underneath the water and my entire frame weary and spent. So tired, in fact, that I barely responded at all as I heard the door to the shower slowly slide open.

“I’m not surprised, dear. Starfire and Blackfire have that effect on women.” My head turned and I looked with wide eyes at what slipped into the shower to join me; an older woman that stood even taller than her daughters, with a body that was far more impressive. Don’t get me wrong; Starfire and Blackfire were just about the hottest sisters you could ever hope to bed, but their mom? Total. Fucking. Knockout. Her body was glorious; beautiful hips and long legs, glistening as she stepped further into the shower. When she turned to close the door behind her I took a long look at her ass; a perfect example of how having a few children didn’t have to be the end of a woman’s back door appeal. Her breasts...well. As a pair, they were top five I’ve seen in my life. Individually, still in the top ten. Full and round and pert and simply...fucking...perfect. She had long hair the same color as Starfire’s and her face was kind and serene, and she wore the sort of smirk you might expect on a woman that was ballsy enough to just strut into the active shower of a teenage girl she didn’t know.

Her long red hair, almost instantly getting soaked underneath the shower’s liberal blast, smoothed down the back of her head and her neck as she approached me closer and closer. As I stood there, still weak and weary and simply overwhelmed at what was happening, she approached me with a smile and a kind hand moving up. Before I could really respond with anything more than a nervous blink she pulled some of my hair away from my features, smoothing the soaked locks back against my head and speaking in a kind and doting voice.

“My name’s Koriand’r, dear.” She cooed, in an enchanting voice I wouldn’t soon forget. “You can call me Kory. And all I want to do is take care of you right now.”

Her words were enchanted. Spoken so kind and so soft, she had a truly motherly presence about her. This wasn’t Jinx looking for a quick and dirty fuck or Starfire and Blackfire looking for a toy to share in an incestuous threesome. This was a genuine, tender older woman that saw someone younger...someone weaker...and wanted to make her smile. I’d never felt so quickly that I could trust someone, and given the circumstances of how we met that was truly an impressive feat.

I just nodded quietly, weary with both my body and soul, and fell against Kory’s embrace. Even as the shower continued to beat down upon us I shuddered within her grasp, and it was Kory’s tender voice that gave me strength to keep standing.

“That’s it, dear.” She cooed, her fingers drawing down my back and sending affectionate shivers across my flesh. “You’ll feel better soon. I promise.”

 

In the past few days I had been run down and worn out by girls my own age, or just a little older. Jinx, Starfire, and Blackfire had done a number on me throughout the entire weekend, and it wasn’t until that Monday morning that I truly had a chance to relax. I stood in the shower completely exposed and naked in front of this woman who was easily more than twice my age, and all I could feel was safe as she drew herself around me and reached for a bottle of one of her expensive shampoos. It didn’t feel odd or even the least bit unsettled as she slipped behind me in the shower, and I could feel the frame of her full, wet breasts push against my shoulders. She dipped the bottle forward and squirted a thin line of shampoo straight down the center of my head, and I could hear her giggle when I flinched at how it was cold compared to the rest of the heated shower.

“Oh, don’t fuss.” She cooed to me, her fingers circling fondly across my bare, wet stomach. “My girls must have really put you through the wringer if you’re that jumpy, dear.”

I couldn’t deny that, so I simply murmured a grunt as Kory replaced the shampoo and brought her fingers up into my hair. Soothingly she worked the suds up into my blonde locks and took her sweet time in giving me a full shampoo; caressing down handfuls of hair and working the lather against my scalp. It would’ve been romantic had I known her better, but even still it was easily the sweetest thing I had enjoyed all fucking weekend. With a soft whimper I found myself leaning back against her, my shoulders pressing to those glorious breasts as I finally started to speak.

“...do they do that a lot?” I asked, simply assuming that Kory would know. She seemed way more intimately knowledgeable about what her daughters did behind closed doors, and given from what I had seen of the family it didn’t surprise me. If anything, I should’ve counted myself lucky that she wasn’t dragging me back to her daughters’ bedroom for a cross-generational foursome.

“Every other week or so.” Kory responded with a shrug, continuing to lather me up. When some of the suds fell down to my shoulder she scooped it up with a finger, and then touched the tip to my nose to leave the soap hanging there. It was a motherly and sweet gesture, and I couldn’t help but smirk a bit as she did so. Cute. “They must’ve liked you. Blackfire’s usually pretty protective and tells girls to go home before she and Starfire go to bed. The ones that she likes usually wake up...pretty sore.”

“Yeah, definitely in that category.” I murmured, and grumbled to myself. “Little more assplay than I’m used to this weekend.” Kory just laughed definitely at that, pulling back all of my hair and keeping it coated in a nice, thick lather.

“Starfire certainly does love that.” She spoke with an almost unsettling assuredness, as if she was speaking from experience. “Now, let’s let that shampoo settle in for a bit. Let it do its job while we clean the rest of you off.”

“Yes’m.” My murmur came almost automatically, already seeing the woman as a kind authority figure. Kory just laughed and pulled forward a loofa, smooth and soft and clearly of the highest quality. One thing I could appreciate about Kory was that as far as her showers were concerned, she wasn’t a woman that went cheap. As she doused the loofa in lilac-smelling soap she spoke up once more, and I could feel her lips fondly brushing against the back of my throat. It was an intimate gesture, but no moreso than just walking into the shower with a mindset of “Hi, teenage girl, here are my amazing tits.”

It had been an odd week.

“I can take care of you, if you like.” Kory whispered, as she slowly pulled the sudsy loofa down the center of my body. I responded naturally with a surge of pleasure, arching my back and giving a tiny gasp as the steady hot water beat against my skin. Kory’s words were soft and tender and suggestive, like honey poured to the very edge of my back. “My daughters can be selfish. If you’re...interested, I could make things happen for you.”

It was the first time that weekend that I hadn’t been spoken to like I was a piece of meat. From Jinx’ stance of “let me fuck your ass or get out” to Blackfire and Starfire luring me in with the promise of breakfast that had yet to come, the three women I had slept with that weekend were pretty damned selfish. Good in bed, but selfish. Kory was the first one to speak up on my behalf, and the mature fingers that came to rub a loofa across my small breasts made it really, really hard to say the next few words that slipped from my tongue.

“I...don’t think I can.” I whimpered, and looked up over my shoulder to Kory. My hair was still thick with soap and stuck against my head, and I imagine looked a bit silly with the dot of shampoo still clinging to my nose. “I’m sorry, Kory, I just...I’m so...sore after this weekend.” Kory, in her seemingly infinite kindness, only smiled and nodded as she drew forward. She kissed me on the forehead in a motherly fashion, and her hands in a subtle shift turned from a would-be lover to a diligent protector. The loofa still pushed and pulled over my flesh but she didn’t linger anymore; no more gentle fondling of my breasts or my hips, and when she smoothed the loofa around the sculpt of my ass she was gentle so as to not make me flinch.

“Dear, that’s entirely all right.” Kory cooed, and I couldn’t help but smile a little. An actual understanding woman?! I didn’t think I’d see one all fucking week. “It was merely an offer. For now, just relax, and let Kory clean you up.”

I nodded a little, a blush lining against my cheeks. It was good advice, and I’d be a damned fool to ignore it.

 

It was nearly fifteen slow and sweet minutes later that Kory had finished cleaning me, and the shower was still giving us a wonderful stream of hot water. My knees were starting to get a little weak from standing, but that could’ve just as easily been the gestures of the woman tending to me. Kory had stopped being overtly sexual with her caresses but she was still a gorgeous, older redhead that was showering with me completely naked...and there was still, naturally, a level of arousal in that. She didn’t idle sensually but she still took her time in cleaning me, making sure to scrub off all the sweat and nectar and sex her daughters had smeared on me in the past evening. The “fuckslut” scribbled on my chest, which she clicked her tongue disdainfully at, took five minutes of gentle brushing to completely get away from me.

“I’ll have to have a word with Blackfire.” Kory grumbled, and murmured half under her breath. “See how she likes being called that.”

If last night was any indication, she’d probably fucking love it, but I wasn’t about to speak up lest I get yanked into the experiment. That was the only speaking Kory did as she cleaned me, and for the most part we remained in a sweet, blissful silence. When the time came for Kory to clean my legs she crouched down right before me, and I let my hands rest against her shoulders while I spread my legs for her to work. Once more she proved she was there for a mission and not on vacation, her loofa working up and down my sore calves and my aching knees, and caressing over my mound only in an attempt to clean. When her fingers pressed against me there was certainly a thrill to it, but my sigh that left my lips was already as satisfactory as it could get.

I had cum all fucking weekend. Right then and there, being treated so kindly was better than an orgasm.

By the very end of it the hot water was still holding out, and Kory stood up with a smile on her beautiful features. She faced me now as she put her loofa aside, her head tilting and her motherly features gazing fondly at the blonde teenager she had adopted for the duration of the shower.

“There we are, dear.” Kory smiled, sweetly. “Let’s hop out of the shower, I’ll make you something to eat.”

...how did Blackfire and Starfire’s mother get to be so fucking kind? I could almost see it with Starfire, but...still.

“Kory.” I spoke up and stepped forward, tilting my head to the other woman. I felt refreshed and renewed to some degree, and even though my pussy was still aching from her lunatic daughters, my headache had subsided and my senses were collected once more. As I stepped up for the first time I reached out intimately for the older woman, one of my hands moving to press underneath one of those glorious breasts. “Let me take care of you.”

There wasn’t any masking my intention, and Kory looked tenderly surprised at the offer. Her weighty breast felt damn good in my hand; good enough that I almost regretted not going for the full package. Under other circumstances I would’ve loved to stay and enjoy this older woman, but my body just wouldn’t hold out, especially if her two daughters woke up before I left. Still, I couldn’t leave without showing Kory how much I appreciated her. With a smile on my lips I leaned forward to give her a kiss; a tender one just at the corner of her lips. It left us both blushing a little more, and the older woman gave a kind smile while I spoke. “You’ve been so kind to me. It’s my turn.”

Kory wasn’t about to complain, and I didn’t blame her. When the naked blonde teenager you’d been showering with for a half hour offered to give you a sweet time, it’d be stupid to argue with her. I beamed as I slipped forward, nestling myself in and finding one of Kory’s wonderful breasts with my mouth. As I did I teased my hand down in between her thighs, squeezing my palm against a tiny patch of warmth that I knew would grow only hotter as the seconds passed. I didn’t have anything fancy planned for Kory; just a simple bit of fingering while I sucked across her breasts...and in truth, that’s more or less all she received that morning. What I got, however, was completely unexpected.

Unexpected and...welcomed.

“Ah...oh my.” By Kory’s tone I could guess that she knew what was happening, with my lips perched around her nipple and my mouth suckling slow and sweetly. I had only just begun to finger her when she started milking for me; a sweet taste from her full breast that simply couldn’t wait to find my tongue. It took me a moment to realize what the flavor was, but as soon as I did my eyes opened wide and I gazed up at the older woman for some element of perspective. Kory’s blushing cheeks, her fond smile, and the fact that her pussy tightened around my fingers was all the encouragement I needed to continue. I really don’t know if I would have kept going if she didn’t look that happy in that moment. I had never done anything like it before, and like anything new I was a little nervous.

I was glad I hung in there; though, because the next few minutes were some of the most intimate of my life.

Kory loved the feel of this little blonde runaway drinking from her, and I could tell as much from the glowing smile on her face. I couldn’t possibly deny her that, so while my fingers continued to spread through her folds I suckled again, a bit tighter this time. More milk ushered to my tongue and I swallowed it down so she could tell what I was doing; making an overexaggerated gulp with my throat to let her know that she had fed me. The taste was...extremely pleasant, truth be told. I don’t know if it’s standard across all women, but Kory and her family were so strange I wouldn’t be surprised if they were somehow enchanted to be delicious. I’ve breastfed from other women since then, and while they’ve all been soothing and tasty in their own way, nobody had ever compared to Kory.

Though to be fair, I had never been quite so hungry as I was that morning. Hell, I’d only eaten pussy for three days!

Badum tish.

I stood there trembling, drinking from another woman’s breast for the first time of my adult life. My eyes were closed as I worked, lips pursed tenderly around Kory’s swollen, leaking nipple. The noise of contentment that the older woman continued to make was enough to encourage me further, and as my fingers continued to tease back and forth within her folds she held me close and warm underneath the shower’s spray. She held a single arm across my shoulders while the other pulled her fingers through my hair, brushing slowly back and forth as she contently let me nurse. It was...damn, an odd experience, if I’m being totally honest. Intimate and primal, and enough to send shivers down my spine. It was a shame I was so sore that morning that I couldn’t really throw myself into it; lord knows I masturbated plenty of times later that week thinking about that wonderful moment.

As I continued to drink Kory’s milk the older woman just held me closer, and after a while I could finally hear her talk. Even though her hips were grinding against my touch and her pussy was tight around my digits she didn’t speak of anything sexual, and instead decided to help out the struggling young girl that snuck into her shower.

“I heard you talking earlier.” She whispered, only barely audible over the shower’s spray and my own lips smacking against her nipple. When she spoke my eyes opened and I looked up, lips still perched and tongue teasing the tip. I didn’t pull free, but I did finally swallow the mouthful of white that she had given me since I started. I was curious what she had to say, but I was still really fucking hungry.

“Sounds like you’re having a hard time lately, dear.” She whispered, and I couldn’t deny it. Thankfully, with a gentle voice and a hand down the back of my hair, Kory was eager to give me a little more support. “You should know that...at your age? That’s all right. Maybe it sounds like the rambling of an old woman that’s out of touch, but...you’re young. You’re beautiful. And you can absolutely enjoy this time you have.”

I listened to her but didn’t fully take in her words; at least not at first. After a moment I found it hard to get much more milk from Kory’s first breast, and I rather shamelessly switched off, moving to the other. My eyes were open as I watched her expression, and I could tell that she knew I wasn’t doing it for her pleasure, but for my own hunger. My lips locked around her fresh nipple and I started to suckle, drinking from her again from a fresh, full breast. My fingers had continued to pet her but they had fallen into a state of almost passive arousal; smoothing back and forth against her folds but in a very subtle and slow way. Blackfire and Starfire had demanded vigorous fingering in order to get off, but their mother? Their mother seemed content to be caressed to her highest peaks.

“I just don’t want you to waste the opportunity you have.” Kory continued, and leaned in to kiss the bridge of my nose as I drank. “If you hadn’t been wandering around, we never would’ve met. And I’m sure there’s lots of other happy memories you’d miss just as much.” She laughed a bit, and sighed contently as I felt more milk caress my tongue. “I just don’t want you to give up on a fun experience just because my daughters don’t know when to stop.”

Man. Delicious milk and loads of wisdom. Was there anything this bitch couldn’t dispense?

I knew she was right, of course, for the moment my eyes closed all of those wonderful memories flooded back into my mind. I was sore and grumpy that morning, but...those mornings were rare. And it was a lot more often that I had good ones rather than bad. I’ve woken up with my face in the sex-messed hair of a lot of beautiful women in my time, from that goth cutie raven to intermixed red and black from Kate and Renee. Hell, even Jinx, Blackfire, and Starfire had been more fun than most girls ever got to enjoy. Just because I was tired, it was no reason to be down on the experience.

I fucked a pair of sisters, and that same morning fingered and drank from their mother’s tit. How many girls got to say that?

My lips were smiling as I swallowed another mouthful of Kory’s milk, and this time it wasn’t just because it tasted so sweet.

It was a few moments after her gentle advice that Kory finally came; or at least, I think she did. The mother of Blackfire and Starfire was a hell of a lot harder to read than either of her daughters, her arousal rising in small peaks and drifting back down just as smoothly. She was gentle and tender and truly sensitive once I learned how to properly stroke her, and when her slow smile spread across her features I wasn’t sure if it was because she had found her peak, or that she was simply glad that I found some bit of useful advice. Either way, she did a hell of a lot for me that morning.

By the time the shower was over I was feeling refreshed in more ways than one, and I had finally been given the breakfast that Starfire and Blackfire promised me. Granted, it wasn’t pancakes, but...a belly full of the older woman’s breast milk was just as good. Hell, better. Way better. It was only fifteen minutes later that I was fully dressed once more and standing in their kitchen, keeping my backpack up on my shoulders as I looked across the room to Kory. She stood there in a simple bathrobe, her long red hair pulled back and her well-tended to breasts hiding underneath the layer of cotton. Her daughters were still asleep, and as I glanced up towards the bedroom stairs, I found I was almost sad about that fact.

“...tell them I had fun, okay?” I spoke up, looking at Kory with a fond smile on my features. “With all of you. I’d...like to stop by again someday.”

“We’d all like that.” Kory smiled as she approached me, padding barefoot over the tile. She drew close enough to me that we could smell each other’s lilac body wash and fruity shampoo, and even feel the ambient heat off of our recently showered bodies. Kory put her hands on my shoulders and leaned down at last, finally giving me the first pure kiss between us. Our tongues battered softly but not overtly sexual; a slow sweeping back and forth between a teenaged girl and the older woman that had been kind enough to tend to her. By the time we parted my cheeks were red, and I was deeply considering staying for another day. Kory’s words, however, gave me the strength to continue. “Remember that you deserve to be treated sometimes, too. It’s not always about what a pair of demanding bitches want.” She gazed towards the bedroom stairs as well, grinning. “Next time you’re here, I’ll show you how to keep them in line.”

So, helping a mother dominate her two beautiful, slutty daughters? Daughters I owed a good, hard fucking? Yes please.

“Thanks, Kory.” I smiled, about ready to turn and walk away before I felt her hand wrap around my wrist. Without giving me an option to say no, I felt the older woman shove a small twist of bills into one of my bare hands. I wasn’t about to check and see how much it was, but I knew I couldn’t accept it. “Kory, no, I ca-”

“Take it.” She insisted, and gently ran her fingers through my hair. “Get a nice hotel next place you visit. Try to have some fun.”

I bit down on my bottom lip, tucking the bills back into one of my pockets. I didn’t have much else to say, so I simply threw my arms around Kory and gave her a tight, fierce hug. Some spending money, a warm breakfast, and a kind voice to keep me going. Koriand’r was probably the most important woman I had met that entire year.

It was later that day that I was waiting at the bus station, fingering through the pamphlets for tourist stops at the next city. I had already found a flyer for a promising hotel; cheap rooms and free breakfast and dinner buffets. I could go for stuffing myself stupid, that was for sure. Koriand’r’s words that I should spoil myself sometimes continuing to trail through my head, and she had been kind enough to give me three hundred dollars to let me do just that. Besides, the hotel even had some live entertainment.

“The Amazing Zatanna, eh?” I murmured to myself, flipping through the flyer as my bus finally arrived. Some pretty dark-haired girl wearing fishnets, heels, and a ridiculous top hat. “Heh. Why not? Could be a fun show.”

My next stop would be where I’d truly unwind from a long couple of weeks, and it’d be nothing short of magic. 

End of Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	7. Geb Rof Erom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Terra~! This time our hero finds herself under the attention of a certain fishnet-wearing magician with a penchant for teasing and orgasm denial!

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter 7: Geb Rof Erom  
-By Drace Domino

I’ve always tried to keep an open mind about things. I mean, it’s more or less a necessity considering how I live and how I so often find myself rolling around naked with strange women. I think when you’re on the open road so much you need to keep that headspace about you; being open to the idea that sometimes things are beyond what we know, and that the world isn’t quite as simple as we’ve been led to believe. Sometimes we see flashes of that; sometimes subtly and sometimes in ways that we can’t possible process until they’re right there in front of our face. I had a moment like that before...well, to be fair, I’ve had about a dozen, but one of the very first took place when I had a rare combination of money in my pocket and time to kill.

My name’s Terra, and this is a story about magic and fishnets.

 

It was my very next stop after saying goodbye to Kori, and putting every inch of distance I possibly could between her and her lunatic daughters. I’d let that busty older babe handle those two; she seemed more than capable of taking care of them. She had been kind enough to give me some money and I had taken a bus to my next destination, yet another nameless city as I continued to wander nowhere in particular. It was rare for me to have much money on me, especially the sort of money needed to stay at a hotel that had anything close to resembling comfort. Usually my evenings were spent clutching to some wilderness shelter or in a dirty fuck-tel bed with some random beauty that took a liking to me, but that night I allowed myself a big, comfortable bed all to myself.

I remember crashing hard my first night there, stretched out with my arms and legs to every corner of the mattress. It had been so long since I had enjoyed a nice big room all to myself that the very act of laying around felt like some sort of grand vacation. I had enough for just two days at the place, but I was planning to make the most of it. A free buffet every breakfast and dinner would keep my belly full during my stay (and for another week after if I was sneaky enough,) and the next night there was even a magic show in the hotel’s conference room. And hey, free entertainment was hard to come by.

So I’ll freely admit that my first night at the hotel was about as uneventful as you could imagine. I laid around in various states of undress; none of them nearly as sexy as you might imagine. Sure, pretty, thin blondes look great when they’re splayed out on the bed begging to be fingered. Not so much when they’re half asleep drooling into an open bag of potato chips, watching late night talk shows and occasionally scratching their rear. Just bein’ honest. Things had been pretty exhausting lately, and I needed that night to just be lazy Terra. So I’ll spare you from hearing too much about my solo adventures that evening, which ranged from the thrilling tale of trying to find a chip I dropped down the front of my bra to the timeless classic of fingering myself while thinking about sucking on Kori’s big, beautiful breasts again.

And yeah, I’m sure that part sounds sexy, until I tell you that I put the pillows over my head to do it because I was too lazy to turn down the TV’s volume and didn’t want the sound of cartoons to distract me. Some real classy stuff took place that night.

We’ll skip to the evening, which found me pretty happy and relaxed and sitting at one of the front tables of the hotel’s conference room. I was waiting to see the “Amazing Zatanna” as the hotel had billed her as; and if the cardboard cut-outs of her were to be believed, she was a looker. A pretty, dark haired girl dressed like she a magician and a sexy magician’s assistant rolled into one, with a charming smile that was perfect for show business. I had made sure to get there early to get a good seat, partially because I wanted to see how those fishnets looked on her up close...and...well...partially because I was afraid they’d run out of wings on the buffet.

Hey, I was hungry, gimme a break.

By the time the lights went low in the conference room I was pretty much stuffed, nursing a tall glass of iced tea as the lady in question finally took the stage. All of the magician hallmarks were there; a puff of smoke and a clash of thunder, and there she was in a seeming sudden appearance. From my position I had a great shot of her, and those cardboard posters just didn’t do her justice. Knee high leather boots flowed into fishnets, and if that wasn’t enough she was dressed in an outfit that was half tuxedo and half one-piece bathing suit. Every angle on the woman was perfect, practically made to be looked at and admired, and it was all topped off with an elegant top hat seated against her beautiful black hair. I’ll admit, I was pretty into her from the very beginning. I like theatrics and girls that know how to make their presence known, and after some of the beauties I’d been with I’d come to appreciate ladies that had an air of mystery about them.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, families and friends, couples and...doe-eyed strangers!” Zatanna made her big introduction with a smile that swept over the crowd, up to and including me in the glance. Her blue eyes settled on me for a fraction of a second, and that was all it took for a small shiver to run through my spine. This girl...damn, she was good. I swallowed a mouthful of iced tea as I simply stared ahead at her with saucer-sized eyes, watching every last motion that she made with complete fascination. “Prepare for an evening of pure...magic!”

And the show was good. Damn good. You’d think standing so close to the stage I might’ve been able to spot something; some hidden mirror or some tucked away string, but the entire time I came up empty. Granted, I wasn’t looking particularly hard, and more often than not I was only barely paying attention to the tricks. Instead my gaze was kept against the spots of her thighs underneath the fishnet, or watching how those fantastic breasts were restrained by a button against a white vest. Hell, that was the real magic trick, keeping those glorious things restrained. So Zatanna waved her wand and cast her “spells,” the audience would cheer and I’d join in with the clapping. And yeah, the magic was impressive. Just not quite as impressive as the woman herself, at least in my opinion at the time. That; however, changed when Zatanna spun on a heel of one of her boots, and pointed right at me there in the front row.

“You! As lovely an assistant as I’ve ever seen!” My cheeks understandably flushed at that. “Come on up and help me with this next trick!”

“Uh...hehe...s-sure...yeah.” I wasn’t eloquent, but in my defense if you saw this woman you’d understand why.

The trick itself wasn’t too impressive, and looking back I only barely remember it. It was some stupid ring trick than any magician could do with the assistance of an unwitting bystander, mostly I stood in front of a crowd of three dozen people holding a line of connected rings. Zatanna made her way back and forth around me, going on and on about the mystical rings of Zethor-whatever, and made a big show of pulling extra rings from the ones that I held. I wasn’t really paying attention to her words, since there was so much else going on. Not the crowd, of course, I didn’t care about them. Just her. The magician was even sweeter up close, laced with an enchanting perfume and drifting around me with light footsteps. A few times during the trick she put one of her white-gloved hands on my shoulder, giving me a little squeeze as she continued to pander to the crowd.

“Do you have a name, dear?”

“T-Tuuuuhhhrra.” I was blushing while I stammered it out, fidgeting around with my hands and hoping that my flustered nature came off purely as stage fright instead of the crushing lust I could feel for the woman.

“Well, Tetara-” Zatanna grinned wide, spinning on one of her elegant heels as she turned to face me. She pulled out her magic wand and waved it inches before my face, speaking up once more in that overt, dramatic fashion of hers. “Just stand very still, and we’ll give this audience something to see! Now watch, ladies and gentleman, as my profound prowess at prestidigitation is presented before your very eyes! All I need to do is speak these ancient, magic words!”

I was holding out the rings she had given me, my arms outstretched and my legs closed as I stood straight. My tiny chest was pushed outward and my body posture was stiff and inflexible; at least when I wasn’t fidgeting. With red cheeks and a tight throat I looked at Zatanna from the tip of her wand, and already I had an odd feeling coming over me. She was planning more than just one trick in that moment, and I realized all too late that I was the subject of both of them. Her beautiful red lips parted, and those magic words slipped through the air with an impact I couldn’t possibly deny.

“Muc rof em!”

Her words were spoken with a flourish, the magic wand whipping through the air as sparks emitted from the tip. In an instant the rings that were in my hands erupted into a flame that lasted only for the briefest of seconds, painlessly vanishing and almost instantly replaced by the flutter of doves. Doves that, as if compelled by their most primal instinct flew right towards Zatanna, perching on her shoulders and the brim of her hat as she turned to basked in the immediate applause from the crowd. And yeah, it was a good trick. But it wasn’t the one that I was still stunned by.

When she said those magic words, and I swear this is true, I came. Hard. Pretty much everything that happened throughout that night I still don’t have an explanation for, and the first moment of the unknown occurred there on that stage, standing right in front of all those people. When Zatanna trained the tip of her wand against me and spoke her mystery language, my sex tightened and my knees shook, and I could feel my peak surging through me. I was already aroused thanks to...well...if you saw her, you’d know, but it wasn’t like I had been fingering myself up there on stage. The orgasm that rocked through me came without being so much as touched by the girl, and yet it still thundered through me so hard that my cheeks went white and I very nearly fell into a heap. It was...damn good, and it left me stammered and glowing as the applause for Zatanna continued. Honestly, it was a good thing that all eyes were on the beautiful magician in the heat of the moment, because I’m pretty sure anyone could’ve pointed to me right then and correctly guessed that a teenager had an orgasm in front of them.

Fucking magic, man.

Zatanna turned again, this time giving the audience a tasteful glance of her ass covered by coattails while she moved to face me. One of her hands moved to touch my shoulder in friendly fashion, and though to casual observers it looked like she was thanking me for my service, the reality of it all was very, very different. Unseen to anyone and still mystifying to me, a business card simply...appeared in between us, and slid into one of the pockets on the front of my shirt.

“My room number.” Zatanna whispered, low enough for the audience to miss it. Her hand tightened against my shoulder, and she gave me a little wink that was almost enough to make me cum again, this time without the magic. “Let’s see how many spells I can cast on you tonight.”

I didn’t...walk back to my table so much as limp there, my eyes still wide over what the hell just happened. My panties were wet and my senses were still alive with pleasure over what had transpired, and when I sat back down in my chair to watch the rest of the show my hand moved to grip the edge of my glass of iced tea again. Moving to take a drink, I paused as I noticed something on the edge of my glass...a noticeable, bright red mark of lipstick, like someone had taken a sip while I was away. No one had been at my table the entire time, and when I noticed it I saw Zatanna glance my way with her coy, mysterious smirk.

Fucking magic. Like...just wow. Fucking magic.

 

Obviously I made my way to her hotel room after the show. Wouldn’t you? I was a little scared, of course, but beyond that I was simply enthralled at the idea of what all this woman could show me. In the past I’d been with all sorts of women that, in the heat of the moment, I could’ve sworn had some magical ability when it came to making me cum. But to have it laid out so obvious, so plainly, and even so theatrically? It was a rare gift and I couldn’t possibly begin to understand it. And to be honest, I didn’t want to understand it...I just wanted to get lost in it. Whatever else Zatanna could do to my body would be a thrill to find out, and if she could make me cum without touching me...well...stands to reason that when she finally laid her hands on me it’d be a time to remember.

I didn’t get a chance to knock on her door; it opened up the second I stepped in front of it. Realizing I was stepping into the hotel room of a woman I didn’t know that had mysterious powers didn’t phase me at all, and at the sight of the door opening up without my touch only made me giggle and blush. Like an eager child I wanted to see more magic tricks, but like a slutty adult I wanted to make sure the next ones were all using me as the magic hat. I stepped into the room with an excited blush on my cheeks, closing the door behind me and letting my eyes take in what was laid before me. Her room was way better than mine, which made sense considering she was the hotel’s top star of the week, but I didn’t spend a lot of time taking in the sights. Instead my gaze fell right before the woman standing at the foot of the bed, wearing the exact same elaborate outfit that she had worn during the show. That stylish and alluring tuxedo vest. Those fishnets and heels. That...fuck, did I really find a top hat sexy that night? Bet your ass I did.

“...good fucking grief, you’re sexy.” I blurted the words out before anything else, before a “Hello, Zatanna,” before a “Nice room you have,” even before the totally called-for “What the fuck was that shit you pulled during the show?!” All things that were left unsaid between us. Instead, I followed my words after a trembling swallow danced down my throat, and my color drained as I looked at her for a moment longer. “...like...every inch of you. It fucking hurts to look.” It really nearly did, but I wasn’t about to turn away. Especially when Zatanna smiled at my praise, literally the first words I spoke before her without stuttering like an idiot. I had spoken of her beauty more confidently than I had spoken my own name no more than an hour before, because in the heat of the moment I was way more sure that she was the hottest woman for a hundred miles than I was that my name was Terra.

“It’s all in the presentation.” Zatanna gave me a smile that was far from modest, and her gloved fingers reached up to pinch the edge of her top hat. She tipped it towards me in polite fashion before flashing another charming smile, and even another knee-trembling wink. “Are you ready for the private magic show, dear? I would warn you...it’s not always for the faint of heart. And no matter how much you beg, I won’t tell you my secrets.”

I swallowed as I stood there, weak and wanting in light of Zatanna. I nodded eagerly as I looked at her, drawing in every last inch with an appreciative smile. I didn’t care about the secrets; only the moments in which I’d be subjected to them.

“H...How about you pretend that I don’t believe in magic,” I began, my cheeks red as I stepped closer to the other woman. “...and you do your damned best to convince me.”

It would definitely requiring pretending, because Zatanna had convinced me magic was real from the first moment I saw her.

And if she hadn’t? Well...that moment would’ve come no more than five minutes into our time in the hotel room. The things that I experienced behind the closed hotel room door were, if I’m being honest, pretty unbelievable. And I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t think any of these things actually happened. But I promise you that they did; that every instant of lewd delight that I experienced that evening is absolutely, one hundred percent true. And I promise you that real magic exists, even if it only does so at the tips of the Amazing Zatanna’s fingers.

So...you ready to take this plunge? Okay then.

Zatanna lifted one of her gloved hands up, and sure enough I felt my own body lift right off the ground thanks to her mysterious talents. Sure, it was stunning and completely disarming, but at that point I had thrown myself into whatever madness the beauty wanted to drag me into. I experienced a feeling of pure weightlessness as she let me dangle up in the air, and the smirk that she was wearing made it very evident that she wasn’t about to explain a thing to me. It was possible I was flying thanks to some odd cable system that I couldn’t feel surrounding me or some bizarre trick of the mirrors, but it was just as likely that the magician’s tricks weren’t so fake after all. It had been a long time since it mattered.

“Wohs em yssup!” Zatanna clapped her wand forward, and bopped the end of it on the top of my head. As if gripped by invisible hands I could already feel the belt from my shorts start to unravel, rolling around against me like a slithering snake as it pulled itself free. My cheeks went a bright red and I just stared down at it, left speechless as an invisible force pulled my shorts down; down around my knees and my ankles only to be thrown wildly across the room. My panties had gone with them, and soon I was there in the middle of her hotel room, floating five feet in the air with my lower half completely exposed. I looked up at Zatanna and swallowed nervously, my blonde hair framing both sides of my face while I finally spoke to her.

“Y...You’re really…” I gulped, and gave a sheepish smile. “...neat. You’re really neat.” Neat. Magical. One of the sexiest women I had ever met. Whatevs. Zatanna just seemed to delight at my praise and as she stepped forward in the bedroom her hand swept forward, holding my floating chin and drawing herself near. Her beautiful red lips pulled in close to my own, and she leaned in to press a warm, inviting kiss against my mouth. It was slow and sweet considering the circumstances, and the entire time I felt her tongue rolling against my own I continued to float there in the air. My pussy exposed and completely wet, my legs hovering at the same height as my head. When our kiss finally ended I was blushing like a bitch, and Zatanna just gave a little giggle while her wand weaved once more through the air. As she twirled it in a circle my body obeyed the same motion, and I spun from facing the floor to suddenly facing the ceiling, my legs pulled up and spread as if by the same invisible hands. I even rotated; spinning in place so that instead of my head near her own my lower half was soon presented before her. There, I could see the brim of Zatanna’s top hat and a few locks of her black hair as I floated squarely before her, but little else past the length of my own body.

My shirt felt itchy, and I scrambled to take it off as I felt her fingers working back and forth against the inside of my thighs. Even though she could get me off with her magical talents she seemed happy to do it the old fashioned way for the moment, and with a moan leaving my throat I could feel her mouth start to pepper against my skin. She was kissing me gently and tenderly at first; leaving lipstick marks on the inside of my thighs while her hands caressed every inch of teenage flesh underneath them. She scooped under my butt and gave me a squeeze that came alongside a satisfied giggle from the back of her throat, and once she even teased the entrance to my pussy with the very tip of her wand. I swallowed nervously, biting down on my bottom lip. I was fully underneath not only her spell but her mercy at that point, and if she wanted to fuck me with that magical device there was nothing I could do to stop her. Nor would I want to.

She didn’t shove her wand inside of me; however, and instead she leaned in to give my pussy a few long, lingering licks and kisses. It was nowhere near the sloppy and hungry motions of past women I’ve fucked; and believe me when I say the word sloppy isn’t meant as an insult. Usually I relished in a woman going down on me as wet and wild as she could, whether it was Starfire’s hungry licking or Renee and Kate had kissed each other’s spit from my slit. Wet is...good. Damn good, and when it came to eating out this wanderer’s pussy, I liked it messy. But Zatanna, despite her motions being kept remarkably precise and restrained...well...damn, did it feel good. When her tongue teased me it was barely even the tip of it, and when she kissed along my sex she didn’t suck or slurp against me, simply instead peppering me with tiny affections. Underneath the attentions of other women it would’ve been a totally fitting foreplay, but as I floated there naked in Zatanna’s hotel room? Good lord.

“Y...You’re already going to...make me cum again…” I whispered, my cheeks a bright red as I gazed at the brim of her top hat once more. My cheeks grew dark and I could feel goosebumps lining my flesh, trembling as those tiny, precise kisses were enough to make my heart race. Each one edged me closer and closer to an orgasm, and I gave what could only be the most pathetic whimper Zatanna had ever heard. “...p...please keep...please keep kissing me…”

“Oh, I will, my sweet.” Zatanna assured me with a sensitive press of her lips to the inside of my thigh, though her voice wasn’t laced with pure tenderness. Instead it carried with it a teasing edge, one that came with the slow raise of her elegant wand. “But make you cum…? I can’t have that just yet!”

And if you can believe it, this was where the evening really got strange. Zatanna stepped back and waggled her wand at me once more, before raising it up and giving a soft tap to the hood of my slit. She spoke once more in that strange language of hers, and as she padded the tip of her wand to the top of my pussy I saw a sudden, bright yellow symbol flash from the tip.

“Od ton muc!”

Her words were spoken with authority. Pure, mystical, deep authority. The symbol that I saw flashed briefly before my eyes before it lowered against my flesh, and as I lifted up my head from my floating position I could see it resting atop my lap like a temporary tattoo. A glowing, shifting temporary tattoo. My cheeks were bright red as I looked up at Zatanna, my toes curling within my shoes and socks and my floating rear wiggling slightly back and forth. I was...admittedly afraid to ask, but I just had to know.

“W...What did you just do?” I swallowed, gazing down at the symbol against my lap. I was already feeling hotter, more excited, like my pussy was aching for more and more attention. Part of me was mildly worried that I was gonna get pregnant with some sort of demon baby; not gonna lie about that. Zatanna; however, put my concerns about an infernal breeding session to rest, just as she revealed to me that my fate for the evening would be much, much worse.

“A simple enchantment.” She tipped her hat to me with a delightful smile. A smile so pretty and so charming that I couldn’t help but forgive her even as she revealed the cruel spell she had put on me. “No matter how hot you get...and it’s going to get very, very hot...you won’t be cumming anytime soon!”

My color drained, and my muscles tensed as I drew in a tight, worried swallow. There I was, literally floating in the air in front of an actual magician, and those were the words that frightened me the most that night.

 

I quickly realized that Zatanna wasn’t fucking around, and the glowing symbol on my lap did exactly what she said. It wasn’t long after she placed it that she went right back to kissing me, moving her lips back and forth against my pussy and slowly, tenderly making out with it. Her fingertips teased the inside of my thighs and she even bit down against them a few times, adding a few soft bite marks against the lipstick smears. And through it all, I was close...so fucking close I could taste it. Whatever Zatanna had done to me seemed to make it so that I got even hotter than usual, my passions flaring up and every inch of me coiled up with delight. Ever been dangerously close to your orgasm, only to have it snatched away at the very last possible second? That feeling of being kept on an edge, like you were almost ready to tumble over? That was the next hour of my life, and good lord was it ever difficult.

Difficult, but...yeah, fun. Can’t deny that. Zatanna finally let me stop floating around in the air, pointing her wand towards the bed which allowed my body to drift comfortably into place. With a dominant smile she walked over towards the edge of the bed to pursue me, and she held up her magic wand with a wicked smile spread over her pretty lips. I already knew that I was in trouble, but when the wand pinched by the tips of her fingers started to vibrate, I could only imagine what was going to come next. And I knew...it wasn’t me.

Get it? Co...come next? Not me? ...yeah, I didn’t find it funny in the heat of the moment, either. Zatanna’s wand whipped out of her fingers and flowed through the air with a graceful twist, moving to nestle the white end against the entrance to my pussy. My thighs trembled and I kicked my legs in desperation, my hands even moving to attempt to grab it. I wasn’t even sure what I’d do if I got ahold of the damned thing; either throw it to the side so it couldn’t torment me anymore, or fuck myself down onto the entire length of it in a desperate attempt to hit my climax. Either way I wasn’t allowed to touch it, and another flick of Zatanna’s wrist sent my hands flying up to the top of the bed. There my hands were kept locked down, held by an invisible force, and the fishnet-clad beauty watched as her wand teased and trembled at the entrance of my very wet, very hungry slit.

“P...puh...puhlease, Zatanna…” I whimpered, kicking my sneakers against the bed and trying my best to close my thighs. The same invisible force held them apart, not letting me draw them in too close together, always ensuring that the wand had enough of my sex to torment. She didn’t let the wand push itself inside any more than a single inch, but the buzzing and twitching of the thing working in tandem with her glowing enchantment was enough to keep me on that constant edge. “Let me cum, let me cum...it...it’s so hot...I’m so wet...ahhh…”

I was begging openly, and the evening had just begun. Every inch of my body was caught in a purgatory of pleasure, goosebumps riddling my arms and my thighs and a blush sweeping from my cheeks all the way down to my breasts. Zatanna just gave me a confident smile as she moved a hand down, pinching her top hat’s brim before tossing it gently to the side to free all of her dark locks.

“Now now, a good assistant knows patience!” She teased me, and moved to sit against the side of the bed. She seemed utterly unconcerned with my dilemma, and instead simply enjoyed watching my young, naked body twitching and teasing while under her spell. “Either that, or she needs to learn how to beg much, much more convincingly.” With that, she stretched a hand out to gently tweak the tip of my nose in a playful fashion. “Let’s try and teach you a magic trick of your own. How would you like to learn how to eat pussy and tell a woman how beautiful she is at the same time?”

My cheeks were red and my body was aching as I eagerly nodded. In the heat of the moment I would’ve agreed to flying under my own power, if only it meant she was going to get me off.

The next half hour or so, it...it’s a blur. I can’t possibly tell you everything that happened, or everything that I said, because my body was under pure sexual duress throughout the entirety of it. Every time I breathed I was reminded of an orgasm that was denied me, and my thoughts fell into rabid preoccupation with how hot and wet I was. I know that Zatanna mounted me, that she pulled the bottom of her nylon uniform aside and let me eat her out through the fabric of her fishnets. I remember her thigh-high boots digging in against my waist while she rode my face, and I remember she made me talk while my tongue teased up and down her pussy.

I remember talking about how beautiful she was, how talented she was, and how generous she was to let me eat her out. I talked about how wonderful she tasted, how sweet every drop of her nectar was, and how I’d remember the night the Amazing Zatanna fucked me until the day I died. None of the things I said to her was a lie, and I had to speak all of those words around a mouthful of wonderful, wet pussy. I couldn’t possibly remember everything I said, but I know I begged. I begged like a desperate bitch, like a woman hoping for a stay of execution.

I begged for my own sanity, because there was a moment that night that I felt like if I wasn’t allowed to cum that I’d lose my fucking mind. When I think back on it clarity didn’t come to me until I had finally begged and licked and sobbed enough to earn the spell lifted from my body. My first clear memory was of Zatanna standing alongside the bed, her wand covered in my juice but back within the grip of her lovely gloved hand. My lower half was lifted up by an invisible force, my sneakers dangling above my head as the rest of my otherwise naked body was rolled back on my shoulders. And her words...words spoken with authority and kindness, that finally unleashed the heaven that I had begged for.

“Muc won, muc rof em! Triuqs! Triuqs ni sslib!” The longest magic words that I had heard her spoken that night made the symbol glowing on my lap suddenly shatter, and like a tidal wave my orgasm finally began. I felt a warmth cross over me that I hadn’t ever felt before, and though my throat was sore from so much moaning, screaming, and begging, I filled the hotel room with my thundering voice.

I howled. Good lord, did I ever howl as my orgasm finally came. As my legs dangled above my head the orgasm Zatanna had denied me finally struck, and it struck with as explosive a release as I could’ve managed. I squirted more than I ever had, and as Zatanna laughed I could see the magician teasing her wand back and forth through the air. I could only imagine that it was through her capabilities that I continued to squirt; long past ever before, and long past the point I would’ve thought possible. Heat overcame me as I clutched the blanket underneath me, and as my own glaze rained down against my naked frame I could hear her voice pushing me forward.

“Peek gnihsug!” Her voice roared in that dominant tone, sparks once more dancing from the tip of her wand. My orgasm continued, like every one that had been stolen from me in the past hour was suddenly rolled into one, suddenly shooting through my body in a glorious rush. I was soaked now; effectively showering myself as my glaze kept bursting from my pussy in push after push of sudden spurts. I kept screaming her name, begging for more, my hands grasping at my breasts and my shoulders pushing hard into the mattress underneath me.

And when it finally ended, when the rushing, gushing orgasm finally subsided, my lower half dropped unceremoniously onto a now thoroughly soaked bed. I groaned, laying there against a warm, soggy blanket, my body still trembling with aftershocks that would probably last for another hour. I gazed over to the side, looking past sweat-licked blonde hair to the enchanting smile of the black-haired woman sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Well now, wasn’t this a magical evening?” Zatanna purred, and her gloved fingers reached out, scooping away some of my hair to tuck it behind my ear. She leaned in close once more, pressing a kiss to my cheek that left a visible lipstick mark against my flesh. “Did you enjoy being my assistant tonight?”

Fuck, if I could’ve spoken that night I probably would’ve asked her to marry me. Instead, I could only whimper, smile, and lay in not just a puddle, but a swamp of my own squirt.

“Good.” Zatanna beamed, and tweaked my nose once more with a devilish little grin. “I’ll see you again, pretty little Terra. A good magician always offers an encore!”

And with that, her top hat soared from the floor back into her palm, just as a burst of purple smoke emitted at her heels. When it cleared a second later she was gone; vanishing from sight and leaving me alone, exhausted, and wet in her hotel room. Part of me was obviously sad to see her go, but to be fair I hadn’t really expected much else. Vanishing in a puff of smoke? Was there any other way for a sexy magician to leave you for the evening?

I let my head fall back against the pillow, my eyes closing as a warm, content smile spread over my lips. The bed was going to be mighty cold come morning, after my nectar had cooled and it became very obvious I was laying on top of a soaked blanket. But for that moment, I didn’t care. I just laid naked and content, warm surrounded by my own squirt, fully acknowledging that magic wasn’t just real, but it was a hell of a way to get off.

End of Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra sure has lots of fun. May we all be forced into orgasm denial by sexy magicians in the future!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	8. The Two Crazy Bitches I Fucking Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra's back, this time retelling the time she ran across two mischievous women that don't much care about doing what's right. What's a girl to do when she's tied up by a clown and a redhead?!

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter 8: The Two Crazy Bitches I Fucking Hate  
-By Drace Domino

Sometimes, I’ve needed to skirt the law in order to get by. That’s actually a bit of a lie...sometimes I’ve had to outright break it. I’ve always tried to be careful to never take more than I need, for lots of different reasons. Despite everything that’s happened I don’t think I’m a bad person, and I’ve never taken so much from someone that they’d have their own hard time getting by. And let’s be honest, when you’re caught stealing just enough for a meal the fact that you’re a pretty blonde is enough to get you out of someone pressing charges. I’ve been pretty lucky in that the few times I’ve been caught I’ve always had an out, and over time I learned how to better take advantage of the system.

But there’s always someone better. And when you run into them, it usually leaves you with a headache and a sore ass.

My name’s Terra. This is the story about breaking and entering in all its forms.

 

I can link almost every time my ass has gotten into real trouble to when the weather simply didn’t behave. Being a wanderer is pretty fun when it’s warm out, sleeping under the stars is relaxing and there’s plenty of ways to get comfortable in a sleeping bag. (Usually while sharing it with someone else.) But when it rained all of that went out the window, and even a moderate rainfall would be enough to make me desperate. After all, when you don’t have a lot of money to your name, getting sick can be a pretty big problem. Thankfully, if you’re smart about how you do things, you never really have to go without a roof over your head.

I had learned a long time ago that when it came to breaking into places to get out of the rain, of all things toy stores were the best. Especially small ones without the money for expensive security systems, but with enough cash to afford one of those fake stickers that claimed they had them on their window. Toy stores tended to have decent money, were unusual enough that people didn’t expect them to be robbed, and were just silly enough that I could usually coast on charm if I was caught. “I’m sorry, officer, my friends dared me to do this! Please don’t call my parents!”

It went a lot further with cops than you’d think, and you just couldn’t make that kind of claim for liquor stores. My purposes that night wasn’t totally to steal, although I did help myself to a handful of small bills from the cash register almost as soon as I slinked inside. I just needed a spot to get out of the rain, and toy stores had one last fun thing going for them...stuffed animals. A large pile of them could make for a surprisingly comfortable bed, and before I even let my backpack drop to the ground that evening I swept almost the entire shelf down to the floor. It was a quiet store that was well off the main road, and a large front counter that would perfectly hide me while I dozed for the night. In a lot of ways, it was the perfect location.

I just didn’t realize that I wasn’t the only one that thought as much that night.

With my makeshift bed sitting on the floor I moved to the back office of the store, pushing into the office and the adjacent employee bathroom. There I started my evening ritual of washing off and brushing my teeth over the sink, stripping down and running the hot water. I’d go over the finer details but to be honest it wasn’t as sexy as it sounds; especially considering that since I didn’t want to turn the lights on and risk being noticed it was mostly a lot of fumbling around in the dark. I had even dropped by toothpaste at one point and bent down too fast to pick it up, resulting in smacking my forehead against the edge of the sink. Like I said, not terribly sexy.

By the time I came out of the bathroom; however, I was only wearing my shorts and my shoes. My shirt and bra were each draped over an arm, and I was fully intending on dozing off topless in a pile of soft, comfortable stuffed animals. With a minty fresh taste in my mouth and my face feeling refreshed after a vigorous scrubbing, the rain pouring down outside seemed like a distant memory. I was safe there for the evening. Secluded, hidden, and about to get very, very comfortable.

“Hey Red, look! Didja hire us a stripper?!” The voice that filled the toy store took me by surprise, shattering every notion of peace and quiet that I had as I made my way back into the storefront. And I’m not going to lie, the next few seconds aren’t among my most graceful. I had wandered out shirtless only to find out that I wasn’t the only one that was breaking into the toy store that night, and that in the time it took me to clean off a pair of women had slipped inside. There was a tall and attractive redhead standing at the cash register wearing a dark green outfit, and the source of the voice had come from a girl dressed all in red and black, looking over the toys themselves. A lot of things combined in the moment for me to respond in the most articulate and stylish of fashions.

“Waaaaugh!” I fully shrieked at the realization I wasn’t alone, and in my panic I stumbled back onto one of the stuffed animals I had laid out. I tumbled back, my shirt and my toothbrush flying out of my hands, and the last thing I remembered of the toy store was a heavy thunk on the back of my head. Just before things went dark the two women were looking at my sudden stumble, and even though I had clearly walked in on something I shouldn’t of, they almost looked...concerned.

Either that, or they were already trying to figure out what to do with the topless blonde that had fallen into their laps and immediately knocked herself unconscious.

Like I said, not my greatest moment.

 

When I woke up again my head was damned blurry for the first few seconds, and all I could see was hazy lights before my eyes started to adjust. There was a bit of a headache but I could already tell that it was being cooled underneath an ice pack, and once my senses started to come around I could hear a soothing voice ushering me awake. It was different from the cheerful one in the toy store, sounding smooth and seductive and...well...just plain sexy.

“There you are.” She offered in a comforting voice, and I could almost envision the words dripping like butter from a pair of red, full lips. “Sorry we startled you. How’s that pretty little head of yours, dear?”

“Mmph…” I groaned a little under the attention, the ice pack resting on my head and her voice just so...fucking...sexy. I was probably smiling when I finally started to respond, though my smile quickly faded as I started to put more things together. “...think I’m okay. Just a headach-the fuck?! Am I tied up?!”

“You betcha, cutie!” The joyful voice from the store piped up again, and my eyes finally opened to take in the scene before me. “Can’t be too careful! You could have dangerous earth controllin’ powers or somethin’ crazy like that!”

I pushed through the rest of my haziness while the cheerful voice rambled, my eyes opening and fully taking everything in. I was indeed tied up; my hands stretched above my head and bound together in a tight knot, which was then slipped around the nearest bedpost. I was still completely shirtless though the girls surrounding me had taken things one step further, helping themselves to stripping me out of my shorts and shoes. I was laying there only in my panties, and I felt even more exposed when I tried to move my legs, only to realize that my ankles had been tied as well. My legs were spread, each bare foot tied down to the feet of the bed on either side. Bound, nearly naked, and surrounded by a pair of women that were...well…

Okay, they were fucking gorgeous, but it was still really forward of them to just tie me up while I was asleep.

To my left was the cheerful one; bright eyed with pretty blonde hair, wearing black makeup underneath her eyes. She was almost naked too; stripped down to a set of bra and panties with an elaborate jester motif. She was hovering over me on her hands and knees while her pigtails danced above my face, and I think she even smacked me with them a few times on purpose. Her friend that sat to my right had been the one holding the ice pack on my head, and as I looked over at her she pulled it away with a very casual hand. The beautiful redhead from the cash register, so very much unlike the other woman. Where the blonde was bouncy and jubilant the redhead was calm and stoic, sitting there with one leg crossed over the other at the knee, dressed in a pair of sexy green nylons and leather green gloves that started at her elbows and went all the way down. And...nothing else. Just nylons, gloves, and one hell of a pair of tits.

Where the blonde was looming over me giggling in excitement the redhead wasn’t even looking at me; her eyes instead gazing down to a book pinched in her fingers. A dusty, beat-up, weathered old bo-

For fuck’s sakes, these two had a lot of nerve.

“You’re reading my journal?!” I fumed, angrier about that than I was about the whole tying up and stripping me thing. My legs kicked against the bindings and I threw my hands up, all of them futile gestures thanks to the rope they had me tied with. I’d figure it out later that we were just in some sleazy hotel, but in the moment I was ready to bite and scratch my way through whatever evil lair they had me bound in. “You two bitches kidnap me, tie me up, then go through my things?!”

“Correction, dear.” The redhead mused, and casually flipped a page. “Harley and I rescued you-”

“You’da been sleepin’ when the cops showed up if we didn’t scoop you up!” The blonde named Harley swung in, and out of nowhere gave me a huge, uninvited kiss on the cheek. I could literally feel the black lipstick she left on my cheek, and in the morning it was still there when I washed my face. “Because I was busy carryin’ you, I couldn’t even take that giant stuffed panda holding the smaller stuffed unicorn!”

“-as for the tying up, taking off your pants, and rifling through your things, well…” The redhead continued, still refusing to look at me. “Yes, we did do that. I mean, we are criminals, after all.”

“The best criminals in town!” The blonde cheered, her bra-clad breast bouncing as she waved her hands back and forth. “Ivy and Harley, like Bonnie and Clyde only with more fuckin’ and less dyin’!”

“Oh, great.” I snapped back at the pair, glaring from one crazy bitch to the other. “So I stumbled across a pair of horny, nosy robbers. Only could’ve happened to me.” Seriously. Weird shit happens to me all the time. Ivy seemed to share the sentiment, and when she finally looked back at me she revealed as much with a smirk pressed against her lips.

“Let’s not judge, hmm?” She offered, with that infuriatingly sexy voice. She waggled my journal back and forth, as proof of her argument. “Sex with a pair of sisters. Sex with a cop and her wife. Going down on a girl in a moving car. And what’s this chapter about you getting high with a girl band backsta-”

“Okay, okay, okay!” I blurted out, before she had a chance to spoil too much for you. I gave a small grunt, and one last helpless tug at the ropes around my wrists. With a flat expression on my face I looked from Ivy to Harley, and smacked my lips together in a pointed, thoughtful fashion. “...so...yeah. We fuckin’ doing this, or what?”

What the hell, right? I knew where it was going the second I realized two gorgeous bitches had me tied up. Why delay the inevitable?

 

The two girls that had been so bold as to tie me up without so much as asking for my name didn’t disappoint; they were both every bit as wild and attentive as I would’ve expected. The blonde named Harley had almost instantly latched onto me after I spoke, and I could feel her stomach pressing against mine as she moved a leg forward, hooking it against one of my calves and keeping my leg in place as if my ankle wasn’t already tied to the bed. She forced one arm underneath my waist while the other moved forward over my belly, and I was instantly left gasping as she teased her fingers down my sensitive stomach.

“F-Fuck!” I hissed, shivering immediately from the contact. “You bitches don’t...don’t play around!” Harley had already pulled her head forward and had her mouth against my throat, suckling and licking as she made me draw in a few deep breaths of her blonde pigtails. Her hair had almost a bubble gum scent to it, like she used a shampoo that was likely a few ages too young for her.

“Harley and I tend not to hesitate when it comes to something we want.” The other woman had spoken up, drawing her calm, seductive gaze upon me. She was leaning forward as well, and though she wasn’t moving in as quick as Harley her contact was inevitable. Before long I could feel her exposed breasts on my other side, and I watched as she let one hand slide over to Harley’s rear, drifting down the back of her panties. Judging by the whimper Harley had given into my throat, she likely gave her ass a tight squeeze. “My precious love here spent too long in a bad relationship. I like to spoil her, since she deserves it.”

“Aww, shucks, Red, you know how to make a gal feel amazin’.” Harley grinned, looking up from my throat only to respond to the praise. “You’re the best girlfriend a classy lady like me could ever ask for!” With that, she went right back to work on my throat and her hand went flat against my belly. As she drew her hand down and started to push her fingers underneath my panties she puckered her lips even harder, and drew in with a sharp suck that left me gasping and wincing in the same breath.

“Ahh…”! I couldn’t help but buck my hips at the contact, and it was enough for Harley to first stroke along my pussy. Her fingers met an admittedly already wet slit, and she didn’t hesitate to squeeze one inside and wiggle it softly back and forth. “F...Fucking trying to give me a hickey?!”

“She won’t stop at one.” Ivy advised me, and moved in to press her own kiss against my opposite cheek. Soon I felt her lipstick as well; red on one side and Harley’s black on the other. Between the kiss marks and the hickies, I could already tell these two weren’t going to leave me unmarked. “But that goes for...lots of things.”

Subtle. Real subtle, red headed bitch. Not that I could particularly argue the point, since Harley’s fingers had been moving over me with well-trained motions from the second they pressed against my pussy. She had only been touching me for a few seconds and already had coaxed a second finger inside, teasing them back and forth and sending shivers of arousal through my body. While my panties were tented around her wrist she just kept enjoying fondling a teenage hole, and I could do little more than lay there tied and spread for her to do so. I wouldn’t of pulled away anyway, though I might’ve moved my hands down to grab her pigtails and yank her mouth off of my throat. Hickies were fun and all, but given how things usually happened to me I could tell they were only going to be an invitation for the next sex-crazed woman I met to suck on my throat.

Harley and Ivy teased me for some time, and whether it was my recent bump on the head or just being overwhelmed at the attention, I wasn’t sure how long it was at first. I remember Harley’s fingers wiggling around inside of me while she kissed desperately at my neck, finishing one hickey before moving onto the next just underneath it. I remember Ivy teasing her fingers across my stomach and my breasts, pinching and flicking at a nipple while she continued to watch me with her confident, sultry gaze. The two of them kept at it with their own unique styles; Harley being eager and filled with youthful energy, and Ivy being more restrained, dominant, and measured. Underneath both forms of attention it wasn’t long before I was rising into my first orgasm of the evening, and if Ivy’s words were accurate it wouldn’t be my first.

When I started to cum, Ivy leaned in to make sure my voice didn’t rise too high. She kissed me deeply and openly, spreading her full red lips across my mouth and probing deep with her tongue in search of my own. And even though they were too crazy women that had basically kidnapped, stripped, and fondled me...well...I kissed her back. A lot. I whimpered as my hips pushed up into Harley’s fingers, my thighs twitching and my body shaking in a wicked orgasm as the two women took advantage of me. Ivy helped my climax by twisting a nipple until I shuddered in teased delight, and through it all her kiss helped guide me up and down until I was starting to calm. By the time Harley’s fingers pulled out of the front of my panties I had left them glistening with my nectar, a fact that she made evident when she drew her two fingers up in front of our kiss.

“Look, Red!” She giggled, staring lovingly at her partner. “Wanna taste?!”

“Don’t be rude, Harley love.” Ivy had responded, and bobbed her head towards me. “Feed our guest, first.”

I’ve tasted my own juice before, of course. Off of the fingers of other women, off of their lips, off of...hell, off of their pussies. Off of their sister’s pussies. But it was particularly sweet when Harley squeezed her fingers past my lips and held them down against my tongue, making me seal my mouth around them and suckle clean the flavor. My fingers and toes curled in my bound state, and I rolled my hips slowly in a circle, eager for more as I drank in deep of my flavor.

I fucking loved it. Being tied, being teased, being shared between two women. At that point threesomes were becoming a recurring theme in my antics, and each time the chemistry of the women before me had struck me in a different way. Kate and Renee had been deep and devoted; two married women that loved each other deeply in a very solid lifestyle. They were “normal” women that delighted in having a fling with a younger woman, and sex with them had been oddly intimate as I enjoyed the passion between them. Sex with Starfire and Blackfire was...violent and chaotic, and depraved in all the most wicked of ways. The two sisters were rough with each other and they were rough with me, and a lot of the time they made it clear that I was more or less a toy for them to enjoy between each other. Fun and exciting, though not particularly intimate.

Though as I laid there sucking on my fingers, looking at Harley and Ivy, there was something else there. They had a relationship different from the other women that had shared me, and their own style with how they’d enjoy their teenaged slut for the evening. One thing I knew for a certainty, though, when I caught Ivy looking at Harley while the blonde giggled and smiled as she fed me my own taste...the look in her eyes?

She meant what she said, about spoiling Harley. She loved that silly, clown-like girl and wouldn’t deny her anything. It made me feel good to be a part of it, and that, in turn, made the evening all the more exciting. By the time Harley pulled her fingers out of my mouth I was eager to talk again, gazing up at the pair with excitement building in me once again.

“S...Surely you two have more than that.” I grinned, and bit down briefly on my bottom lip. “You don’t tie a girl up just to finger her.”

Harley and Ivy exchanged glances, and shared a fairly sinister smile between each other. Everything that happened after that moment was entirely my fault, and I was entirely okay with that.

 

A few moments later at least my ankles were untied, though my hands had been released only long enough to lock them behind my back. While they tied them again Harley did the tying as Ivy held me down, even though I wasn’t giving any bit of a struggle. Once the two girls had me just how they wanted, naked and helpless with my legs finally free, Harley had been the first one to speak up.

“I got dibs on her ass, Red!”

“You’ve got dibs on my wh-”

“Dibs on the ass!” Harley repeated with a cheer, and practically bounced off to the side to collect their toys. For the first time that evening I had a chance to look around the hotel room they had brought me in, past Ivy’s smirking features to the dive the two had been staying in. There were a few stolen items from the toy store laying about as well as a large brown sack, likely filled with whatever expensive goods they could’ve made off with. A suitcase that Harley had been rummaging through was marked with all sorts of bumper stickers, ranging from bright smiley face symbols to eco-aware calls to save the planet. I guess one of them was a bit of a nature freak, but it didn’t come up in the time I knew them. By the time Harley returned she was holding a matching pair of strap-ons, each one bright purple and sporting secure leather straps to make sure that they were the kind that could stay on through a vigorous fucking. I swallowed nervously as I watched the two start to get ready, each woman equipping themselves as they kept their eyes on the blonde morsel on the bed. Me, they kept their eyes on me.

“I suppose you can have her ass first, Harley love.” Ivy finally spoke up with a tiny grin playing against her features. “Just make sure you lube her up this time, all right? Remember how upset Barbara was when you played with her?”

“Sheesh, Red, when are you gonna let that go?” Harley complained, moving over towards the suitcase again. She pulled out a bottle of lube and openly sprayed it across the fake cock, and the sheer amount of it was enough to make me wonder...just how hard was she planning on fucking my ass? “How was I supposed to know she’d feel it? On account of, ya kno-”

“Harley. Our guest.” Ivy gestured once more towards me, and I felt their shared gaze once more. Before I could offer the slightest bit of protest the two women were upon me once more, and much like the mysterious Barbara before me, I was soon to be double teamed by these two lunatics.

Ivy had laid flat on the back and pulled me on top of her, grabbing my thighs and securing my position to be mounted just over the tip of her cock. She held the hilt and eased herself inside with a slow push, a smile playing on her features as she did so. As arousal crept through me as the inches of her toy pushed inside of my pussy I looked down at Ivy’s features, catching the pretty hints of her eyes as they half-hid behind her smooth red hair. By the time I had finally settled against her length and could feel every inch inside of me, she started to talk with that same enchanting, seductive voice.

“Think this’ll make your journal too, cutie?” She asked, before her hands moved out to squeeze my small breasts. Helpless to push her away or do anything other than to let my hands dangled behind my back, I simply shuddered at the attention and tried my best to play it cool.

“N...No.” I blatantly lied, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. “This isn’t...isn’t even close to what I’m used to.” In all fairness I was used to some pretty wild things, but it wasn’t like this didn’t qualify. As Ivy chuckled Harley had slinked behind me at last, and soon I felt the wiggling tip of her own toy push against my ass. It was thankfully well lubed, and as I felt her start to push inside I was surprised to see she went slowly. She was crazy, but not too crazy. At least at first.

“Aww, you got the cutest lil’ butt!” Harley giggled, soon pushing her naked chest against the back of my shoulders. The inches continued and I remained fully atop Ivy’s own toy as they did; ensuring that by the end of Harley’s push both strap ons would be completely inside of me. Harley’s hands moved to hold my shoulders tight, and she bowed her head down to give a slow, seductive lick up as much of my spine as she could reach from her position. “Betcha like havin’ it fucked!”

I was still pretty new to that sort of play, my first real intense encounter coming just a few weeks ago with Jinx. I was thankful for the practice; though, because it seemed like these two were intent on putting me through my paces. I was staggered and gasping by the time both strap ons were lodged deep inside of me, my skin lined with goosebumps and my fingers twitching from just underneath the bindings holding me. Trembling, I did my best to look back at Harley but could barely catch sight of a single pigtail before my eyes whipped back towards Ivy anew.

“Y...Yes.” I admittedly, my cheeks a bright red as I gave in. I was new to it, yes, but...I did. The stretch of my rear around her toy was almost as pleasurable as the pull of my pussy around Ivy’s, and together the two toys felt simply incredible inside of me. All of that before the two even began to fuck me, but I wouldn’t have to wait too long for that. With a cheerful smile Harley gave me a hard slap on my ass again, and as she started to thrust I could hear her voice carry delightfully through the room.

“C’mon, Red!” She cheered on her girlfriend. “Let’s show her not to interrupt our robberies!”

Technically they had interrupted mine, but I was in no position to complain.

 

The next few minutes were rough and intense, and my head was sent spinning as the two girls claimed my respective holes. Harley was a bit of a slap happy bitch as she claimed my ass, often crossing her hand back and forth over my cheeks to make sure I had plenty of red marks to go along with the lipstick stains and the hickies in the morning. She was predictably rough with my tight little rear, though the lube had certainly helped just as much as my past practice with Jinx. While Harley enjoyed my ass Ivy had opted a slower approach, giving me a few small thrusts from below but mostly just letting Harley’s momentum guide things. While she fucked me her hands were focused on my tiny breasts, teasing her fingers across my nipples and making sure I was kept on the very edge of pleasure. I got the impression that if it were just me and Ivy the whole thing would’ve been slow and seductive and playing on those gentle teases throughout the night, and meanwhile if it was just me and Harley the whole evening would be slapping, spitting, and fucking to exhaustion. They made a good pair, each one bringing their own style to the table.

The table, uh, being my ass and pussy.

Our noises filled the room as they fucked me, and of that my noises were easily the loudest. I was whining hard and thrashing back and forth in between the two while I was fucked, the pinch of Harley’s toy in my ass often plunging in so deep I couldn’t help but give a few wild whimpers. Ivy was no slouch in her own right, and as her hips continued to press up into me I could feel her toy pressing deep down to my core, claiming me just about as deep as I could bare. Combined with their attentions from their hands and mouths my own climax was an inevitable conclusion, and when I came my voice rose through the room and filled it with my wild bliss. Every breath I took was laced with the scent of my fucked pussy, and before long Ivy pulled me down to kiss me once more, just to make sure none of my senses could escape the two.

The two women had their way with me throughout the evening, and it wasn’t the only time those strap ons slid inside of me. There had been a repeat performance with the holes switched a few hours later, but that was after they took turns making me eat them out, and after they both played with my ass using their fingers, tongues, and a tiny vibrator. It wasn’t quite as exhausting as my evening with Starfire and Blackfire but the two criminals certainly had energy to spare, and thankfully they worked well together so that it was never too much too fast. By the end of the night I was still tied with my hands behind my back, and I fell asleep pretty contently in between them. They hugged me from either side and each one gave me a kiss on the cheek, their lipstick pressing over the leftover marks that the opposite girl had given me earlier.

I’ll admit, I was pretty happy when I fell asleep. My rear was sore and my pussy was exhausted, but...it was a good, relaxing sleep. Even with my hands still tied behind my back. Hell, I was even excited at the idea. Made to sleep while tied? I could only imagine what exciting things would happen in the morning, when Harley and Ivy woke up and decided to take their bound toy for another ride. That excitement grew even more when I woke up the next morning, only to feel that my feet had once more been tied to the bedpost and my hands had moved once more to the head of the bed. I was in the same position I had started in, spread out and displayed and stripped totally bare.

It would’ve been a wonderful morning if the two bitches hadn’t already fucking left.

“Oh...oh goddamnit!” I screamed the loudest I had in the past twelve hours, and considering how hard they had fucked me, that was saying something. My journal and my bag with all of my clothes were laying on the edge of the bed, as well as a note that was written in a loopy, childish handwriting. As I laid there helpless and let my eyes pass over it, my cheeks turned even brighter with anger and my muscles tightened as I tried to flail.

“Thanks for the fun, cutie!” I could almost hear Harley’s irritating voice as I read the letter. “And thanks for the money! I’m gonna buy Red a great big fancy weddin’ cake! We’re not gettin’ married...we’re just gonna fuck on it! Have fun!”

Tied up. Fucked. Ultimately robbed. As the weight of everything settle in I laid my head back against the pillow, gazing up at the ceiling and letting loose with an exasperated sigh. I’d have to wait until the cleaning person came around and opened the hotel room door, and from there it’d be one hell of an awkward conversation.

“Fucking bitches, wish I really did have scary earth controlling powers.” I murmured bitterly, with an entirely justified anger in my voice. “I’d throw so many fucking rocks at you, I fucking swear.”

End of Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as I hope you've liked all of Terra's story. :) 
> 
> If you like my writing, considering checking me out on [tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	9. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Terra! This time, a cute redhead in a wheelchair with a little surprise down below! Dicks? In my Terra story? It's more likely than you think.

Terra’s Travels  
Chapter 9: First Times  
-By Drace Domino

Sometimes it’s possible to hold yourself back. Not me, of course, I’ve been more or less going full throttle for years now...but I’ve definitely seen it happen in some people. Whether it’s shyness or fear or just not being comfortable in their body, I’ve definitely seen it happen where someone doesn’t take a chance they should have and missed out on something really great. From my perspective I try to help those people out when I can, when I have the opportunity to do so. Hell, it’s not like I haven’t been shown a hundred and ten kindnesses in my day, and being a drifter you tend to get a nice outsider perspective on things. The chance to look at things objectively, and see when someone thinks things are way worse than what they are.

This is one such story. Of a young girl I met in another one of my adventures, someone that I really think appreciated our time together and took away some valuable lessons from it. Sure, there was sex, but...sometimes there’s a little spark of something more. A taste of something beyond the usual hookups that I end up getting involved in. Anyways...by now you’re used to the same old cheesy line, so let’s get it over with, yeah?

My name’s Terra. This is a story about a librarian that needed a little hand.

 

As you can probably imagine, these days libraries don’t exactly give a damn about security. Not a lot of people are looking to steal books, after all, at least not in small run down towns without a ton of history. This means that libraries are one of Terra’s approved trespassing spots for a safe place to sleep! Now...now I know what you’re thinking. The last time I talked about one of my favorited safe spots to break into, it didn’t exactly go as I had planned. Technically, it ended with me getting tied up and molested by a pair of bitches, and forced to explain to a very confused cleaning woman why I had been left tied up by my partners for the night. Definitely not my high point, and I swear, if I ever come across those two cunts aga--

But I’m getting off track. Back to libraries, where it’s always a good spot to catch a night’s sleep if you’re willing to handle the fact they’re fucking creepy in the middle of the night. Like...church levels creepy at night. Tall ceilings with monolithic shelves all over the place, and every time a car drives by on the street the shadows all dance in truly nightmarish fashion. But if you can get past all that and the impending fear that there’s some monster around every book-riddled corner, it gives you everything else a drifter could want. Bathrooms, plenty of space, and usually the fridge or desks in the offices have plenty of snacks to steal.

Sorry, E. Yin, but it’s my box of ice cream sandwiches now.

I was making my way through the library late that night, around two in the morning and more or less just keeping myself nice and content while I wound down from an otherwise long trip the day earlier. Libraries were neat because they always had plenty to do, lots of nooks and crannies to poke my nose into and plenty of things to peruse. While I walked I was cradling an open box of ice cream sandwiches in one arm while my other helped me consume them; working through what was easily number four out of a box of six. Behind me there was a small trail of wrappers leading straight to the scene of the crime, but I wasn’t worried. Hell, nobody was in the library so damned late. The doors were closed long ago, and nobody in their right mind would work late at a creepy old place like it. I had four glorious floors all to myself, right until the morning light rose u-

“Ohhh fuck, fuck yeah! Fuck me harder, harder! Mmmmm!” 

Well...that was new. As I rounded the corner of one of the research areas I heard the voice cry out; a woman’s tone that sounded like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. With a mouthful of ice cream sandwich I instantly went over the possibilities; could someone have seriously snuck into the library that late to fuck? Surely I couldn’t be the only one that recognized the potential such big, dark buildings had...and everybody liked to fuck, after all. I’ll admit that I was curious, more so as I drew nearer and nearer to the corner and saw a dull glow from the side.

“Fuck yeah! So tight! Gonna cum, gonna cum soon!” This time it was a man’s voice that filled the air, and I made a slightly sour face at the notion. This drifter had a strong preference towards ladies, and even though I didn’t find what was attached to fellas particularly displeasing...well...it was the rest of the package that went with it. Give me a pretty young thing with a nice big length? Then we’ll see where it goes. Even still, my nosiness was rising even when I heard the sound of the man’s voice as he was clearly nearing a climax. I drew closer and closer to the corner where I saw that dull light coming from, and when I finally peeked my head around to take a quick glance I was quite shocked at what I saw. With a tight swallow I gulped down my mouthful of stolen ice cream sandwich, and took another big bite to enjoy the show.

As it turned out, there wasn’t a couple fucking on the third floor in the research wing of the library. There was; however, a young woman in a wheelchair watching a bit of hardcore pornography on the computer in front of her. I couldn’t see much of the girl herself but against the light of the computer screen I could tell that she was a redhead, dressed in a sweet green sweater and surprisingly enough, sitting in a wheelchair. It seemed that she was pretty distracted by the images on the screen; however, and I could see her hands working heavily. I couldn’t quite see what they were doing, but...well, they were busy. Two hands, girl? Someone liked it tight. My eyes flickered to the screen to the girl and I swallowed down another bite of sandwich, letting myself enjoy the moment with a wide smile on my face. In the porno she was watching there was a pretty standard buff guy hammering away at a beautiful blonde’s pussy; she was trim and shaved and pretty young looking, and if that doesn’t remind you of anyone then how did you stumble across reading this?

Needless to say, I recognized those similarities, and it made me grin a little wider. I didn’t know who this young lady was, but it was clear that her wheelchair wasn’t keeping her from enjoying herself. Before too long I could hear her start to give a few tiny whimpers, her voice rising up in a tone that was...well...gloriously timid and sweet, even with the filthy things she was saying.

“Yesss…” She hissed, rocking back and forth a little bit. “Yessss...your...your pussy’s so tight...it...ahhh…”

Well, even more needless to say, I was damn intrigued. From the sounds of it, my new friend liked the girl more than she liked the stud on the screen. While I continued to peep and peek from the sidelines chewing on an ice cream sandwich, I reasoned out the situation and the likelihood that my trip to the library didn’t have to be as boring as I would’ve thought. She liked cute blondes with tight pussies? Well...what a coincidence!

I gave one quick glance at myself in a nearby window, making sure I looked somewhat presentable. The T-shirt and jean shorts looked as bangin’ on me as ever, but I had to admit the box of ice cream sandwiches and the wide swath of sticky ice cream around my face definitely diminished my fuckability. With a hungry gulp I finished the last bite I had in my mouth and suddenly shoved the box aside, moving up with a hand to wipe my mouth with the edge of my sleeve. Perhaps not the most gracious or elegant I’ve ever been, but...fuck it, she was fingering herself in the middle of a library. Who was she to judge?

Besides...my mouth was gonna end up sticky sooner or later anyway.

I drifted over to the girl, who was still completely unaware that someone was watching her tease herself. My eyes drifted over to the screen and I briefly read the words displayed; smirking a little bit as the porno continued. Hung stud fucks and creampies young slut; favorited by Oracle. Cute user name. I decided to make a splash as far as introductions go, and even though I knew it was a bit mean I couldn’t resist myself. Instead of politely introducing myself I simply swept up behind her, letting a hand drop on her shoulder as I quickly, clearly spoke out in the middle of the room.

“Pretty hot, but I like lesbian stuff better.” It was...leading up to a smooth line, I promise. If she would’ve responded with little more than a gasp I would’ve followed it up with “Especially the kind about strangers meeting up in a dark, quiet place.” And then we would’ve scissored. Maybe. I’ll admit I’d never been with someone in a wheelchair until then, and I wasn’t sure what to expect.

Well...what actually happened was the sort of thing I can laugh about now, but in the heat of the moment I didn’t know how the fuck to respond. The girl didn’t just gasp; she full blown screamed in shock as I caught her diddling herself, turning around as hard as she could so that her wheelchair jerked hard to the side. It was almost pathetic on both of our fronts; one of her wheels instantly rolling over my foot and sending her jerking hard to the side. She fell out of her wheelchair and right down to the floor below, so hard and so fast that it sent her glasses spinning to the sideline. All the while the porno was blaring, and as I winced from my hurt foot and my new friend panicked on the ground, we were both treated to the soothing sounds of some neanderthal grunting about how the slut should eat his cum.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” And I’ll admit; I really didn’t mean to. I thought it would be a cute way of announcing myself, not a panic inducing moment for a woman in a wheelchair. I quickly went about my own way of damage control; scooping up her glasses and pausing the porno, drifting over to kneel down in front of her. It was only then, kneeling just a few inches above my new friend and giving her the glasses back, did I realize just how...well, just how cute she was.

I’ve talked a lot about sexy women and women that have won me over. And dammit, there’s been a lot. But when I looked down on the floor to see her beautiful red hair framing a slightly freckled face, and big pretty eyes staring up at me with a look of shock...well...damn if I wasn’t smitten right then and there. Not sure if it’s that I have a thing for helpless girls or just redheads in general, but as soon as I saw her I wanted to make her smile. As she started to put her glasses back on, a blushing rising over her cheeks, I decided to let my eyes...explore a bit. Hell, I thought she was cute, that doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to sneak a peek at what she had to show. After all, she had just been fingering herself, and I was fully expecting to get a sight, and maybe even a taste, of a beautiful ginger puss-

Well then. That...that was a very large dick. I didn’t see that coming. Literally. As the young woman was laying there on her side fixing her glasses back on her face, her thick surprising cock was hanging from her lap, dipped into a puddle of cum that she must have shot when I had interrupted her. I...suddenly understood why she needed two hands for the job. For a timid looking redhead, she was pretty well endowed.

“W...Who are you?! What are you doing here?!” Her completely understandable indignation soon made the scene, and she reared back to suddenly, unexpectedly punch me in the shoulder. And it fucking hurt. I went flying back onto my rear from the strike, my knees bent and my hands leaning behind me to catch myself. For a moment I just stared in shock at the fact that a wheelchair bound redheaded girl with a penis had just decked me, until suddenly the ache made itself very well known against my arm.

“...OW, goddammit!” I suddenly blurted out, glaring at my new friend. “What did you do that for?! I was just being friendly!”

“You’re...you’re trespassing!” The girl scowled once more, pointing squarely at the tip of my nose. She was already hard at work tucking herself back in with one of her hands, though since she couldn’t pull her legs apart it was clearly a bit of a trial. Especially considering the size of her. My eyes were pretty obviously staring at the comedy of errors of her trying to tuck that throbbing python back into the front of her jeans, almost completely ignoring her totally valid points about my presence there. “I should call the cops! My Dad’s a cop, you know!”

“...sure, sure he is, honey.” I rolled my eyes, snapping my attention right back to her. When she finally had her member snaked back into her jeans I looked over to the nearby wheelchair; one wheel spinning as it rest on its side, but it didn’t seem to be damaged. With a small smile I turned back to the girl, and took in just how cute she was for one more breath before moving myself up to my feet. “C’mon. Let me help you up.”

My new friend didn’t put up too much of a fight when I bent down and slinked behind her, after I set her wheelchair back up to sit by her legs. She still looked pretty grouchy, but when my hands hooked underneath her arms and I started to pull her up she even gave me a softly grumbling “thank you” by the time I had her butt back in her seat. Only once she was firmly on her rear once more did she finally properly address me, looking up through those big clear lenses of her glasses and speaking up with a stern voice that I suspected wasn’t quite as brave as she wanted me to think.

“You should leave now.” She half-warned, half-threatened me, and I found it simply adorable. “If you go right now, I won’t call my Dad and have you arrest-what, wait, what are you doing?”

Hell if I knew, but I was doing it. While she was rambling on and on about her supposedly official daddy and how she wanted me to leave, my mind was spinning with what I could do for this little beauty. And the answer? I could clean her fingers off for her. I don’t know what really came over me, but once she was sitting in her wheelchair again I noticed that my new friend still had a little bit of...leftovers from her private time. One of her hands was clearly marked with streaks of her cum, little white threads wrapping around them clearly visible from her past pleasures. Her voice had trailed off as I moved my hands out to take her wrist, and with a wide smile I started to bring her hand forward while my lips started to part.

I was probably lucky she didn’t deck me again. Had a hell of a hook, that one.

Thankfully she didn’t punch me, but instead just stood in blushing, stunned silence as I trailed my tongue out and overtook her sticky, sticky fingers. I’ll admit, the taste of cum was something pretty new to me, but I didn’t mind it at all as a chaser to the ice cream sandwiches I had stolen. Licked off of her delicate fingers it made for a lovely little treat, and while I let my tongue drift back and forth across her digits I just studied her pretty red features. When I finally let her hand go she was slow to pull it back, left utterly speechless by the turn of events and clearly not sure how to respond. Thankfully, I was more than happy to take the reins from there.

“...still want me to leave?” I finally asked as I drifted over, taking a few steps near her and letting one of my hands drop into her red hair. I fawned my fingers casually through the threads of scarlet, and when she looked up at me again I nearly melted at her expression. Freckles and glasses and all; the girl was so damned cute I could barely handle it. As a soft laugh rose from the back of my throat I let my hand drift down from her hair towards her cheek, and one of my thumbs moved to tease along her bottom lip. “You’ve clearly got a lot of love to give, little lady. Maybe you want to share some of it with me tonight?” I already knew the answer, but it was cute watching her figure it out. She squirmed as much as she was able to within the confines of her wheelchair, and when she finally gave me a response it was with a slow nod of agreement to the generous offer I had just made. Her voice trembled while she spoke, and it was painfully obvious that she wasn’t used to this sort of thing at all.

“My...my name’s Barbara.” She whispered, and her mouth moved to gently nip at my thumb. Another cute gesture, and I could even feel her tongue flicker over the tip before she spoke again. “I’ve never...done anything like this. Or, uh...or ever.”

Virgin, eh? Well, it wouldn’t be the first I gave their first happy night to, and I promise you it wouldn’t be the last. There I was before a beautiful young redhead with a surprising package, all alone in a great big library with no one around for hours and hours. Sometimes, luck really swang my way, and I gave a large grin as I gazed down at Barbara once more.

“Well, Babs.” I chimed up, putting on my most charming grin as I began to move. “I know you like blondes in porn...so let’s see what you think of the real thing.”

Her blush was enough to make me melt.

 

Just a few seconds later I stood almost completely naked in front of her, wearing only my socks and my hiking shoes as I stood alongside her wheelchair. Her eyes poured over me again and again as if she was memorizing the moment, and as she watched her hands were politely resting in her lap covering a sudden bulge against the front of her jeans. It took the little cutie a bit of coaxing, but soon I had the timid girl’s wrist in my hand and was gazing her up to let her reach out. She’d take a little patience, but I was sure that this was going to be one hell of a night.

“Feel free to touch me, Babs.” I encouraged her, just as I let her fingers move over my flat, exposed belly. She started to caress slowly back and forth, likely feeling the intimate flesh of another person for the very first time. As her other hand moved up to start pawing across my waist I gave her another smile of pleasure, letting my own hands fall to the side while she explored. A bit of gentle, kind support was always sure to help a sweet moment along. “Anywhere you want to touch me. I’m yours to explore.”

Barbara took me up on that offer, slowly at first but with a gradually growing delight. She was nibbling on her bottom lip in the cutest way while she worked, teasing her fingers up and down my belly before getting just a little bit more adventurous. Soon I had her fingers at my breasts; both hands moved up to grasp and squeeze and tease at my nipples, enough to make me shudder and gasp as excitement built further inside of me. I might not have had a dick to get hard under my shorts but I was definitely plenty wet, my nipples stiff and my heart racing as I felt her getting used to another’s body for the very first time. When it came time for her to explore other parts I helped her out as best I could, lifting one leg up and putting my hiking boot up on the armrest, keeping it there and holding myself steady. It spread me out just a foot or so away from her face, and though I had one hell of an impulse to pull her face right into my pussy I kept myself moving slowly for now. I waited until she was ready, until she finished touching up and down my thighs and teasing my belly button. At a certain point, when her fingers were so close to my pussy I practically ached from it, she looked up and gave me the most inquisitive little look I had ever seen.

“...you’re sure I can?” She asked, looking nervous, timid, and unsure. Poor thing. I could only imagine all the garbage she had to go through, all the self doubt that must have led her to being such a shy little soul. I was glad to be there to help her, one hand moving into the back of her hair and the other slipping forward to tease across her cheek. I gave her another supportive look, and tried to use my most tender voice as I gave her an encouraging response.

“I said anywhere.” I repeated, licking my lips as I rolled my hips forward. “And that’s where I want you to touch me most, Babs.”

Barbara, Babs, or as her porn website knew her, Oracle, finally moved her fingers to her first real, wet pussy. I groaned in delight from the first touch, already left so raw and excited that I practically burst into flame on contact. She was so gloriously tender and sweet that it was hard not to rock against her fingers, eager and wet and only wanting to give Barbara the best night she had ever enjoyed. My cheeks were vibrant and red and the blush carried down into my chest, my hands locking against the back of her head as I felt her continue to explore. Teasing at the hood; that was always fun. Fingers sweeping back and forth across my folds, also a joy. But it was when she finally pushed a finger inside, wiggling it back and forth, that I let loose with a deep moan that filled the empty floor of the library.

“Ohhh, fuck, Babs, that feels so good!” I made sure to keep her encouraged, never wanting her to doubt herself for a minute. With a giggle I tightened myself and clenched her finger as much as I could, whispering in excitement as I watched her beautiful blushing features. “Feel that? Feel me squeezing you?”

“G...Gosh, yeah.” She whimpered, her finger wiggling back and forth against the walls that were tightening around her. We shared a soft giggle at that, until I drew her attention by sliding one hand underneath her chin and pulling her head up. With her first wave of exploration complete it was time to adventure a little bit more; time to help my new pretty friend stand up, in a sense, and claim her sexuality. As I let our eyes meet I said something that, I’ll admit, I never really expected I’d say.

“Then imagine how it’ll feel wrapped around your cock.”

Sounded weird to hear my voice say it. But...hey. She was a beautiful girl, and as you probably know by now, I’m in the business of fucking beautiful girls. It didn’t matter to me what she had going on down below, all I really cared about was that she was interested in having me do things to it. Fun things. Wet things. When Barbara pulled her finger out of me I took her wrist again, this time pulling her hand up to clean my own sweet taste right off of her digit. More blushing from the pretty flower, and more excitement from my own little petalled treat. When I lowered her hand my reach moved out further, moving past Barbara’s chest and straight down to her jeans. I knew that massive member she had tucked away was likely eager to come out and play, and sure enough I only had to give her pants a few tugs before it once more made the scene. Sticking straight up from her lap in a lovely greeting there it was, and when I looked up I saw my new friend was already stripping out of her sweater. And...I couldn’t help it, my voice practically gushed in joy.

“Oh gawd, those freckles are on your boobs, too? How the fuck are you so cute?!” I could barely believe it, those lovely dots crossing her equally lovely chest. I was so taken by them, and by the sight of her member sticking up from her lap, that I couldn’t really contain myself any longer. I snatched my hands to the side of Barbara’s head and leaned forward suddenly, crushing our mouths together in a kiss that was way more passionate than she had probably anticipated. She whimpered into it at first but it didn’t take long for her arms to move around me, and soon we were just two mostly-naked girls making out desperately in the dark library. Tongues dancing back and forth, tasting and exploring what was essentially a stranger, the heat between us was building to dangerous levels as I couldn’t wait any longer. The wheelchair shifted for a moment until Barbara reached down swiftly, pulling a clamp to keep the wheels locked in place as she was smoothly mounted by the blonde stranger that came into her life. There was just enough room on her chair for me to squeeze my knees in against either side of her, and once I was mounted with out tongues still dancing, it was all too smooth and easy to reach down and grasp her cock.

I wasn’t nervous for the size; hell, she was big, but I’d taken dildos before that were her size or even bigger. I swear, some of the crazy bitches I’ve run into used some on me that were meant for animals...or much, much larger girls than me. But I was definitely nervous for the weight of what was coming, for the first time I’d ever have a warm, flesh and blood cock inside of me. And when I eased myself down onto it, Barbara sold me on the experience with what was quite possibly the sweetest, happiest whimper I ever heard.

I pushed down on her slowly, wanting to make sure it was a gradual experience that she could treasure. Inch after inch pushed inside of me and before long my belly was touching hers, and my own boobs were resting on those...freckles...beautifu--I’m sorry, but how did she get freckles on her boobs?! They were...damnit! I get hot just thinking about them.

Either way, before long I was taking her all the way up to the hilt, and sitting comfortably in her lap. Then and only then did our lips break, and I offered her a playful whisper as I drew my fingers fondly through her hair. Again, sweet encouragement for a sweet, sweet girl.

“You’re not a virgin anymore, Babs.” I whispered, licking my lips and rocking my hips. “Oh! ...and by the way, my name’s Terra.”

Silly me. So eager to get her inside of me, I hadn’t even bothered to mention it. Oh well. I’m still not entirely convinced that she actually heard it.

My hands moved up to take Barbara’s shoulders, but it wasn’t long until they had swept over to the sides of her neck, tilting her towards me for another kiss. She was still firmly planted in her wheelchair when I started to ride, moving with a few slow rotations at first to give her an idea of how it felt. And if I’m being totally honest, to give me an idea, too. It was certainly different from having a toy inside, that much was sure...and I was keenly aware that my partner that evening was much, much more responsive to the little squeezes and bucks of my hips that I could offer. As Barbara’s arms moved up and across my back our kiss was renewed once more, and we groaned eagerly into each other’s mouth while our tongues caught taste of a stranger again. As I let my blonde locks dance around Babs’ red ones and get tangled up therein, I couldn’t help shudder at the sensation that this was a bit of a first for both of us. Probably in more ways than one. My hips kept rocking back and forth and with each buck forward I felt her push deeper inside of me, that impressive length of hers wonderfully stretching my folds and plunging down into my warm, wet depths.

We didn’t talk a whole lot, that much I can definitely tell you. Through most of the night we mostly just kissed, our mouths completely preoccupied with the other’s taste and drinking in more and more of our new friend. Ultimately, I didn’t know much about Barbara and I still don’t...I don’t know how she ended up in a chair, I don’t know how she ended up working as a library intern, and I don’t know if her dad is really a cop or not. And ultimately it doesn’t matter, because beyond all that bullshit that we don’t know about each other, the two of us shared something pretty special there in the library that night. And it goes without saying that with how many women I spend the night with, when one of them stands out like that it...well, it makes an impact. Fuck, almost gettin’ emotional just thinking about it.

I didn’t let those feelings get in the way too much in the heat of the moment, though, and instead I focused entirely on how good it felt to have her inside of me. Her fingers down my back and her tongue teasing over my own, the bump of her glasses against my nose and the throb of her length deep, deep inside of me. The brakes on the wheelchair were squeaking each time I rushed down into her lap, and more than a few times our wet and happy kiss was interrupted by a bit of light and playful giggling. It was a tight fit squeezing down there on her lap but there was a real thrill to it; knowing that I was giving her one beautiful, happy memory to be associated with the seat she was confined to. While I rode her our breasts rubbed eagerly back and forth and our bellies were practically joined by a glistening layer of sweat, the air around us taking on the scent of our intense desire and the only sound being the squeaking of brakes and the steady wet noise of a big, hungry dick shoving in and out of an eager pussy.

When our kiss broke near the end Barbara was looking remarkably timid, blushing even more and her hands moving to rest at my waist. I could tell she wanted to push me away but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, and I knew enough the reason why. She even voiced it herself amidst the gasps, trembling and shaking as her member ached against my sides.

“T...Terra, I’m going to...you better...we shouldn’t inside, I…” I shut her up by leaning in and kissing her harder this time, squeezing the sides of her face as I pulled her in. As I kept my new friend quiet I rode her even harder for a few seconds, bouncing up and down on her lap and making sure that lovely member of hers was going as deep into my pussy as I could take. I knew she was near, and I knew it wasn’t the smartest move to let it all inside, but...fuck, I couldn’t help myself. Little freckled bitch really did something to me.

“Your first time, I want it all inside.” I whispered through the kiss, not even entirely sure why I did. Never did I think I’d actually crave that stuff inside of me, but underneath the weight of how precious she was I just couldn’t imagine wasting it. I’ll spare you the worried next morning I had the day after, and confirm that even though Barbara certainly filled me up that night...several times, as luck would have it nothing more came from it than a few warm sensations and thrilling, rocking orgasms. When I felt her tense up and start firing inside of me it pushed me over the edge as well, and soon there we were, a pair of screaming naked girls in a library, desperately fucking on top of a wheelchair.

And when our climaxes ended I was left with the sensation of a nice, warm mess deep inside of me...a new sensation to be sure. Once we were finished I pressed close against her, kissing along her sweat-licked neck as we held each other nice and close. I could feel her move to nibble against my ear, and it made me literally shiver from the building emotion and the heat I felt. Barbara was the first to speak, but even then...she was in no real hurry. She just left her cock sitting inside of me, and every now and again I could feel some of her cum slip out, rolling down the edge of her length.

“T...Terra, that...that was wonderful…” She practically swooned, and I gave a huge smile at the praise. A few kisses against Barbara’s freckled throat was enough to coax more praise from her, as well as a pair of hands resting sweetly on the underside of my rear. “Do...Do you live around here? Maybe we could...go out someti-”

I’ll stop the story there, because honestly? Still bums me out a little bit. I’m a drifter. I roam around, bed beautiful women, and have fun without any responsibilities. No ties, no chains, and no real connections. And sometimes it’s great. Sometimes it really, really sucks. Telling that beautiful redhead that I’d be leaving town in the morning, and looking at those eyes through her glasses as she realized it was a one night stand? Sucked worse than a night in the rain and cold by a mile.

We made the most of what time we had, I can promise you that. And we didn’t stay in that chair for much longer. Hell, by the time morning rolled around we had almost slept in so late that we got caught. But just like the ice cream sandwiches of E. Yin, what we had didn’t last for too long...and it was every bit as sticky and sweet an experience. Of all the girls I’ve been with, Barbara’s ones that I can say with one hundred percent certainty I’ll never forget.

...and I’ll miss ya, Babs. And I hope you wound up as happy as can be, with someone that appreciates those beautiful freckled tits and that surprising little package you sport.

Fuck. What could of been, yeah? Well...don’t worry. Next time I won’t get all sentimental on ya. Until then.

 

End of Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you were Terra in this situation? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> And make sure to [check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
